Leading Her Home
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Ever since the death of her mom, Kaylin Higgins has lived with her abusive, alcoholic, drug addict, father and stepmom. Until her parents are arrested and she lands in the hospital. Nearly six months after meet his long lost daughter. There is another new member of the DiNozzo family. The daughter of his best friend. Will Tony be able to show the damaged girl that she is loved?
1. Prologue

The smell of alcohol was overpowering. Scratch that almost overpowering, the smell of marijuana wafted down the hall and the nasty chemical smell was beginning to overtake the alcohol. A siren blared in the distance and that's when the screaming started. Bottles broke and the bathroom door was slammed shut and locked. The Febrezze commercials are very misleading because even they couldn't cover this odor. It was just booze, meth, and Mr. Taylor's weed. Mr. Taylor had once been a well liked science teacher, until he got busted for having sex with a student. If the rumors were true he literally fucked her on the Biology how life is made display. Now he smoked pot, cooked meth like an unlikable Walter White, drank, and hooked up with anything with a vagina and a pulse. Kaylin groaned, picked up her book, and tried to study. It took seconds for her to realize this was a futile attempt. She heard a crash and then a barrage of curses. The siren drew closer and Kaylin knew that there was about to be major trouble. The siren drew eerily close and then came to an abrupt halt. Red and blue flashed outside the window. Kaylin could see that it was not a fire-truck or an ambulance. She picked up the crucifix and held it close, praying they weren't coming to the apartment. She heard footsteps charging towards her door, she desperately wished that the lock was still there. The door swung open and her "father" rushed in.

"GIRL!" The large drunk man bellowed.

"What?" Kaylin asked.

"Did you call the cops?! Did you rat on us?! That lab's all we got!" Her father bellowed.

"I didn't call the cops." Kaylin replied.

"Oh yeah? Just like you didn't tell your teacher I was hitting you?!" Her father snapped.

"Dad, she knew it was a hand-print! I panicked! But I did not call the police!" Kaylin snapped.

"George! They're here!" Her step-mother shouted.

"GOD DAMMIT!" George snapped.

"It was you! You worthless little Judas!" Her step-mother snapped.

"Get in your wheelchair! Annabel They take pity on cripples!" George cried.

"Hospital took the damn thing last week. No thanks to her." Annabel scoffed.

What did she do now?!" George demanded.

"Nothing!" Kaylin cried.

"She let them take it!" Annabel snapped.

"What was I supposed to do? The hospital gives that chair to people who are hurt or sick and can't afford one." Kaylin explained.

"My knee is hurt darling? Don't you care?" Annabel demanded.

"Your doctor told you to start walking months ago. You only use the chair to get sympathy." Kaylin reminded.

"Sympathy's what keeps us safe. You think we got money to feed ya and keep the lights on? We don't! We get some with the lab but we payin off a lot of bills. We don't got money they gonna send you away. You wanna be in foster care? You think it's bad here. Just see them foster homes." Anabel explained.

"Except I haven't eaten!" Kaylin snapped.

"You worthless little!" George cried, raising his bottle.

* * *

Kaylin ducked as the bottle drew closer to her head but Annabel grabbed her and held her in restraint. Knowing there was no way out. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. The bottle made contact with her head and shattered into pieces on the floor. Kaylin's head ached worse than it ever had before and she went crashing to the floor. She felt the broken glass cutting her skin and tearing her shirt. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was the sound of a frantic pounding on the front door. It was official, the police had finally caught on to the meth lab her parents shared with Mr. Taylor from next door.

* * *

When she first woke up, Kaylin was convinced that she was dead. Everything was white and smelled so clean. Her proof of life was the rhythmic beep of a heart monitor. She looked up and saw a woman in bright pink scrubs, holding a clipboard.

"Oh wonderful! You are awake!" The woman cried.

"Where am I?" Kaylin asked.

"You are in the hospital sweetheart." The woman replied.

"Who are you? What happened?" Kaylin asked.

"I am Britney your nurse. I am not sure what happened but you were found unconscious in your bedroom, a beer bottle was broken underneath you." Britney explained.

"Where are my parents?" Kaylin asked, heart racing. The last thing she needed was for them to be pissed at her again.

"Your parents were arrested on drug charges and from the looks of it we can add child abuse and neglect to the list." Britney explained.

"So they are locked up? They can't hurt me again?" Kaylin asked.

"Unlikely, they are looking at hefty sentences and that is without what they will get if found guilty of hurting you." Britney explained.

"What happens now?" Kaylin asked.

"We will search for relatives but if nobody is found you will be placed in foster care." Britney explained.

"When do I get out of here? What if we don't find somebody before I get out?" Kaylin asked.

"You will be here for a couple of days at least. You have a concussion." Britney replied.

"What do I do now? Can I sleep?" Kaylin asked.

"Sleep is actually what you need right now. Get some rest, I will call back later." Britney replied.

* * *

Waking up was far less pleasant the second time. This time Kaylin's head was aching again and her throat burned from thirst. She reached for the glass of water and greedily gulped it down. The water helped but she was still thirsty. She pressed the call button that sat beside the bed. She heard voices coming from down the hall.

"What's going to happen to Kaylin?" A male voice asked.

"She has no living relatives." Britney replied.

"So we call child services?" The man asked.

"We found her mother's will. It was the mother's wish that should anything happen to George. Kaylin would be released to the care of her mother's best friend." Britney explained.

"Do we have a name?" The man asked.

"Anthony DiNozzo, Junior he is currently residing in Washington DC." Britney explained.

* * *

 **A.N: What do you think? Any idea who Kaylin's mother was? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Who She Was

As soon as the the nurse left the room. Kaylin had her laptop out and was looking up this "Tony DiNozzo Jr." person. The name sounded familiar but she had almost no memory of her life before her mother died. According to George, they had been in a bad car crash and she had been comatose for three weeks. Between the pain killers beginning to take effect and her tired, old Dell rapidly dying without the charger. Her research was short lived. She did however manage to pull up the man's Facebook page. Until recently he had worked for an agency know as NCIS but as of this July he was working as a physical education teacher and basketball coach at Morgan High School. He had been married to the Morgan High drama teacher since June of the previous year and had a two year old daughter from a previous relationship.

* * *

The early morning hours found Tony wide awake, devising a lesson plan. Avery was sound asleep on the other side of the room. She had made up her lesson plan the night before. The previous night had been his night to get Tali ready for bed and once she was finally asleep. He found himself watching a highlight reel from the Ohio State basketball team. Maybe it was all of the years he had worked for team Gibbs, but he had no trouble waking up bright and early in the morning. In the end he decided that the class would run four laps and if time allowed they would do ten sit-ups or twenty push-ups. The basketball team had after school practice until four. They would run laps in the first hour and spend the second hour playing mini game odds vs. evens. He printed the lesson plans and shoved them into their perspective folders.

"Tony?" Avery called.

"Oh you're awake?" Tony asked.

"Yep, I have an early meeting. Do you mind handling Tali?" Avery asked.

"It's fine" Tony assured.

"Thank you so much. I will make you an awesome dinner tonight." Avery replied.

"Aw you don't have to do that." Tony replied.

"I want to. So will I see you at lunch?" Avery asked.

"Always" Tony vowed.

* * *

Once Tali was dropped off at daycare, Tony was on his way to his job. His first experience with Morgan High was the summer he turned in his badge. Having no idea what the future held, he had accepted a position teaching drivers education and was mulling taking on the position of P.E. Coach. It was that summer that her first met Avery. She had just finalized a drawn out divorce and was teaching summer school for added income. They got to be friends over the summer and once Tony realized that Ziva was not coming back. Avery and him had begun dating. They got engaged the following summer and this past June they were married. When Tali came along, Avery accepted her and began raising her as if she were her own. They were presently in the process of having Avery adopt Tali. Tony had resigned from NCIS after learning about Tali and they had spent the first month in Israel. Before returning to the United States for the wedding. The rest of the summer was spent in Paris. In July the position of physical education coach came up again. This time Tony accepted the job after a Skype interview. He absolutely adored his job. He had forgotten how rewarding it was to shape young minds.

* * *

Tony pulled into his parking space at Morgan High and made his way into the gymnasium. He spotted the other coach setting up cones for her classes activity. Steph Perkins was the stereotypical lesbian gym coach and had quickly become Tony's best friend at his new job. McGee absolutely adored her because she was not afraid to mess with Tony's head. She was typically jovial and slightly twisted, but on this morning she seemed down and subdued.

"Yo Stephania Estelle Perkins!" Tony called using the coaches full name.

"Oh hi Tony" Steph replied.

"Are you alright, Steph? I just called you by your full name and normally I would be in a headlock right about now." Tony questioned.

"One of the students from Harding Middle is in the hospital." Steph replied, referring to the middle school that was adjacent to Morgan.

"Who is it?" Tony asked.

"Kaylin Higgins" Steph replied.

"Kaylin Higgins?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah, why? Did you know her?" Steph asked.

"The name sounds familiar but it can't be her." Tony replied.

"Tony?" Steph called.

"I'm going to go see if Avery is out of her meeting." Tony replied, desperate for an out.

* * *

Tony rushed out of the gym and into his office, letting the door slam behind him. Stephania was his best friend besides McGee and Jimmy, but he couldn't retell the story right now. Just thinking about that day left him feeling claustrophobic and terrified. Rule eight said there was no such thing as a coincidence but there was no way. The Kaylin Higgins, Stephanie was referring to could not be the same girl. Surely he would have recognized the chubby, bubbly, wild haired daughter of his life long best friend. Besides the cops had told him that she was probably dead and if she were alive. She would not be the girl that he remembered. Of course that went without saying. How could she be the same? Who could be the same after what she had been through. From what Tony had been told, it was a car accident. Alex's car had skidded on dry ice and gone into a light pole, before flipping into a snow bank. They had found Kaylin wandering around disoriented and injured. She had lost consciousness in the ambulance and landed in a coma. According to Alex's will. Tony was to gain custody of Kaylin but one day she had disappeared from the hospital. Tony had contacted the authorities but Kaylin had disappeared without a trace, but was it possible she had been under his nose this entire time?

* * *

After faking his way through the first three periods, it was a huge relief when fourth period rolled around. Fourth was Tony's planning period. Typically Tony would go hangout in the teachers lounge or polish off his plans for practice, but today he just wanted to be alone. He grabbed a cup of coffee from the lounge and headed back to his office. He grabbed his phone from his desk and saw that he had missed calls. Tali's daycare knew to call Avery's classroom or the front office if they needed him, and nobody else would be calling him during work hours. Confused he unlocked his phone. It was an unfamiliar number. After building up some courage, he pressed call back.

"DC, Department of Child Services, this is Trish speaking."

"Hello, this is Tony DiNozzo."

"Anthony DiNozzo, Junior?"

"Yes, why? Is my daughter OK."

"Your daughter is fine. I am calling on behalf of Carter Children's Hospital. It seems that you have been named guardian of a young girl, whose parents were recently arrested."

"What is her name?"

"Kaylin Antonia Higgins, according to my file you knew her mother."

"She was my best friend."

"Are you willing to take in, Kaylin or do I need to enroll her in foster care."

"Of course I will take her."

* * *

 **A/N: How did Kaylin remain hidden for so long? Was her mom's death really what it seemed? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Up For It

It wasn't until after he had hung up with, Trish from Social Services. That Tony realized he had agreed to take in Kaylin, without first discussing it with Avery. It was one thing with Tali, she was his own flesh and blood, but could he really expect her to take in a strange child. A child he had not seen in five years. A child who may be far from what he remembered. What if Kaylin had brain damage from her accident and required round the clock, specialized care? Avery was a kind and understanding woman but they may be signing on for a great challenge. The bell was going to ring any second but he would not have students until the start of second lunch and the same went for Avery. Just in case he was late getting back. He scribbled down a note for his students. Saying that he would be right back and to do warm ups with Stephanie's class if he was not back when they got dressed out. The bell rang just as he arrived outside of Avery's classroom. Seconds later students were filing out, he greeted all of the students as they filed out, tucking his arm behind his back to deliver an arm less high five to Danny Kingston. Simon Monroe asked him for the umpteenth time if Ducky would star in the musical Dr. Who parody he was writing for the play competition at the end of the year. Once the last student had left he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"They really cracked down on us having booty calls in the classroom in the past few months." Avery joked.

"I'm not here for a booty call. I actually have something serious to discuss with you." Tony replied.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Tali?" Avery asked.

"Tali's fine and so am I. It's just, I got a call today." Tony replied.

"What's going on?" Avery asked.

"You remember how I told you about my best friend, Alex Higgins?" Tony asked.

"The tomboy who gave you your first playboy?" Avery questioned.

"Uh-huh" Tony replied.

"What about her?" Avery asked.

"I told you that she died in a car accident a few years ago. How her daughter was left in a coma and was abducted from the hospital." Tony explained.

"Yeah" Avery replied.

"I turned it over to the LEO's but given Kaylin's condition. They doubted she was alive and gave up the case fairly quickly. I thought about searching for her on my own. I started more times than I can count but I always gave up." Tony explained.

"Why?" Avery asked.

"I guess I was afraid of what I would found." Tony replied.

"That makes sense but why are you bringing this up now?" Avery asked.

"The call I got was from Social Services. It turns out that Kaylin is alive and her father was just arrested on multiple charges including child abuse. Based on what it says in Alex's will. I am supposed to take custody of Kaylin. I wasn't thinking in already agreed to take her in. Of course if you don't want to I can call them up and tell them I can't do it after all." Tony explained.

"First of all I don't want to be the monster who forced a child into foster care. Second of all we did discuss adopting older children. In a way this is kind of perfect." Avery replied.

"Are you sure? I mean it's a lot of work." Tony asked.

"Tony it's fine. We stepped up with Tali and I am grateful every day. I know that a twelve year old will be much more of a challenge. Especially given Kaylin's history but we love each other and we are going to love Kaylin just as much as we love Tali, just as much as we love any children we may have together." Avery explained.

"So Kaylin's finally going to be mine?" Tony asked.

"Kaylin is finally going to be yours." Avery confirmed, embracing her husband.

* * *

The following day was rough on Kaylin. The doctors had switched her from the morphine to regular Asprin. In a way it came as a relief, considering her family's addiction history but it was also a nightmare. Her head was killing her and she just wanted to sleep until it was totally gone. What little sleep she got was pure misery. Unable to sleep, eat, read, or enjoy television. She found herself lying in bed trying to recall the day that her mother died. She had suffered a major head injury and the result was the loss of most of her memories before she was eight years old. She could remember some things. Like her friend Susie Lopez's fifth birthday, and she got flashes of other moments. Sometimes she would see herself at the end of a driveway waiting for the mailman or petting a calico cat in a large white room with red and green furniture. George and Annabel never took her to the doctors or even seemed to care about his condition. She had tried to look it up but obtaining internet access was nearly impossible for her. It had been almost six years and she had learned to live with her condition, but sometimes she did wish that she had memories. In a fit of pain she closed her eyes and got another flash. This time she was running down a dark street, a woman was screaming for her to run until her legs gave out, but a man was chasing after her. The flash ended and Kaylin bolted up in her bed, drenched in sweat.

"I'm OK, I'm OK." Kaylin whispered to herself.

* * *

Tony had gotten the assistant coach to cover practice that afternoon and headed to the hospital as soon as the dismissal bell rang. Trish had warned that Kaylin had taken a serious blow to the head and that she may be a little off, as a result. For that reason he chose to go to the hospital alone. He didn't want to risk Tali's safety and security if Kaylin acted aggressive. He knew that Avery could handle herself but did not want to overwhelm Kaylin. He arrived to the hospital and asked for Kaylin's room number. When he arrived the girl was in a fitful sleep. She looked so small and fragile in that bed, her pale skin against the white sheets. She had become a woman since the last time he saw her and looked just like Alex did the day that they met. He knew that he needed to be careful but he could not help reaching down and gently stroking her soft hair and cheek.

"Hello Kaylin, I am your new father and I will always be there for you." Tony whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Kaylin formerly meet in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Meeting

Due to her condition visits to Kaylin had to be kept short. Tony spent the entire time just watching the girl sleep and wishing that she would wake up. He knew that she needed her sleep but he wanted to catch up with her. He wanted to apologize to her for letting her be in her father's hands for so long. Tony had never liked George and honestly never knew what Alex saw in that man. Their entire relationship lasted less than a year but it had life long ramifications. Kaylin was a wonderful kid and Tony would not trade her for the world. What he would trade was the physical and emotional damage that George had done to Alex and now Kaylin. He knew that it was wrong but Tony was seriously wishing that somebody was making George's life miserable in prison.

"I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo but I am going to have to kick you out." A nurse said entering the room.

"Has it been twenty minutes already?" Tony asked.

"Afraid so." The nurse replied.

"Let her know she had a visitor when she wakes up." Tony replied.

"You can come back in two hours. Unless you think somebody else is wanting to see her." The nurse explained.

"There are a couple of people but we all agreed to wait until she is a little better before we bombard her with visitors. I am only here because I am the guardian." Tony explained.

"I know Mr. DiNozzo and actually I need to speak with you about that, privately." The nurse explained.

* * *

Suddenly filled with nerves, Tony followed Avery's nurse down a long hallway to a small room. He recognized the room as a bereavement room. Where mourning families could compose themselves in private or say a longer goodbye if the patient's bed was needed right away. He took a seat on the couch and the nurse took a seat in a rolling chair opposite him.

"What's going on?" Tony asked, bracing bad news.

"When was the last time you interacted with Kaylin?" The nurse asked.

"Just after her seventh birthday." Tony replied.

"So you have had no contact since the accident that killed her mother?" The nurse asked.

"She was comatose when she was abducted from the hospital." Tony replied.

"So you are aware that Kaylin suffered a Traumatic Brain Injury?" The nurse questioned.

"Yes, why?" Tony asked, concern growing.

"While Kaylin made a remarkable recovery. There was a degree of damage done. Kaylin is suffering from a condition known as retrograde amnesia. She has no memory of the accident that took her mother's life. She was never properly treated for her condition. So there is no way of knowing if she could have been cured or not." The nurse explained.

"How bad is it? I mean can she make new memories? Can she learn or be on her own?" Tony asked.

"She is capable of making new memories. Anterograde Amnesia is a separate condition. While there have been documented cases of patients dealing with both disorders. It is extremely rare and thankfully Kaylin is not one of those patients. To answer your next questions Kaylin appears to be a very intelligent girl and should be able to live a normal life." The nurse explained.

"I know it's been a few years but can I get her treatment?" Tony asked.

"I can refer you to a neurologist who may be able to help her." The nurse replied.

* * *

Knowing of Kaylin's disorder left Tony feeling defeated and conflicted. He remembered when Gibbs was suffering from amnesia. It was almost worse when the memories came back and he was forced relive every terrible thing that had happened in the past fifteen years. He didn't want Kaylin to have to relive her mother's death but surely there were some good memories she had lost. His heart ached for his new daughter. She was only twelve and she had been through more than most people endured in a lifetime.

* * *

Knowing that Kaylin was suffering from amnesia made Tony even more nervous about the reunion. If she had lost all memory from before the accident. There was no way that she would remember him. The last time had had seen her outside of the hospital. Was at her seventh birthday party. He remembered sitting with Alex on the porch watching Kaylin and her two best friends jump around in the bounce house. Alex had been acting strange for a while and that day. When the girls were out of ear shot. She told him that she wanted him to take Kaylin, "Should something happen." At the time Tony didn't think much of it. He just thought it was a legal thing. It was not long before the two hours was up and he was able to visit with Kaylin again. This time Kaylin was awake. She was sitting up in her bed, with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. The nurse had given him some tips on how to interact with her but that did nothing to ease his nerves.

"Kaylin?" Tony called.

"What?" Kaylin asked.

"Can I come in?" Tony asked.

"Who are you?" Kaylin asked.

"My name is Tony DiNozzo and I knew your mother." Tony explained.

"My mom died years ago." Kaylin replied.

"I know" Tony replied.

"So why am I just meeting you now?" Kaylin asked.

"Long story" Tony replied.

"Alrighty then, what do you want?" Kaylin asked.

"Before she died, your mother gave me custody." Tony replied.

"Well then why didn't you take me?! Why did I have to live in that hellhole?!" Kaylin demanded.

"Short answer your father is an asshole." Tony replied.

"Ain't that the truth." Kaylin snorted.

* * *

Only being allowed visits for fifteen minutes every two hours really had it's draw backs. The most notable being that Kaylin barely had time to get to know her new father. He wanted to stick around and offered to tell his wife he would have to miss dinner, but the nurses felt it would be best for Kaylin to eat her dinner alone. Because apparently eating soupy mashed potatoes and plastic chicken was oh so stressful. By the time she would be ready for visitors again, visiting hours would be over. Tony had promised to return the next day but she was not holding him to that. Who would want a child who was so broken? Especially when he already had a wonderful family waiting for him at home. She would just be a burden on them. That's all she would ever be, a burden.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony be able to convince Kaylin that she is not a burden? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Getting Ready

The sound of Tali's laughter was a pleasant welcome, when Tony returned from the hospital. The visit with Kaylin was more discouraging than he had anticipated. The amnesia disorder was painful and terrifying but Tony could get her through. The greatest discouragement was seeing how Kaylin had been changed. The warm and bubbly girl he had once known was gone. In her place was a lost and fearful young woman. A young woman who had no idea who he was or memory of the happy time in her life. She now bore physical and emotional scars from her father's abuse. It killed Tony to think that all of this could have been prevented. If he had just tried harder in the first place. The following days, weeks, and months would be a challenge, but he knew that he could get through it. Kaylin was the one who may never bounce back. He left his car behind and stepped into the house. Avery was sitting on the couch playing patty cake with Tali.

"Alright Tali, Abba's home and I believe that you need the potty. Go to the bathroom and we will have dinner ready when you come out." Avery told the toddler.

"OK!" Tali cried.

* * *

Tali scampered out of the room and towards the downstairs bathroom. Avery brushed the toys off of the couch and signaled for Tony to join her on the couch. Tony studied his wife. She reminded him a lot of Kate. She was small but fierce. That was about where the physical similarities ended. Her eyes were blue while Kate's were brown, her hair fell somewhere between strawberry blonde and brown. Avery also wore blue glasses and had a scar just above her eye from when she crashed her bike. Avery tucked her hands under her chin and propped her arms on her knees.

"How did it go?" Avery asked.

"Not great" Tony admitted.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt worse than we thought?" Avery asked.

"You could say that." Tony replied.

"Well is she going to be OK?" Avery asked.

"I don't know. She's not bad hurt at least not this time but when her mom died and she ended up in a coma. She had a brain injury and while she recovered better than the doctors anticipated. Especially with her circumstances. She has retrograde amnesia. She has no memory of her life before the accident." Tony explained.

"Well can they help her?" Avery asked.

"She is going to see a neurologist next week. An expert on amnesia and they will give me an answer but it's been so long." Tony explained.

"What can we do for her?" Avery asked.

"We are going have to be delicate with this to ensure that she feels secure." Tony replied.

"Should we send Tali to my parents?" Avery asked.

"I don't think we need to go that far. Kaylin is going to be in the hospital for a few more days and we can ease her into meeting us. I will probably bring Tali on the last day but you will be able to come tomorrow or the next day." Tony explained.

"If your sure she can handle it." Avery replied.

"That's where it gets hard. I don't want to overwhelm Kaylin but I also don't want to upset Tali. I mean the last time she went away from home..." Tony started.

"We will work through this. As a family." Avery assured.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Tony asked.

"You forget that my start was not easy either. My adoptive parents saved me. After everybody else gave up and I promised I would pay it forward one day. Well this is my chance." Avery explained.

"Alright" Tony replied.

* * *

After they got Tali in bed Tony and Avery began clearing out the guest room. They doubted that Kaylin had any furniture but they could track down cheap furniture on local resale sites and in thrift-shops. Tony stripped the guest bed of the overly fancy guest sheets, sealed them in a bag and shoved them in the hall closet. He grabbed a set of sea blue, ocean print sheets and put them on the bed. He assumed they would be more welcoming for a twelve year old than the frilly old lady sheets that Avery's grandmother had given her as a house warming gift.

"I found a desk on Craiglist and I can get my old dresser and your old bookshelf out of storage. That will save us a bundle." Avery explained.

"Sounds good" Tony replied.

"As for decor I was thinking we could let Kaylin pick it out for herself. I will leave some things up so she will feel welcome but I also don't want her to feel like she is just a guest. I want her to know she can decorate how she likes." Avery explained.

"We can take her shopping next weekend. Gibbs is taking Tali to a kids day near his hardware store that Saturday." Tony explained.

"That's perfect and we can bring Kaylin by if she wants." Avery replied.

"Perfect" Tony replied.

* * *

The late night hours were the worst Kaylin had found. It was when her pain was at it's worse and it was when the hospital was at it's scariest. People could and did code at any time but it always seemed to be worse at night. She wasn't sure if it was the frequency of the night time codes or the fact that the hospital was so silent that she could hear the shrieks of the families who had lost their children. Seven children had died during her time in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. It was a soul sucking reality to hear of the loved children losing their battles. While she was lying here all alone and unloved. Her family a man she did not remember who claimed to care for her but never looked for her or visited her mom's grave. She heard the dreaded sound and the automated announcement. The room next to hers a cancer kid. She heard the mother's scream and knew that David F. Peters was dead and gone. She had thought that he was getting better but that was clearly not the case. Another soul gone too soon and another cruel reminder that the universe was really, really fucked up.

"Why can't you just take me?! Enough of the innocent kids! Just take me! My life isn't anything. It isn't anything." Kaylin cried into the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Kaylin learn to accept Tony's love? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Sleepless Night

Needless to say Tony did not get much sleep that night. He spent most of the eight hours tossing and turning, worrying about Kaylin. He wished that he had an idea of how to handle this. He was terrified when he found out about Tali. He remembered the fear of having no idea how to be a father but his fears for Kaylin were far deeper and harder hitting. Raising an emotionally damaged and traumatized teenager was a completely different ballgame from raising a toddler. He was relieved that Avery was supportive and willing, and knew that she would be a wonderful mom to Kaylin. Still his fears were not eased. Beside him Avery was not fairing much better in the sleep department and soon sat up beside him on the bed.

"Can't sleep?" Avery asked.

"Not at all." Tony admitted.

"You worried about Kaylin?" Avery asked.

"Can we do this? I mean I know that we want to but can we?" Tony questioned.

"As long as we have each other. We can do just about anything." Avery assured.

"Even raise a broken girl?" Tony asked.

"It won't be easy but her alternative is worse. Besides we are both broken in a way. Who better to raise a girl like Kaylin?" Avery explained.

"I hate to admit it but you are always right." Tony admitted.

"Aw Tony I teach high school students drama. I can win anything." Avery smirked.

"Just give me a couple years." Tony retorted.

"We'll see" Avery teased.

"Back to Kaylin" Tony replied.

"Tony I really don't know what to tell you. You always have your doubts but it always works out and it always works out because we love each other." Avery explained.

"It kills me that she is like this. She was the happiest kid you ever met and now she's just so broken and lost. It would kill Alex to see what her daughter turned into and it kills me that I let it her turn out that way." Tony explained

"You didn't let her turn out this way. You thought that she was dead." Avery reminded.

"I know but I could have done more, I should have done more." Tony explained.

"Tony, you are doing more." Avery assured.

* * *

After a sleepless night, Tony had a hard time getting going the next morning. It came as a huge relief that it was Avery's day to drive and that she had agreed to get Tali ready. Since Tony had done it two days in a row that week. Another relief was that it was a BNHFC day. Basic Nutrition, Health, and Fitness Conditioning was a new program the principal had initiated that year. It meant that once a week each Physical Education class would go to the auditorium and get a lecture, watch a video, or participate in a demonstration that would train them in healthy eating and lifestyles. It also meant that Tony just had to show up and take roll. Typically he hated BNHFC days but on days like today. They were a blessing.

"It's BNHFC day" Stephanie commented.

"Uh huh" Tony yawned.

"Hey since we don't have to do anything. How about we go behind the gym to smoke and drink the wine cooler I swiped from my dad. Who knows maybe we will end up making out." Stephanie jibbed.

"I can't smoke, plague and aren't you gay" Tony yawned.

"I know and I am, just making sure you are paying attention." Stephanie explained.

"Sorry Steph it was a rough night." Tony yawned.

"Terrible twos or were you and Avery having fun?" Stephanie asked.

"That girl you were talking about yesterday. She is the daughter of my childhood best friend Alex. I practically raised her until she was seven. Then Alex was killed in a car wreck and Kaylin was injured. I was by her side every day. Until one day she disappeared from the hospital. They looked for her for a while but given her condition. They were not expecting to find her alive and soon gave up the search. I tried to look for her myself but I was so afraid of what I would find." Tony explained.

"Tony" Stephanie gasped.

"They called me yesterday and I am supposed to take custody. Avery is willing to help but it is still going to be a long road." Tony explained.

"I don't do feelings that well but my sister is a social worker. I bet that she could give you some advice." Stephanie offered.

"That would be amazing." Tony replied.

* * *

Kaylin forced herself to sit up in bed. The doctors said that she would be able to go home the following Monday. Wherever home may be. She tried not to focus on her problems and turn her attention to getting well. She didn't want to go home what she wanted was for her headache to go away. She had been in near constant pain since waking up and she just wanted it to be over. The weird thing is since the head injury. She was getting more flashes. Most were pretty insignificant and she just brushed them off as something she had seen on TV or read in a book. There was nothing before she was seven years old. So how could she have known that these flashes were her memories coming back to her?

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 _Seven year old Kaylin kicked her feet back and forth, they tapped against the hard brown wood. With each kick the chair would scoot back a bit. She hated her dad's apartment. It smelled bad and people were mean and always telling her to go away. The paint in the wall was peeling and roaches ran all over the place. She had counted over two hundred so far._

" _No George it's over! This is no place for a child! Even if it is only for one afternoon a week. Either agree to meet at the park or it is over!" Alex snapped._

" _She's my daughter and I have my rights!" George bellowed._

" _No I am meeting my lawyer and it is either the park or nothing!" Alex barked._

" _Fuck you bitch! Your dead and when your dead! I will have her all the time!" George snapped._

" _My friend Tony would get her you idiot!" Alex snapped._

" _Mommy what's going on?" Kaylin asked._

" _Get Monkey Bear and let's go. We aren't seeing daddy for a while." Alex explained._

" _Why?" Kaylin asked._

" _Don't worry about it." Alex sniffed._

" _Your mom's a whore and you are a baby whore! I may not even be your dad! That cop your mommy is friends with is a possibility!" George snapped._

* * *

 _ **Emd Flashback**_

* * *

 **A/N: Will Kaylin make anything of her memories? Is what George implied about Tony true? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Avery Meets Kaylin

After faking his way through the day. Tony was relieved to be reminded that the gym floor was going to be buffed and basketball practice would be released half an hour early. Still he had a long afternoon ahead of him but at least he would have a spare thirty minutes. After basketball and play practice let out. Avery and him would be heading to the hospital to visit with Kaylin. Avery's parents had Tali for the evening so it actually worked out perfectly.

* * *

Deep down Tony was dreading bringing Avery to the hospital. She was accepting of Kaylin but what if things changed when she actually saw how much work it would involve? What if Kaylin didn't take to Avery? He wished that things could be easier and his family could just be happy and secure. He didn't blame Kaylin for the ordeal. She was just an innocent child who had been through a terrible ordeal. He didn't blame Avery either. She was a warm and loving woman who just wanted to help but had no idea what she was getting into. He was in the same boat but at least he wasn't walking blindly into this just to satisfy the person he loved. He wondered if Avery would have agreed to this if if she were not married to him.

"Alright Team! Hit the showers! Rest up tonight and eat well tomorrow. We've got the big game at six o'clock sharp tomorrow evening!" Tony announced.

"Hey coach want to come over for a little pre-game dinner tonight?" Daniel asked.

"Can't tonight I'm afraid. Avery and I have plans, thanks anyway" Tony replied.

"Alright. Well good luck." Daniel replied.

"You too" Tony replied.

* * *

Avery dropped Tali off with her parents for the evening. Her parents knew about Kaylin and were supportive of everything. Her mother even offered advice based on their own experiences. Of course twenty years ago Avery had been Kaylin. If anybody could get through to that girl it would be her. She took great comfort in knowing that her parents were so caring and understanding. Their love was the reason she could save Kaylin. Even more so their love was the reason that she could be married to a man like Tony DiNozzo in the first place.

"Oh Tali girl! Come to grandma!" Avery's mom called.

"She has several changes of clothes and about half a pack of diapers in her bag. I also packed snacks for her and some money if you want to order out." Avery explained.

"Oh Avery that is unnecessary." Sun assured.

"I know but I was just offering. Anyway we should be home around eight." Avery replied.

"Take your time and give my best to that sweet girl." Sun replied.

"I will but visiting hours end at seven thirty." Avery explained.

"If you choose your words right you can stay all night." Sun laughed.

"I'll remember that but I don't know if Kaylin wants me be there that long." Avery replied.

"Well just remember my old tricks." Sun reminded.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was made mostly in silence. Both Tony and Avery trying their hardest to hide their concerns. Both wanted to help out a child in need but both knew that they were in for a long road. Of course as long and hard as it would be for them. It was a literal nightmare for Kaylin. It was only their love for each other and desire for helping the greater good. That was pushing them to step up and parent Kaylin. It had been so rewarding with Tali and that story was so far different than Kaylin's. Finally Tony turned into the hospital and that was it. He climbed out of the car first and Avery followed close behind.

"Well here goes nothing." Tony breathed.

"We are going to do great." Avery assured.

* * *

By her third afternoon in the hospital Kaylin had the routine down pat. She looked up at the clock and forced a fake smile across her face. It was quarter past five. That meant about forty five minutes until dinner and about two hours until visiting hours ended. So far there had been no visitors but she couldn't say she was surprised. Who would want to visit her? Her parents were locked up, she had no friends in this life, and everybody from her past life had forgotten about her. Just as she had forgotten about all of them. Tony had come in the day before but she doubted he would be back. According to his profile. He was married with a daughter. Why would a man like him need a broken daughter. Figuring she had nothing to lose. She laid back, covered herself with the scratchy white sheets, and closed her eyes. She heard the door open and three people stepped inside.

"Great more doctors." Kaylin groaned.

"No Kaylin it's me." Tony replied.

"Tony? You came back?" Kaylin questioned.

"I did and I brought somebody with me this time." Tony explained.

"Who?" Kaylin asked.

"Kaylin this is my wife Avery." Tony introduced.

"Hello Kaylin it is wonderful to meet you." Avery greeted.

"Hi" Kaylin replied shyly.

"We are so happy to be welcoming you into our home. We have a room ready for you but you can decorate it for yourself." Avery explained.

"However you want. We did a wonderful zoo theme for our daughter Tali. She's two." Tony explained.

"My last room was a meth lab. I wouldn't know where to start. Besides you guys won't want me for very long." Kaylin scoffed.

"No Kaylin we both want you and are thrilled to take you in, you are our family." Avery assured.

"I am nothing." Kaylin groaned.

"You are everything to us." Tony assured.

"Stop lying to me but I know the truth. Nobody in the world wants me. That is what my father and step-mom always said and it is the one truth they told." Kaylin explained, grimly.

* * *

 **A/N: Kaylin comes home in the next chapter but will Tony and Avery be able to convince her that she is loved? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Welcome Home

With each passing day it was becoming more and more obvious to Tony and Avery that Kaylin was a deeply troubled child. The doctors were planning on releasing Kaylin by the weekend and after that the couple would be on their own. They were frantically getting in contact with pediatric therapists and doing research on how to parent a damaged child. Avery had lived a very similar life to Kaylin but still she was grateful for the resources they had now. Maybe if these resources had existed when she was younger she would have found a home sooner. She adored her adoptive parents but would have loved to have had a forever home far sooner than she had. Tony was damaged by his childhood as well but unlike Avery and now Kaylin. He did not find love and support until he was grown. More specifically he did not find security until he found himself on Team Gibbs.

* * *

The hospital called early Friday morning and informed Tony that Kaylin was set to be released that afternoon. He called Tali's daycare and arranged to allow her to stay a little longer. So that Avery and him could bring Kaylin home together. They had passed their first inspection the night before and would had random inspections roughly twice a month until the adoption was finalized. For Kaylin's sake Tony was praying for a quick process. George and Kaylin's step-mother had lost custody and both flat out refused the courses offered that may grant them at least a few rights. It was a clean break, and both Tony and Avery had impeccable records. Avery had even fostered two of her students when their parents were injured in an accident and needed to rehab for several months. With those odds, the adoption could be wrapped in record time. It all fell on how Tony and Avery parented and how Kaylin thrived. Tony's greatest fear was Kaylin being deemed failure to thrive. As a result of George's abuse and being forced into foster care. A girl like that would be eaten alive in foster care. Avery had barely survived and she was only saved by the kindness of strangers who weren't even considering fostering or adoption.

Much to Tony's surprise he spotted Jimmy's car in the school's parking lot, Friday morning. Given that the Palmer's did not have any ties to the high school and Jimmy hadn't mentioned any reason to be there. It came as a pleasant surprise on a complex morning.

"Palmer! What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"They are having a career day for the STEM program and I am speaking about being a Medical Examiner." Jimmy explained.

"Why isn't Ducky speaking? He alright?" Tony asked.

"He's good but he thought the students would respond better to me." Jimmy replied.

"He'd have done better than he thinks but it's good to see you." Tony replied.

"Thanks, so how are things?" Jimmy asked.

"You remember my friend Alex? The one with the daughter?" Tony asked.

"The one who died." Jimmy commented.

"Uh-huh, well it turns out that Kaylin was alive all this time. Somehow she ended up in the custody of her father but he was recently arrested and she is now in my care." Tony explained.

"That's great!" Jimmy cried.

"Not really, a lot happened in those six years and Kaylin is not the same girl I remember. I love her with all my heart and am more than willing to step up as her father. Same goes for Avery but it is not going to be easy for any of us." Tony explained.

"You're going to do great. If you need advice you can ask Avery's parents or even Gibbs." Jimmy assured.

"I have a feeling Gibbs is still pissed at me for leaving." Tony admitted.

"Well first off he would feel a lot better if you talk to him. Secondly Gibbs gets pissed off at the sun if it rains. Don't take it to heart." Jimmy explained.

"He was like a father to me and then it just changed! It's like he doesn't care! I don't have a loving adoptive family like Avery. I am alone in all of this!" Tony cried.

"First off you have Avery and Tali, secondly Avery's family adores you, and thirdly you still have my family and McGee." Jimmy assured.

"How's McEngaged doing?" Tony asked.

"They are doing alright. Delilah was in the hospital last week but it was just a routine thing and she is doing great now. They are going to be sending out save the date cards next month." Jimmy explained.

"Will I be invited?" Tony asked.

"If McGee wants me there you will be." Jimmy assured.

"Aw you don't have to do that." Tony replied.

"Considering nobody would have ever noticed me at NCIS if it weren't for you. Yeah I kind of do. Besides McGee likes you a lot. He's just overwhelmed with wedding planning." Jimmy assured.

"That is challenging." Tony recalled.

"Exactly" Jimmy replied.

*BREOOOONNNGGG!*

"Well that's first bell. See ya later." Tony said.

"Call me if you need anything!" Jimmy called.

* * *

Tony managed to get off work right after school let out. His team had a big win the day before and par their agreement. If they won and were humble winners. They would get a free pass on the next practice. If they lost they would go over the drills they had done wrong in the game and if they were sore winners they would have hell week level practice for three solid hours. That got most of the team to be humble when it came to wins. Of course winning games and practice free passes were the farthest things from his mind right now. All he cared about was getting everything handled with Kaylin. He was relieved to have the weekend to get everything settled.

* * *

Tony and Avery arrived to the hospital just after two thirty that afternoon. They went through the process of signing in and then were escorted up to Kaylin's room by a social worker. When they arrived she was sitting up on her bed. A small rolling suitcase was leaned up against the foot of the bed.

"Kaylin your family is here." The social worker called.

"Which family? The bastard or the doesn't really want me people?" Kaylin asked.

"We want you." Tony assured.

"Say that when the social worker isn't here." Kaylin scoffed.

"It's normal for children who have endured trauma. Don't take it to heart." The social worker assured.

* * *

Around four in the afternoon Tony pulled into the driveway of a medium sized, gray bricked house. He got out first and grabbed Kaylin's bags for her. Kaylin followed close behind, studying the yard and front porch. It was a sitcom style house with a flowers on the porch and two trees in the yard. At least there wasn't the white picket fence. Just a wire gate in the front and a brown fence wrapping around the backyard.

"Where's the dog?" Kaylin asked.

"No dog since Harold died last year. Just an old cat by the name of Wally Pete." Avery explained.

"Well good because I am allergic to dogs. Cats are alright though." Kaylin replied.

"Well that's good because Tali wants a kitten and so do I." Avery replied.

* * *

Maybe the DiNozzo's really weren't that bad. Still Kaylin wasn't going to believe anything until she saw it. George had actually seemed decent when she first came to live with him. After getting the tour of the living room and kitchen. She was lead up the staircase to the second floor. Tony opened the door of the room at the far end of the hall. Kaylin couldn't help but wonder if she was kicking out somebody's grandmother. The sheets weren't bad a simple red but everything else was flowers and other old lady accouterments.

"We can decorate it however you want. My grandma did this room as a housewarming present and she doesn't understand that not everybody is an eight five year old Korean woman." Avery explained.

"Your Korean?" Kaylin asked.

"I was adopted." Avery explained.

"So who did I kick out?" Kaylin asked.

"This was the guest room. We have a fourth room but it's attached to our room. So we are going to use that as a nursery." Avery explained.

"So who has the other room? Or are you keeping as far away as possible?" Kaylin asked.

"That room actually belongs to my er me and Avery's daughter Tali. She's two almost three and I was sure I mentioned her before." Tony explained.

"So where is Tali?" Kaylin asked.

"Daycare, I was just going to get her. If you would like to come along." Tony offered.

"No thanks I don't want to weird her out." Kaylin replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Tali and Kaylin meet in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Something In Common

Kaylin bolted upright in her bed and looked frantically around the room. This was not her room, it was far too spacious to be her room. She smelled something cooking in the kitchen and it was actual food. Not the drugs her dad and step-mom usually cooked. A strange sound soon found it's way into her room. It was the sound of laughter. Cautiously she pulled herself out of bed and made her way into the hall. She soon noticed the staircase and doors lining the hall. She wondered if she had fallen asleep in one of the utility closets again, but where did the bed come from. Curiously she made her way down the stairs. It wasn't until she was standing in the kitchen, that she remembered she was in her new home. A little girl was sitting at the table, desperately slamming her hands onto a plastic yellow, hippo. Tony was slapping at the green one and Avery was hitting the blue hippo.

"Oh look who's awake." Tony commented.

"What day is it?" Kaylin asked.

"It's still Friday, sweetheart. You fell asleep just after we brought you home." Avery replied.

"I take it I missed dinner." Kaylin sighed.

"Not even close. We fed Tali already, because she needs to get to bed but I made you a special dinner. In honor of your first night." Tony explained.

"You did?" Kaylin asked.

"Greek Chicken and Rice, it was one of your mom's classics. If I remember correctly it was your favorite." Tony explained.

"I'm sorry I don't remember that." Kaylin apologized.

"Well yours is saved out in the fridge. If you wait just a second I will heat it up for you." Avery replied.

"It's ready? Then what are you cooking?" Kaylin asked.

"My famous chocolate cake. Should be done soon and cool enough to eat before too long." Avery explained.

"You made cake for me?" Kaylin asked.

"Well I have been promising it to Tony for weeks now." Avery laughed.

"Oh OK" Kaylin sniffed.

"Sweetheart it was a joke." Avery assured.

"I don't remember the last time anybody was nice to me. At least at home." Kaylin explained.

"Well get used to it. This is your life now." Tony replied.

"I... I'm sorry. I need to get to bed. Tali is really cute." Kaylin stammered.

"Alright but your food is in the fridge if you get hungry and I may just leave a slice of cake by your bed." Avery explained.

* * *

Much to Kaylin's relief the tears did not come until after she was already upstairs. She had wished and prayed for a loving family for so long. Now she finally had it and she didn't know how to react. Tony had cooked a meal she had once loved but she had no memory of the dish. In fact the only home-cooked meals she could recall were meals that local churches and temples would cook meals and delivered them to impoverished families. Of course half the time George and Estelle would eat everything before she could make it to the main room. Drugs tended to do that to you. Purely exhausted she collapsed onto her overly comfortable bed, tears pouring down her cheeks. The sound of feet coming down the hallway, caused her to tense up. She had been waiting for the other shoe to drop and she was sure that was about to happen. The door opened and Avery stepped inside.

"Kaylin? Are you awake?" Avery asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kaylin asked.

"I want to talk to you for a minute." Avery replied.

"Am I in trouble?" Kaylin asked.

"How could you be in trouble? You've been asleep the entire time you've been here." Avery laughed.

"Force of habit." Kaylin sighed.

"I get that." Avery replied.

"So what do you want?" Kaylin asked.

"I know how you feel." Avery confessed.

"How?" Kaylin questioned.

"I was abandoned and abused." Avery admitted.

"You were? Or are you just saying that?" Kaylin asked.

"I would not lie about such a thing." Avery assured.

"Give me your story." Kaylin sighed.

"My birth mother died of leukemia when I was six months old. The doctor kept misdiagnosing her and by the time she got the right diagnosis. It was too late and she died three weeks later. My dad suffered a nervous breakdown after the funeral. He shot and killed my mom's doctor, before turning the gun on himself. He lived but had severe mental impairments and spent the rest of his life in a group home. I only met him twice. Before he died just after I turned fifteen" Avery explained.

"Then you weren't abandoned. You were orphaned." Kaylin scoffed.

"After my dad became disabled. I was sent to live with my Uncle Arthur. He was my dad's half brother but he was the only family I had. When I was five years old he married my Aunt Suzanne. Suzanne never wanted children and Arthur cared more about her. Than he ever did about me. For the next year they beat me and kept me locked up in my room. Until one day they just left. I was alone for three days before anybody found me. I ran out of food and stole some groceries from my neighbors. They called the police on me and I was sent to my first foster home. I was with the Jones' for a year and they were horrible to me. Mr. Jones sexually assaulted me on a daily basis. It wasn't until one of the other children told a teacher. That we were freed but by then I was too far gone. I had so many great homes in the next six years but I was so angry and lost. They all just gave up on me. I also ended up in a lot of horrible homes but each horrible home left me more damaged. Just before I turned twelve I was placed with what I thought was another great family. They had two children of their own and had adopted three others. I tried my best to be good. I really did but one night I went to a party and somebody spiked the punch. I came home drunk and they ended up grounding me. They didn't even bother to ask me what had happened. They were going down to Disney that weekend and I ended up being left with the family who adopted me." Avery explained.

"The Koreans?" Kaylin questioned.

"Actually my father is Greek, my mother is Korean and Iranian." Avery clarified.

"Oh" Kaylin replied.

"Ironically my family didn't even plan on adopting any children. They had four older children and were expecting a fifth. My mom worked with my foster mom at that time and she did her a favor. My family bonded with me more in that short three day weekend than anybody I had ever lived with. Tuesday rolled around but instead of going back to my foster family. I was taken to a group home. I lived there for a month and was about to give up. When my family came back for me. Needless to say I was shocked. Nobody had ever come back for me before. Even better they adopted me right away." Avery explained.

"So you got your happy ending." Kaylin commented.

"Yes I did but it came with a lot of hurt. You see my mom and former foster mom used to be best friends but after I was adopted. They stopped speaking." Avery explained.

"Why?" Kaylin asked.

"My mom found out that my foster family had voted to send me away. All over one little slip up and my mom could not handle that. Anyway I got my happy ending. My mom went on to have four more children of her own but loved me just as much as the biological. I was never the adopted daughter. I was their daughter. To this day my mom yells at me if I refer to myself as adopted and it's not because I am explaining my circumstances." Avery explained.

"So you are saying you won't give up on me?" Kaylin asked.

"Not as long as there is breath in my lungs." Avery vowed.

"What about Tony?" Kaylin asked.

"Tony does not give up on anybody." Avery assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Will knowing Avery's story help Kaylin at all? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Trust Issues

Tony came upstairs carrying a giant piece of cake on a red plastic plate. He noticed that the door to Kaylin's room was ajar. He carefully opened the door the rest of the way and discovered Kaylin and Avery curled up together on Kaylin's bed. A smile creeped across Tony's face at the precious sight. If anybody could reach Kaylin, it was Avery. She was the strongest, most determined person Tony had ever met. She was the person who never knew a stranger and went out of her way to help people in need. Her past had been as rocky and painful as Kaylin's, but she did not let it get her down. She was a shining example for Kaylin. That with the right love and a little hope, anything was possible. Quietly Tony placed the cake on the bedside table. He leaned down and kissed both of his girls on the forehead.

"Sleep well, my girls. I love you very much." Tony whispered.

* * *

The next time Kaylin woke the sun was shining through her window. She felt a strong and warm arm draped over her. She looked up to see Avery curled up beside her on the bed. Nobody had ever curled up with her like this. At least not in the time frame, she could remember. Her mind drifted to the previous night. She remembered Avery telling her about her childhood. About how she had a similar past, but had found a loving family. Sitting beside the bed was a slice of chocolate cake. Not wanting to disturb her new mom, Kaylin gently pulled herself out of bed. She picked up the cake and walked over to the desk. Even though it had been sitting out for hours. This cake was still the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. The sun shined through her window and she heard birds chirping in the distance. It was like a scene out of a movie. As she sat wrapped in the warmth of the present moment, she could not help but wonder if this was real. Surely it was too good to be true. A silent tear fell from her eyes and she wondered how long it would take them to notice that she was gone.

* * *

Upon waking up, Avery discovered Kaylin sitting in her desk chair. The young girl had her legs propped up on the desk, her empty cake plate sat beside her on the floor. Avery wondered if her story had gotten through. She knew that having a common struggle would not magically cure Kaylin. Healing would be a months if not years long process. There would be great accomplishments and major setbacks, but commodity was major step in the right direction. She mainly hoped that Kaylin believed what she had said. That neither her nor Tony would give up on her. Both parts of the couple knew the pain of abuse and abandonment and both cared deeply for lost souls. Both had been given up on by peopled the trusted and knew how much it hurt. Neither would do the same to an innocent, especially a child.

"How did you sleep?" Avery asked.

"Alright, did you sleep OK? You didn't look very comfortable." Kaylin questioned.

"I slept just fine." Avery assured.

"Did I cry last night?" Kaylin asked.

"A little but there is no shame in tears." Avery replied.

"Was your story true?" Kaylin asked.

"Why would I make something like that up?" Avery questioned.

"I don't know but after George and Estelle, I can't trust anybody." Kaylin sighed.

"Rest assured that I will do everything in my power to prove to you that you are loved." Avery assured.

"If you say so." Kaylin mumbled.

* * *

Kaylin waited until Avery left, before walking back over to her bed. She ran her finger nails over her wrist and watched them form small, pale, pink lines. She didn't want to be dead per say but if something were to happen to her. She couldn't promise that she would keep up the fight. Of course if she were injured and incapacitated. Her fate would rest in Tony and Avery's hands. If she got sick maybe she would get lucky and there would be nothing that could be done. She thought back to those bad Lifetime movies that Estelle would watch. She imagined herself as one of those woman; lying in a hospital bed, attached to machines, her loved ones gathered around. Outside rain would fall or a bird would fly past as she took her final breaths. A sappy song about dying young would play as the futures of her family and friends played on the screen. She knew she was romanticizing dying young. In reality she would probably go in a cold and empty hospital room. Maybe Tony and Avery would be there or maybe they wouldn't. In reality life would just go on, it would probably be a plain day and bird would keep doing what they did. Her family would just move on with their lives, and she was fine with that. She was hardly a soul worth weeping over. From downstairs she heard Tali laughing at some kids show, Tony and Avery moved around on the first floor. She was alive and they were already going about life as if she had never been born.

"Well I don't need you either!" Kaylin bellowed from the hallway.

* * *

Tony stood at the bottom of the stairs, Kaylin's statement broke his heart. He wanted to take his eldest daughter to go out and buy some supplies for her room, but now he was not so sure. He wanted Kaylin to feel loved, but he also did not want her to feel as if he was only being kind to her. Because she was upset. People talked about babies needing come with a manual. Babies were easy, it was teenagers who needed a manual. More specifically damaged teenagers. Avery had walked in Kaylin's shoes but Tony was clueless. Avery said that Senior was abusive but he did not see it. He had been a spoiled and naughty child. Senior had lost the love of his life and Tony still expected the world from him. He deserved any treatment that befell him. Upstairs Kaylin continued to shout about how pointless life was and Tony's heart continued to break.

"Lord, grant me strength." Tony prayed.

* * *

 **A/N: Naturally Kaylin, still lacks trust. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Life So Far

Two weeks had passed since Kaylin, joined the DiNozzo family. She was meeting with a therapist every afternoon but so far was not opening up. Tony and Avery were going out of their way to show Kaylin she was loved. They weren't giving her material things. For one thing that was a dangerous road to get on, and for another thing it just seemed cold. Instead Avery would bake cookies and treats, just for Kaylin. While Tony would wake her up and take her for walks in the mornings. Kaylin would eat her treats and walk with Tony, but still would not open up. Even Tali was doing all she could to show her new sister she was loved. Tali was the only one, Kaylin would reciprocate kindness to. Maybe because a child, had never hurt her. Whatever the reason, Tony and Avery were relieved that there was one person Kaylin was open with.

"Are you all set for tonight?" Avery asked, as Tony poured his morning coffee.

"Packed and ready to go." Tony replied.

"What time is the team leaving again?" Avery asked.

"Just after third period. We should be back by tomorrow evening." Tony replied.

"You'll call when you get there?" Avery questioned.

"Yes mother. I will call when I get there." Tony assured.

"Wives worry too." Avery reminded.

"Makes me glad, I'm not an agent anymore." Tony sighed.

"Same here." Avery replied.

"Don't worry, I will call when I arrive and tonight too." Tony replied.

"Good because Tali will want to hear from you." Avery replied.

"You sure you can handle Kaylin?" Tony asked.

"I've got this. Enjoy your game and mini vacation." Avery assured.

"Oh I will." Tony vowed.

* * *

Needless to say Tony was apprehensive about leaving Kaylin for the first time. If his team hadn't of been invited to an elite, charity basketball tournament. He would never have agreed to an overnight trip, so soon. Originally the family was supposed to join him but between Tali's cold and the host hotel already being overbooked. He doubted Kaylin would have been a willing traveler anyway. He was probably worrying for nothing. It was only one night and Kaylin was in the best hands possible. Still he had his doubts. Kaylin was so new into her recovery period. What if she saw him going out of town as abandonment. Maybe he should just feign catching Tali's cold and get the assistant coach to cover the trip. No it was too late for that. The best he could do was give Kaylin a warm goodbye, before heading on his way.

"Why did you call me out?" Kaylin asked.

"I am going out of town tonight and I just wanted to say goodbye." Tony replied.

"I knew you would bail eventually." Kaylin scoffed.

"I am just going to the overnight tournament. I will be back tomorrow afternoon." Tony clarified.

"Whatever have fun." Kaylin sighed.

"Can I bring you anything?" Tony asked.

"Just come back" Kaylin murmured.

"Always" Tony vowed.

* * *

School let out and Kaylin got on the bus as usual. She had been riding the bus ever since the fourth grade. At least now she went to a house and not a meth lab. She could not call that place home. Home was with her mom, she would never go home again. The DiNozzo's were better than her father and Estelle, but she still didn't trust them. They were giving her treats and giving her love now, now but it just seemed so forced. The only person she truly trusted was her new sister Tali. She was cute and sweet, and little kids couldn't be fake. Any love Tali showed her was real and she didn't doubt that for a minute. The bus came to a stop down the road from her sitter's house. She hurried off the bus, before she could endure any of her classmates jeers. She raced down the street and jumped up on the curb. She knocked on the door, until her sitter opened it for her. She mumbled a quick hello to her sitter and then raced out back to where Tali was playing.

"Kayleee!" Tali squealed.

"Tali!" Kaylin cried.

"Have fun at school?" Tali asked.

"So much did you have fun at playgroup?" Kaylin asked.

"I did!" Tali cried.

"I love you." Kaylin, told her sister.

"Love you, too!" Tali cooed.

"At least somebody does." Kaylin whispered, making sure her baby sister did not hear.

* * *

It was night and Kaylin was pretending to be asleep. She had faked a sore throat and gone to bed without dinner. She wasn't hungry anyway. Tali had been playing nurse to her and she just smiled at her sister's innocence. After a while Avery put Tali to bed, and Kaylin finally had peace. She had become accustomed to peace not lasting very long, and that was a good thing. Because just over an hour after Tali finally went to bed. She heard the front door open and screaming coming from downstairs. Groaning she pulled herself out of bed, and drug herself to the staircase. Avery was standing in the living room, screaming at a man who looked like an old version of Tony.

"I thought I made it clear! When I said get lost and don't come back!" Avery screamed.

"You aren't my daughter!" Senior shouted.

"I am married to your son and I hate the way you treat him!" Avery argued.

"Well Junior is my son and he wants me back!" Senior spat

"Actually he doesn't! He hates you! Just as much as I do!" Avery bellowed.

"Bullshit!" Senior roared, shoving Avery hard to the floor.

"Ahhh!" Kaylin screamed.

"Who's the girl?" Senior asked.

"Tony and I's adopted daughter." Avery replied.

"Nice of you to tell me." Senior scoffed.

"Not after the way you treated Tali!" Avery yelled.

"BITCH!" Senior bellowed, grabbing Avery by the wrist.

* * *

In an instant Kaylin was back in her old apartment. George was standing over her; flinging her around and beating on her. Her body trembled and she collapsed hard onto the floor. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she was praying to die. She felt a soft touch on her shoulder and looked up. Avery was standing over her, a look of concern on her face.

"It's OK, he's gone." Avery assured

"Who was that?" Kaylin asked.

"Tony's father, a real piece of garbage." Avery scoffed.

"Tony's dad is abusive?" Kaylin asked.

"Horribly" Avery sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: Will knowing that Senior abused Tony, help Avery? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Damaged

Tony returned from his overnight trip, filled with excitement and joy. His team had come in third out of ten teams. Not a major victory but they did automatically qualify for the next tournament. Even if his team had come in last. They had, had a wonderful night and then a great morning. Even the bus rides were enjoyable. He loved hearing his players laugh and goof on each other. He loved his girls but he still lived in a house of estrogen. It was nice to be around a little testosterone. After his last player pulled away from the school. Tony hopped into his own car and made his way home to be reunited with his family. His mini vacation was great but at the end of the day, his girls were his world. He was walking through the door at two forty-five in the afternoon. Tali came running to the door and threw herself into his arms.

"ABBA!" Tali cried.

"There's my girl, where are your mom and sister?" Tony questioned.

"Upstairs" Tali replied.

"Did you have a good night?" Tony asked.

"A man was here. He yelled at mommy and Kaylin." Tali explained.

"Really? Did you see him?" Tony asked.

"No" Tali replied.

"Come on upstairs with me. I need to speak with your mom and sister." Tony replied.

* * *

In an instant Tony's feeling of peace was gone. He tightened his grip on Tali and raced upstairs with her. Normally he did not worry about her being downstairs alone. The house was about as toddler proof as humanly possible, but today his anxiety ran high. What if the man came back? He put Tali in her room and ordered her to call if anything happened. He came to Kaylin's room and found the teen sitting up on her bed. The bathroom door opened and Avery stepped out into the hallway.

"Welcome home, Tony" Avery greeted.

"Hi Tony" Tali added.

"Are you guys OK? Tali said there was a man in the house." Tony questioned.

"I was hoping she hadn't heard that." Avery sighed.

"What happened?" Tony questioned.

"Senior showed up. He said he wanted to see Kaylin. I told him to get lost. After he attacked Kaylin and I." Avery explained.

"I'm surprised he showed up." Tony remarked.

"Me too, I thought I made it clear he should get lost." Avery replied.

"I am surprised he has ever showed up. After all I put him through. I was a horrible child. He was just mourning my mother, and I made his life hell." Tony explained.

"He's been using the grieving widower card for forty-five years! He sprained my wrist and said horrible things about Kaylin. He is not some poor man mourning his wife. He is an abusive bastard." Avery argued.

"I am sorry he hurt you guys. You don't deserve it but it's my fault he's like this. I could have been a better kid, I should have been better." Tony rambled.

"Tony" Avery whispered.

"If he comes back I will deal with him. I am the one he is mad at anyway." Tony offered.

* * *

Avery was filled with rage, as she watched Tony walk away. She was not angry at Tony. Yes he had defended his father after he attacked her, but that was not his fault. Tony was suffering the long term effects of his abuse. It was not uncommon for victims of abuse to blame themselves for their abusers ill treatment. It killed her that Senior had done so much damage to his only son. She despised the man but had tried to tolerate him for Tony's sake. Then one day she found a hand print on Tali's face. It was a perfect match for Senior's hand. That's when she had enough. She told Senior to get out of her home and never come back. When Tony returned that evening. She told him that Senior and her had, had a fight. The last thing she needed was for Tony to shoot that scumbag. Though she wished that somebody would.

"Is Tony defending his father? After all he put us through?" Kaylin demanded.

"Yes but not for the reasons you think." Avery replied.

"Then why?" Kaylin questioned.

"Sometimes abuse victims will try to rationalize there abuse. Often finding a way to point the blame on them." Avery explained.

"Why?" Kaylin asked.

"I don't know but don't blame Tony. He is damaged by abuse and refuses to get professional help. Even though I have begged him a million times." Avery explained.

"Is that going to happen to me? Am I going to make my dad out to be the victim?" Kaylin questioned.

"I don't know but at least you are getting help." Avery replied.

"Why do people hurt there kids? It's not like most kids have done anything to there parents." Kaylin questioned.

"The same reason a school yard bully will pick on a smaller or weaker child. They want to feel power and get that rush from praying on the vulnerable." Avery explained.

"How is Tony OK if he's been through all of that?" Kaylin asked.

"Because he's strong. He fought and worked to be as well off as he is." Avery explained.

"Am I strong like Tony?" Kaylin questioned.

"You are the strongest person I have ever met." Avery assured.

"It doesn't feel that way." Kaylin admitted.

"Well you are." Avery assured.

* * *

It was late at night and Kaylin was alone in her room. Tony had apologized to Avery and they had talked in their room for a long time. Kaylin worried for herself seeing how Tony had become. He was strong but he was not OK. He never would be OK. She had hoped for a miracle but if somebody like Tony couldn't come through abuse unscathed. How could a weakling like her? Her phone buzzed and she rolled over to check the message. Wondering who could be texting her. Everybody else was asleep and she didn't exactly have friends.

" _I remembered who you are. You don't remember me but I knew your dad. You destroyed his life and Avery is trying to destroy mine. You best watch out. Or this family of yours is dead. And NOBODY else wants you. You are a worthless whore and you deserve to be a corpse."_

* * *

 **A/N: Who sent Kaylin the text and will she tell her parents? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Targeted

He tried to play it cool but Senior's visit had greatly unnerved Tony. He knew that he deserved his father's ill treatment but his family did not. Avery in the girls had done nothing to hurt Senior. Especially Kaylin, who had never even met the man. He should have been home that night, that way Senior could have targeted the person he was angry with. It was Tony's fault really. He had been so ugly to his father that last night and then he didn't even bother to mention Kaylin. He had left his own father out a major family event. Anybody would have been angry with him. That didn't condone what he had done to Avery and Kaylin, but Tony could have stopped it.

"Avery told me that your father showed up the other day." Stephanie commented.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Has he been giving you trouble or is this his first appearance?" Stephanie questioned.

"This is the first time he's showed up since. Since he left this summer." Tony replied.

"Any reason why?" Stephanie asked.

"He wanted to meet Kaylin." Tony replied.

"But you haven't talked to him in months and I know that Avery hasn't." Stephanie pointed out.

"Is there a reason you are grilling me?" Tony questioned.

"Because Tony. Nobody told him about Kaylin. You don't think that's a little suspicious?" Stephanie questioned.

"God, your right." Tony sighed.

"Tony you need to report this." Stephanie insisted.

"And what? Say that I am a forty-five year old man and former cop, and I can't stand up to my father. That I let him torture my family and... and beat me." Tony demanded.

"Say that your piece of shit father targeted your daughter. Because he is mad at you and your wife for throwing him out." Stephanie explained.

"What if they make fun of me?" Tony questioned.

"If the law enforcement officers make fun of you for being abused and harassed. Than they are terrible at their job and deserve to lose it." Stephanie hissed.

* * *

Since opening that text, Kaylin had not got a moment's rest. She wondered who could possibly have her phone number. This was her first phone and she thought that only Tony, Avery, and her teachers had that number. The thing that got to her. Was that her phone had restrictions. She wasn't even supposed to get texts after ten o'clock and only Tony or Avery could call her. Normally she would be suspicious of Tony or Avery, but the area code was wrong. She had looked it up and whoever had sent this text, came from a wealthy part of Manhattan. She didn't even know anybody from New York. Whoever sent this knew her dad but she didn't think he knew anybody in New York. If it weren't from such a wealthy area, she would wonder if they had gotten out. No somebody would have told her if her parents had been released or made a break for it.

"Are you alright?" Avery asked.

"Do you know anybody from Carnegie Hill, Manhattan?" Kaylin asked.

"Tony's father lives there or he did. Why do you ask." Avery replied.

"No reason" Kaylin lied.

"Are you OK? You have been awfully jumpy lately." Avery commented.

"Has anybody ever sent you a threatening text?" Kaylin questioned.

"Thankfully no but I am careful about giving out my number and I have a special number through the school. So I can text students but they can't reply back." Avery explained.

"What if somebody were to send you a threatening text but they also said they would hurt others if you told anybody?" Kaylin asked.

"That is a common threat but if you tell the right person. The police will be protect you and usually catch the person before they can hurt you. Especially if the attacker was dumb enough to text from a real phone. Why are you asking about this? Did somebody threaten you?" Avery questioned.

"No. I am just asking for a report on cyber bullying." Kaylin lied.

"Ah well talk to Tony. He knows more than me about this kind of thing." Avery replied.

"I guess I will talk to him when he gets home." Kaylin replied, rising from her seat.

"Where are you going? Do you have anymore homework?" Avery questioned.

"Up to my room. I have a practice quiz for science, thirty math problems, and ten questions for Geography." Kaylin explained.

"Oh well you best get on that. We are eating at six." Avery replied.

"Will do!" Kaylin cried.

* * *

Avery had long ago vowed to never be one of those parents. She would never go through her children's phones or internet histories. She didn't hate parents who did things like that but she felt it was rude and invaded peoples privacy. This was a rare exception. There was something up with Kaylin and the teen would never open up to her. The first messages on Kaylin's phone were pretty standard. Tony telling her to have a good day. Her asking if she needed anything from the grocery store. A text from Kaylin's science teacher about the upcoming quiz. Then came the concern. At first Avery saw the unfamiliar area code and was expecting it to be a solicitation or wrong number. Then she saw the rest of the number and a shudder went down her spine. She looked over at Kaylin who had fallen asleep on the foot of the double bed and her heart broke. She wanted to pick the girl up and never let her go, but she couldn't blow her cover. Instead she discretely slipped Kaylin's phone into her pocket, gently stroked her hair, and quietly stood to leave. She turned and took another look from the doorway. Wishing that she had the strength to hide her fears. For the first time since becoming a mother. She was filled with genuine terror. For the first time in her time as a mother, she may not be able to protect her own daughter.

"How on Earth did Senior get your number?" Avery whispered to her sleeping daughter.

* * *

 **A/N: Of course it was Senior. It's always Senior but how did he get Kaylin's number? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Living In Fear

Tony knew that Stephanie was right. His father had attacked Avery and Kaylin unprovoked. He needed to go to the police. They could at the very least offer extra protection for the girls. Tony had his guns and his hand to hand combat skills, but he wanted them on protection detail. That was the best and option for their safety. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to his girls.

* * *

Avery paced around on the kitchen floor. She just wanted Tony to be home. She wanted him to see just how dangerous Senior was. She hated that Kaylin was in danger, but this was probably the only way to convince Tony of how dangerous Senior was. This would also be the stunt that would take that old bastard down. She smirked at the thought of that son of a bitch locked away in a prison cell. His cellmate making him his bitch. White collar criminals like Senior, never lasted long in prison. Senior's crimes weren't white collar. At least not this particular crime, but when you got down to is. Anthony DiNozzo Senior was a coward. That's why he only targeted his son and an innocent child. Any real man would never even think of hurting their family, much less a child.

"The police are going to be here in ten minutes." Tony announced as he stepped through the front door.

"Why?" Avery questioned.

"I called to report my father. They need to speak with Kaylin and you." Tony explained.

"What finally convinced you?" Avery asked.

"Stephanie. She said it isn't about me, if he hurts you guys too." Tony explained.

"Ignoring the fact that I told you that already. He sent this to your daughter." Avery replied, handing Tony the phone.

"Shit" Tony gasped.

"Look the cops are coming. They will protect Kaylin." Avery assured.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he like this?" Tony questioned.

"He's bad news. Plain and simple, he is a piece of shit." Avery insisted.

"I will never forgive myself he kills her. Because I was afraid." Tony admitted.

"It's almost like Stockholm Syndrome with Senior and you. That is how I am going to explain it. Because I know that you love us. Senior just has power over you, because of how he hurt you as a child." Avery explained.

"I just hope Kaylin sees it that way." Tony replied.

"I already talked to Kaylin and believe me she understands. She has been there too." Avery assured.

* * *

Tony was officially terrified. His father had really crossed the line this time. He was filled with regret, for not having his father arrested immediately. The police knew now and the case had officially been turned over to the FBI. Kaylin's phone had been taken as a piece of evidence, and the family was officially on protection detail. Two agents would be guarding the family at all times. Except for during school hours. When one agent would be at Tony and Avery's school, one at Kaylin's school, and one at Tali's daycare. Senior had made no threats to Tali but they were not about to take any chances.

"I talked to Kaylin's school and they are willing to beef up security. Until the threat passes." Avery announced.

"I hope they catch that son of a bitch." Tony scoffed.

"Oh they will." Avery assured.

"How's Kaylin holding up?" Tony asked.

"I think she finally stopped crying but she's still upset. I think talking to the agents was too much for her." Avery explained.

"Poor girl" Tony whispered.

* * *

Kaylin sobbed heavily into her now saturated pillow. She was scared to death. She didn't know how Avery had found out about the text, but she had. Now the family was under the protection of the FBI and she didn't know which was worse. She hated being in constant danger but she also hated agents in her home. Even though she was out of the meth lab and in what really did feel like a safe and loving home. She still carried those fears. George and Estelle had drilled it into her head that all police officers were bad people. That they would blow her away for no reason. She knew that was there drug addled paranoia but she could not shake her fears.

"Kaylin?" Tony called.

"What?" Kaylin asked.

"How are you holding up?" Tony questioned.

"Are you sure the cops aren't bad?" Kaylin asked.

"I know these guys and the are great. Why are you scared of cops?" Tony questioned.

"Because I grew up in a meth lab." Kaylin reminded.

"You are safe now. There are no drugs here and these officers are protecting you. Not arresting your scumbag parents." Tony assured.

"What if they can't catch Senior in time?" Kaylin asked.

"Don't think like that. They will catch him and you will always be safe." Tony assured.

* * *

It was late at night now and rain was falling hard outside. Beside him Avery slept peacefully but Tony was wide awake. He feared for his family and he hated himself. He deserved Senior's abuse but his family did not. He wished that it was him who had received the text. If the text had been meant for him. He would have quietly left his family and gone off somewhere to die. Then the girls would forever be safe and his father would finally be happy. It was clear that the old man would never be happy. Until Tony was either did or broken beyond repair. That's what made the threat to Kaylin so purely, terrifying. Quietly Tony rose from his bed and made his way down the hall to Kaylin's room. He peaked through the partially opened door and watched his oldest daughter sleep. He ached for her fears in doubt. That were forced upon her by the abusive addicts who had raised he for so long.

"Do not fear sweet girl. I cannot keep you safe, but those agents can and will." Tony whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Senior be caught before it's too late? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Complicated

Tony sat in front of his former boss' house and debated whether or not he should go inside. It had been months since he last spoke with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The older man had been at Tony's wedding but they had only made small talk and then went their desperate ways. He honestly didn't know what had happened between the two of them. Gibbs had seemed so excited about Tali but soon became cold and distant. He understood Abby resenting him for leaving but Gibbs was more mature than that, or at least Tony thought he was. He was hurt by the events following his departure but he did not have time to worry about the past. Right now he had to focus on the present and his family. He had the FBI's protection but he could really use Gibbs' advice right now. Taking a deep breath and saying a prayer, he climbed out of the car and headed inside. The door was still unlocked but the house seemed different somehow. Tony headed down for the basement and quickly spotted Gibbs sitting on his work bench.

"Gibbs!" Tony called.

"Been a while, DiNozzo." Gibbs remarked.

"I need your help." Tony replied.

"Marriage in trouble?" Gibbs guessed.

"No it's not that. I have another daughter now." Tony admitted.

"Avery pregnant or did you knock up another random girl?" Gibbs questioned.

"She isn't mine. She was the daughter of my best friend and I was supposed to take custody years ago. It's a long story but we were finally reunited a few weeks ago." Tony explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Gibbs asked.

"Senior is threatening Kaylin. I got the FBI to help but I need your advice." Tony explained.

"I thought Senior had changed." Gibbs commented.

"Me too" Tony replied.

"What do you want me to do?" Gibbs asked.

"I need advice." Tony replied.

"You want my advice?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes sir" Tony confirmed.

"Well here it is. You are a federal agent, you went to the police. That is all you can do." Gibbs explained.

"I know that but I am scared." Tony replied.

"That's not my problem." Gibbs retorted.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Tony questioned.

"Look Tony I just don't get it. You left with barely a word. Then you show up and claim Senior is coming after you. I know Senior and you had a rough road but he's changed." Gibbs explained.

"How can you say that? You don't know! You haven't spoken with me in weeks!" Tony snapped.

"You moved on." Gibbs scoffed.

"I left for my family! I am sorry I hurt your feelings! But I guess it's good we aren't close anymore. Because clearly you don't care about me! We are done here!" Tony bellowed.

"Real mature, DiNozzo!" Gibbs spat.

* * *

Tony did not let the tears fall until he was well away from Gibbs' house. He could not believe his former boss had been so cruel. Gibbs had always been like a father to him. The father he had dreamed of growing up. Now he was basically a second Senior, without the threats of violence anyway. Tony's heart broke a little more with each moment. He had his girls but he missed his second family. He had only been gone a few weeks but he may as well have been gone a lifetime. He pulled into his own drive and rushed into the house. Avery was waiting on the couch and God bless her, she had this way of knowing when people were hurting. She raced to his side and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What happened?" Avery questioned.

"Gibbs does not care about me." Tony sniffed.

"What makes you say that?" Avery asked.

"I went over to ask for advice and he basically attacked me for moving on." Tony explained.

"Well if he's going to act that way. It's his loss." Avery replied.

"What the hell went wrong?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs is a jackass. He can't deal with his pain so he takes it out on others. You are better off without him." Avery explained.

"But without Gibbs I do not have a dad." Tony commented.

"My parents adore you. They call you their son. They are your parents." Avery assured.

"Why is family so complicated?" Tony questioned.

* * *

Kaylin found herself in the basement. It wasn't like the basement of the apartment complex. That was filled with moldy boxes, bugs, and rats. Where the boiler was burning hot and the floor was lined with dead bugs and rat bones. No this was a finished basement, that didn't even look like a basement. It was spacious and bright. The carpet was soft and the room was filled with old but comfortable furniture. In the back right corner was a baby Grand Piano. Kaylin had always loved the piano. Nobody was around, she slowly made her way over to the instrument and took a seat on the padded bench. She set her fingers on the keys and slowly began to play. It was a shock when music began flowing from the instrument, real music. Not the noise she was expecting to make.

"I didn't know you played." Avery commented.

"I don't." Kaylin replied.

"Well then you are a natural." Avery replied.

"It's nice down here." Kaylin observed.

"Thank you, it was actually a mess when we moved in." Avery replied.

"Really?" Kaylin asked.

"Oh yeah. We were just going to get it up to code but my cousin is a contractor and he needed a test basement. So he finished it on the house, then my parents gave us their old furniture." Avery explained.

"Anything is better than my dad's apartment." Kaylin sighed.

* * *

Kaylin played around on the piano for an hour or so. Then her head began to throb. Moaning in pain she stumbled towards the steps. The headache was so severe. She could barely make it to the couch. She collapsed onto the floor but managed to pull herself onto the soft couch. Her head throbbed and she felt as if she was going to be sick. She closed her eyes and saw herself at the piano. Except it wasn't her playing a few minutes ago. She was a little girl about six. She wore a flowing blue dress and sat at an old wooden upright. She was on stage in an auditorium. Her mom sat in the front row and Tony sat beside her. Suddenly it made sense why she was so good, but how could she remember how to play the piano? If she could barely remember her mother's face?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about Gibbs but it is necessary for the story. Is Kaylin getting her memories back? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. The Incident (Revised)

Even with Avery's assurance, Tony was still hurting. He wasn't expecting his relationship with Gibbs to be what it once was. Things had been strained between them for a while now, but he was never expecting Gibbs to totally write him off. He wasn't expecting things to be completely severed. Maybe it was a good thing. He had been hurt a lot at NCIS and Avery had insisted that he move on. Still it hurt to just walk away, from what had once been his family.

"Still fretting over today?" Avery questioned.

"They were practically my family and now it's like I never existed." Tony replied.

"Then they were never your family. Family does not just write you off. At least not the family that is worth anything." Avery explained.

"I just wonder. If I had stayed would they still care? Would we still be family?" Tony questioned.

"OK so maybe you guys would still be close if you had stayed at NCIS but you didn't." Avery replied.

"Well it would still be different if I had stayed!" Tony snapped.

"Yeah and what if you had gotten sick or hurt? What if something happened and you had to leave? Do you think they would have stuck by you? Oh yeah at first when you were in the hospital. They would have been swarming you but once you were home? Once you needed extra care and it was clear you weren't Tony anymore. They would be just as gone as they are now. So why bother with the could have been? They clearly were never your family." Avery insisted.

"Is it me? I mean do I repel people?" Tony asked.

"No it is not you Tony. You just had an asshole father and then you worked with assholes. Now things are different. You are my husband and Tali and Kaylin's dad, you work with me now and those people are your family." Avery assured.

"What if you guys leave me too?" Tony asked.

"Well I can't speak for Stephanie or the girls but you are stuck with me." Avery promised.

"You can do better." Tony sighed.

"How could I do better? What is better than a smart, handsome, gentle, loving man who is also an excellent and devoted father? Last time I checked that was the complete package." Avery explained.

"I also have plague scared lungs, almost two decades on you and enough baggage to fill an entire storage facility." Tony added.

"We all have scars, once you are my age, age difference is nothing, and I am the last person who could leave somebody over baggage." Avery laughed.

* * *

It was the middle of the night before Kaylin could pull herself off the couch. Her head was still throbbing but she could at least function by then. The doctors had told her that the headaches were to be expected after her head injury. She hadn't had one in a while and it hadn't been this bad since she left the hospital. She had been hoping that they were done. Then this migraine ended up hitting her like a ton of bricks. Now she was fearing that the headaches would never go away or that they would only get worse. She was terrified of becoming a burden and Tony getting rid of her. Maybe that's what she deserved. Maybe she had done something to deserve this fate and maybe that memory would come rushing back one day. Kaylin groaned as she stumbled into the kitchen, trying to suppress the still throbbing pain.

"You missed dinner? Are you OK?" Tony asked.

"Headache" Kaylin replied.

"How bad?" Tony questioned.

"Migraine, it's subsided by now." Kaylin replied.

"Do you need medicine? Do you want to go to the ER?" Tony asked.

"I am fine but I am going to go on to bed." Kaylin yawned.

"Alright but if you start to feel bad again. You get us up and we will take you to the hospital." Tony insisted.

"Hey Tony?" Kaylin asked.

"What is it?" Tony questioned.

"Did I ever play piano? Before?" Kaylin asked.

"You did actually. I started teaching you when you were four and then you were so anxious to play and I was busy. So your mom got you a real teacher. Somebody who did it professionally." Tony explained.

"Was I any good?" Kaylin asked.

"You were amazing. Why do you ask? Do you want to learn again? I can teach you now or we can get you a teacher." Tony offered.

"I was in the basement, just messing around, and I can still play. Is that even possible?" Kaylin asked.

"I am not sure exactly on the facts but if you did it. I am sure that it is possible." Tony replied.

"I remember playing as a girl. I remember my recital." Kaylin explained.

"Are you saying you are getting your memories back?" Tony asked.

"I think so." Kaylin replied.

"I am calling your neurologist in the morning. I am sure you are fine but I want to get you checked out." Tony explained.

"Deal" Kaylin agreed.

* * *

Tony asked Kaylin a few more questions about her memories and migraines, and then helped her up to bed. Once his daughter was settled. Tony got in the shower and then headed for bed. Avery was already asleep beside him and he figured the girls were sleeping in their respective rooms. He had just covered himself up and was drifting off to sleep. When he heard a horrible crash. The sound was coming from Kaylin's room. He jumped out of bed and raced down the hall. The sight caused his heart to drop to the floor and his stomach to knot up. The window was shattered out, glass had been splayed all over the floor and room. He frantically surveyed the room looking for his girl. He soon discovered Kaylin balled up on the floor. Panic surged over his body as he raced to her side. A great relief washed over him when he saw, that she was mostly fine. She was clutching her arm and clearly in pain but it could have been so much worse.

"Go away, go away" Kaylin pleaded.

"Kaylin it's OK. It's just me, it's OK." Tony assured.

"The window just shattered. I don't know what happened. I'm so scared." Kaylin sobbed.

"What happened to you? Were you shot or did you just get hit by glass?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, it hurts so bad." Kaylin sobbed.

"OK, I am going to help you to the bed. Then I am going to get Avery to sit with you while I call 911. is that OK?" Tony explained reassuringly.

"OK" Kaylin sniffed, nodding her head.

* * *

 **A/N: I know vastly different ending but I wanted to hold off on Kaylin's serious injury a bit. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Shake Up

**A/N: I edited the ending of chapter 16, Kaylin now only has a very minor injury. Sorry for the inconvenience but I changed my mind after the chapter was published. Please go back and read the final paragraph of 16, so that 17 makes sense. Thank you and don't worry it is worth it.**

* * *

As a precaution Kaylin was taken away in an ambulance. Her arm had been grazed by a bullet but also had a significant amount of glass lodged inside. It killed Tony to stay behind but somebody had to give a statement to the police and Tali could not ride along in the ambulance. Avery was better for the ambulance ride anyway. Due to the DiNozzo's being under FBI protection detail. Agents were sent to the house. The two agents who were with the DiNozzo's were taken in separate cars to be questioned in separate locations. While two more agents were sent to the house to question Tony, while more went around with the LEO's in search of the shooter or shooters. Tony paced around the living room while he waited for the FBI agents to arrive and talk to him. Once he was questioned and the scene evaluated he would be free to go to the hospital. Stephanie was coming to console and to bring Tali to her home. At long last there was a knock on the door. Tony was shocked when he opened the door and saw an old friend standing on the other side.

"Probie? When did you join the FBI?" Tony gasped.

"I've been here two weeks, long story, talk later." McGee replied, breathlessly.

* * *

After telling his side of the story to McGee, Tony was on the way to the hospital. He did not know how he made the drive safely. He knew Kaylin's injuries were minor but he was still in a panic. He hated that his daughter was left bleeding on the floor and crying from fear. He hated that somebody would attack his child. What he hated most was knowing that his father was more than likely Kaylin's shooter. That was the consensus that McGee had given when they discussed the incident. At least McGee had cared to believe Tony's concerns. Tony just had to wonder why McGee had left NCIS for the FBI, but right now that was not important. Right now Kaylin was the only thing on his mind. He prayed that his baby girl would be OK. He remembered running through the hospital doors and making a beeline for Avery who sat in the back corner.

"How is she?" Tony breathed.

"They had to take her to surgery. It's going to be a few hours but they expect her to be OK. They had to give her blood." Avery explained.

"That's going to leave a major scar." Tony commented.

"They called a plastic surgeon in, the scar will be minimal." Avery assured.

"McGee and Philips seem to think it was Senior. I don't know what Davis and Wilson were doing but they are being questioned in separate locations." Tony explained.

"What do we do now?" Avery asked.

"They are sending us to a safe-house as soon as Kaylin is released." Tony explained.

"What about work and school?" Avery asked.

"As long as Senior doesn't know where we work, Kaylin's school, or Tali;'s daycare we can carry about our routine." Tony explained.

"I don't get how Senior got our address. We were still in my condo, when I kicked him out. I remember being glad he couldn't find us." Avery questioned.

"I know" Tony replied.

* * *

McGee turned into the hospital after completing the examination of the crime-scene. He knew that he had some serious explaining to do. He knew that he should have told Tony outright but he also knew Tony would try to talk him out of it. As cold as Tony's exit had been, he still saw NCIS as a family. Maybe Tony had been ousted but he still regarded the others as a family. McGee had the same feeling before, but now he saw the truth. Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, and Bishop were the family and everybody else was just on the outside. He was dreading opening up to Tony about his own departure from NCIS. At least he could cover this up, with his legitimate concern over Kaylin.

"How is she?" McGee asked.

"She's in surgery, they said it will be at least two hours." Tony replied.

"Surgery?" McGee questioned.

"They had to go in to remove the glass and stitch her up. They had to do an exploratory to make sure they didn't leave any fragments." Tony explained.

"Look I have to get back to the office and fill out some paperwork, but I wanted to check in." McGee replied.

"Thank you" Tony replied.

"I also wanted to talk to you about why I am with the FBI now." McGee admitted.

"What happened, Probie?" Tony asked.

"I had a falling out with Gibbs and Abby." McGee replied.

"Gibbs didn't mention that." Tony commented.

"Yeah well at this point I am convinced that Gibbs is delusional." McGee scoffed.

"What happened?" Avery gasped.

"It started when I announced my engagement to Delilah. We started talking about the wedding party and stuff like that. Well Abby starts calling Delilah and insisting that see be a bridesmaid or maid of honor Delilah really doesn't like Abby that much. I mean they get along but they are far from friends. All I did was calmly tell Abby that Delilah had already selected her bridesmaids. I thought that she got it but then she starts pestering me about best man. I tell her that I am debating between you and Jimmy. Well Abby starts freaking out about Palmer's wedding and how she never got to fulfill her best man duties. She actually tried to get Jimmy to say that he would forfeit being best man to make up for her missing her chance." McGee explained.

"Sounds like Abby." Avery scoffed.

"Yeah well she starts telling everybody that I am horrible and that Delilah is only marrying me for my father's money. I didn't want to waste Vance's time so I went to Gibbs. Well Gibbs insists that I was just being selfish and that I should let Abby be in my wedding party. I told him that we had asked Abby to be an usher. Which is true by the way but she insists that we dis-invited her. Of course Gibbs took Abby's side and now I am the bastard. Anyway we had a falling out. Vance had to get involved and he yanked me of MCRT. Of course that didn't stop Abby's rumors or Gibbs' rage. Finally I just quit, Fornell had offered me a job on the FBI this summer but I turned it down. Well after this I joined his team. I passed the background check easily and the drug tests. This isn't perfect but it is a million times better than NCIS. I was only Navy for the Admiral but he's dead now and he would have wanted me to have a backbone." McGee explained.

* * *

Needless to say Tony was in shock. The last he had heard McGee had been the golden boy. Now all of the sudden Gibbs hated him. Tony wondered what was going on with Gibbs but right now his only concern was Kaylin. He walked over to Avery and fell down beside her on the couch.

"Family of Kaylin DiNozzo?" Dr. Tucker called.

"How is she?" Tony asked.

"Kaylin came out of surgery perfectly. She is in recovery right now but will be moved to a regular room soon. You may see her in the morning." Dr. Tucker explained.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of McGee's departure? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Nightmare

Kaylin was released from the hospital, the following morning. After everything that had happened Tony and Ziva agreed to keep her home that day. Soon Tony and Avery had both called into work and called Tali out of daycare. They were sent to an FBI safe-house and new agents were sent to offer protection detail. Shortly after bringing the children to the safe-house, Avery remembered that Senior had showed up to the house a few weeks prior. Right before Kaylin received her death threats. Avery gave her statement and now the family was playing the waiting game.

* * *

Tony was struggling to keep his cool. He was presently living out one of his nightmares. His family was at risk and he could not do a thing for them. In that moment he knew exactly how Gibbs had felt all those years ago. In fact the retired Marine would be the perfect person to talk to. If he were not being such a jackass right now. Scratch that Gibbs had been a jackass since being shot by Luke. Yes, Tony was being a jackass talking on the phone. Except that didn't explain why he had driven McGee away too. Tony tried not to think of his past life. This time was for his family and figuring out how the hell he was going to protect them. McGee had promised to bring Senior down but until that happened everything was in the balance. There were agents present but agents had been present, the night before. Look how that had turned out. Tony knew he could not rely on the agents. He had to fight for his family.

"They are sending agents to collect stuff. Is there anything you want?" Avery asked.

"Suit, clothes for at least two weeks, tablet, digital frame. That's all I can think of." Tony replied.

"Do you have your inhaler?" Avery questioned.

"Always" Tony replied, withdrawing his inhaler from his pocket.

"Good boy" Avery replied, kissing Tony on the forehead.

* * *

Kaylin traced her finger over her scar. They said the scaring would be minimal but given the damage, it would also be obvious. The safe-house was a small apartment. Tali and her were supposed to share a room, but she had taken up residence in a closet. She did not want to be around any windows. Her mind kept going back to the night before. She was just watching the world pass by and then the glass had just blown out. She remembered the bullet and seeing a figure rush away. Tony's father was the lead suspect and that only added to her fears. She had hoped that Tony was a good guy but if his father was a bad guy. Didn't that make him bad as well? Then again her dad was bad and she didn't think that she was bad.

"You seem awfully cramped in here. Avery and I can sleep on the couch, and you can have our room. If you really don't want to share." Tony offered.

"No! I need to stay in here!" Kaylin cried.

"Why?" Tony questioned.

"I like the dark." Kaylin lied.

"We are six stories up and there is nothing but a big empty wall across from either room. That is why this is a safe-house. It is almost impossible for them to get you." Tony assured, sensing Kaylin's fears.

"I know but anytime I am near a window I see them." Kaylin confessed.

"What did they look like?" Tony questioned.

"I don't know it was just a dark figure but I saw it all happen." Kaylin explained.

"Come on the living room does not have any windows and it is a lot more comfortable. Resting a bit may help you remember." Tony instructed.

* * *

Avery watched with a heavy heart as Kaylin tossed and turned on the couch bed. She could not imagine what her daughter must be feeling. She was scared to death and she had not even seen Kaylin until Tony had gotten things calmed down. She swore that if she saw Senior she would kill him. She really was going to do it this time. She could not bare the thought of letting that piece of shit continue to breathe. Normally she was very much a pacifist, but he had terrorized her family for the last time. She just thanked God that Kaylin's injuries had not been worse. Kaylin had shielded her chest. If she had not protected herself, this could have been so much worse.

"How is she holding up?" Tony questioned.

"She's asleep but she's having nightmares." Avery replied.

"Should I wake her?" Tony asked.

"That might make it worse. We should wait for her to come to." Avery explained.

"I wish I could talk to Gibbs." Tony sighed.

"Tony, let him go." Avery insisted.

"I was just thinking. He could help me. He could tell me that we would be safe. He went through the same thing. His family died but he would help." Tony explained, dejectedly.

"He would tell you that you were an idiot and should be able to protect your family." Avery scoffed.

"I know. I just wish things were the way they were." Tony sniffed.

* * *

Eventually Kaylin woke up and headed for the bathroom. She splashed water in her face and studied herself in the mirror. Her face was pale and large, dark bags had formed under her eyes. She had only missed one night of sleep, but felt as if she had not slept in years. She was terrified of the world but wanted only to go home. Not to Tony's home but to George's apartment. She despised George but at least Tony's family would be safe. If they really were as good as they seemed. They deserved so much better, than what she was putting them through.

"I have to go. I have to go." Kaylin sobbed.

"Where do you have to go?" Avery questioned.

"Home" Kaylin replied.

"I am sorry but you cannot go home. At least not now." Avery apologized.

* * *

 **A/N: The DiNozzo's are safe but for how long? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Tension

The DiNozzo's had been at the safe-house for three days and tensions were running high. Tony and Avery were doing all they could to stay calm around Kaylin. They didn't like fighting around Tali much either but she didn't have the issues Kaylin had. The entire family hated that they felt the way they did but quarters were tight and everybody was under a great deal of stress. Nobody was getting much sleep and everybody was terrified.

* * *

It was early morning, and Tony and Avery were the only ones awake. They sat together at the kitchen table, neither spoke. They just sipped their coffee and watched the sun rise through the small, grimy window. The sun rise was dulled by the gray clouds, slowly rolling in. The forecast had predicted rain until late in the evening. Tony was trying to plan an indoor exercise for his class and Avery was praying the roof over her classroom would not leak. Simple distractions from the major and unthinkable problem they were facing. Rain began to fall and thunder clapped. Tony jumped at the sound. He didn't have a particular fear of storms. He had grown to dislike them since rain always followed the tragedies the team faced. His mind flashed to his baby girl and his heart was filled with fear. What if this rain was leading up to something worse? What if Senior made another move and this time Kaylin did not get so lucky. His hands shook and his coffee fell from his hands, spilling all over Avery's blouse and slacks.

"TONY!" Avery screamed.

"I'm sorry" Tony apologized.

"Next time don't be so careless!" Avery snapped.

"Jeez my hands were shaking, give me a break!" Tony snapped.

"What's eating you?" Avery questioned.

"You just screamed at me for spilling coffee. What is your problem?" Tony demanded.

"You! You are my problem!" Avery spat.

"I am going in early! It's your morning to get the girls up!" Tony snapped.

* * *

Avery was livid. She wasn't mad about the coffee. She was mad about life. Tony and her had done such great work with Kaylin and now everything seemed to be unraveling. She hated to admit it but deep down she was furious at Tony. If he had just accepted Senior as a bastard and written him off years ago. Then this would not be happening. Kaylin would be safe and the family would be home. She didn't get why it took, this for Tony to let go. Senior was a piece of garbage pure and simple. Tony should have written him off the day he was first abandoned. Accept Tony pretty much had written his father off. It was those people on the team who had forced them back together. Here she was lashing out at Tony and it was his supposed friends. She wanted to ring their necks. If Kaylin were to be killed, then her blood would be on their hands. She kept herself leveled as she got Tali off to daycare. Kaylin had woken up with an upset stomach. Upon arriving to work she went straight for the gym. Tony stood by the bleachers talking to the substitute gym teacher.

"Tony!" Avery called.

"What?" Tony asked nervously.

"I need to talk to you. Privately" Avery explained.

"Meet me in my office." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony studied Avery as they walked to his office. He was praying that she was no longer mad at him. He felt absolutely terrible for his behavior, that morning. He never treated a woman that way. He was just so scared. Words could not express his grief and terror. This was his baby girl's life that was hanging in the balance. He had vowed to Alex, that he would keep her girl safe. He had failed her twice now. The first time when he allowed George to take her and the second when he allowed this to happen. He was a failure and a loser. He deserved to lose his family.

"Tony, I am sorry" Avery apologized.

"No Avery, I am sorry. I did not mean to spill on you and to be so rude." Tony apologized.

"I was angry this morning. I was worried for Kaylin and I was mad at you. I blamed you for what was happening. I now know it was not your fault. You did not invite Senior back into your life. Your former co-workers forced you back into your life." Avery explained.

"I still let him back in. I just wanted a relationship with him. Before you and the girls, he was all I had left." Tony explained.

"Oh Tony it was not your fault. You were vulnerable and they took advantage of you." Avery explained.

"Who?" Tony questioned.

"Your co-workers and your father, they all took advantage of you and I hate them for that." Avery explained.

"I kind of hate them too." Tony admitted.

* * *

A fake stomachache had kept Kaylin out of school. She was not one to fake sick but today she had no choice. She knew that her family was miserable in that tiny safe-house, apartment. She had heard Tony and Avery fighting. Fighting over nothing, like they were heading for divorce. Poor Tali was crying for her toys and her purple room. The family was falling apart and it was entirely Kaylin's fault. The teen knew that she had to get out. So she complained of a stomachache and even faked dry heaving. That was enough to keep her home. Now she just had to get around the agents. She waited until her agent, assigned to stay home with her was on the phone. Before sneaking into Tali's room, sliding the window open, and stepping out onto the fire-escape. She would be leaving her loving family behind but she was doing it to save them. To save Tony and Avery's marriage and Tali's childhood. It was too late for her but by God, her family could at least still be happy. This was the hardest decision she had ever made in her entire life, but her mother taught her to make sacrifices for others. No matter how hard it may be for her. With tears in her eyes she waved goodbye to the best life, she'd ever had.

"Goodbye, I love you guys." Kaylin, sniffed.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Kaylin be found in time? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Alone, Afraid, Nowhere To Go

It was not long before Kaylin faced her first dilemma. She had no idea where she was supposed to go. George and Estelle were still in jail, so while she deserved them. She could not return home. Even if she could, she would have no idea of how to get home. She never ventured far from the apartment complex or the school yard. People in her building had a bad reputation and she did not want to be caught up in anything. She reached for her wallet, only to remember she had ditched the credit card. "So she didn't leave a trail." She only had ten dollars from her allowance. That wouldn't even get her a night in the sketchiest motel. Gray clouds were rolling in and an aggressive dogs bark grew ever closer. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she questioned her every decision.

"Maybe I should just go home." Kaylin sobbed, even though she had no idea what home was anymore.

* * *

Agent Gonzales hung up his phone and headed towards the bathroom. He was relieved for such an easy protection detail. Usually teenagers were nightmares to protect but Kaylin was such a great kid. He did not have to worry about her at all, or so he thought. As he exited the bathroom, he passed by Tali's room. The window was wide open. It was then that he realized Kaylin was not in the bathroom. He tried his best to keep his cool, but he knew that the news was not going to be good. Sure enough the teen was in none of the other rooms. His mind flashed to the window and he knew that Kaylin had escaped. With shaking hands he dialed his boss and then he dialed the DiNozzo's. This was going to be one of the hardest calls he had ever made and not because his career was now officially on the line.

"You've reached, Tony DiNozzo."

"Tony it's Agent Gonzalez."

"Todd? Is everything OK?"

"No Tony. No it's not."

"What happened to Kaylin?"

"She ran away. I was on the phone to my boss, giving my daily report and she ran away in that fifteen minutes. I honestly thought that she was asleep."

"Just find her. Avery and I will be home soon and we are bringing Tali home too."

"Of course, Tony."

* * *

It was officially pouring and Kaylin still had no idea where to go. She had ducked into and alley and was covering herself with her backpack. The same backpack her mother had supposedly bought for her. It was her most treasured possession and it was getting destroyed. Tears ran down her face and she began to choke on her own saliva. Ironically she only wanted her family and they were the one thing she could not have. There was a horrible rip and the contents of the bag poured out onto the sidewalk. Her few possessions were soaked and destroyed. Her heart was officially broken, she fell to her knees on the sidewalk, and began to heavily sob.

"I want to go home! I just want to go home! I am sorry! Please just let me go home! I am cold and I am scared. I don't know where I am and I just want my family! Oh who am I kidding they are furious with me! I ran away! I caused so much trouble! I know they will send me away after this! Here's the ironic thing. This is the first time I called that place home. I want to go home! I want to go home. I want to go home. I want to go home." Kaylin shouted and sobbed, on the empty sidewalk.

* * *

Tony and Avery were simultaneously furious and terrified. They could not believe that there daughter would do such a thing. They knew that Kaylin had her issues but they never imagined that she would just run away. They were furious with Agent Gonzalez for letting her get away. They refused to believe that their girl would run away so quickly. They made mental notes to have somebody from the FBI check his phone records. If Todd's call went even a second over five minutes. Well then they were going to have his head. They were overreacting but their child was in grave danger. Kaylin was on the run, on her own, and a psychopath was chasing after her.

"I am going to kill him. I am honestly going to kill him!" Tony snapped.

"Not if I get my hands on him first!" Avery spat.

* * *

Kaylin had at long last found shelter. She had taken up refuge in the garage of a burnt out house. The structure had taken a real beating from the fire but at least it stood. Though the roof did leak and the floor did creak and shake under her weight. She knew this shelter would not last long but at least it would give her time to think. Her stomach rumbled and that's when she faced her newest challenge. What was she supposed to eat. Her phone was water logged, so she couldn't even look up near by soup kitchens. Her best bet would be to wait for the rain to let up and go scour nearby trashcans for discarded food. Lightning flashed and a piece of the roof crashed through onto the floor.

"Great!" Kaylin spat.

* * *

The heavy rain only added to Tony's grief. He ached for his daughter who was out in the rain, alone and unprotected. His mind raced at all the horrible possibilities. He imagined his girl lying in a ditch somewhere; cold, afraid, and alone.

* * *

The roof of Kaylin's shelter was now fifty percent gone. At least the rain was letting up. Kaylin climbed over the collapsed roof and exited the garage. She made a beeline for the first trashcan she saw and eagerly opened the lid. To her chagrin the can was empty. She headed up and down the street but all the cans were empty. Just her luck it must have been trash day. She had just abandoned her last can. When a siren blared in the distance. It grew closer and closer, until the police car stopped right in front of her.

"What are you doing out in this weather?" The officer questioned.

"Just walking" Kaylin lied.

"Are your parents around?" The officer asked.

"My parents are in jail." Kaylin spat.

"Hang on you are Kaylin." The officer observed.

"How do you know?" Kaylin demanded.

"Honey every law enforcement agency in the state is after you." The officer explained.

"They are?" Kaylin questioned.

"Yes and your parents are terrified. Now I am on my way to an investigation but I am going to call for back-up and take you home, get in." The officer insisted.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Kaylin make it home safely? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Coming Home

According to the officer's GPS, Kaylin was almost an hour away from home. She was amazed that she had made it that far but not surprised. She used to take long walks with her mom and sometimes she would wake up early to run with Tony. The cop had given her a blanket and his cup of coco. Still she was freezing and filled with dread. Over the drive home, she learned that the officer's name was Barry Evans and he had three children of his own. Five year old twin boys and a ten month old girl. She also learned he decided to be a cop after being sentenced to shadowing an officer as a teenager. Kaylin remained silent until the sights became familiar again.

"I want you to take me to a foster home." Kaylin blurted out.

"How come? Are you being abused or did you just have a falling out with daddy?" Barry questioned.

"I was threatened by a bad man and they sent my family to a safe house. It's a tiny, crappy apartment. Everybody is miserable, my adoptive parents fight all the time. I swear their marriage is going to fall apart over this and my baby sister cries all the time. I know that it is all my fault." Kaylin explained.

"How long have your parents been married?" Barry asked.

"Like six months." Kaylin replied.

"Ah well I can safely say they are not getting divorced over this. If they do then something else was happening and it was inevitable. The thing is grown-us fight all the time. Especially when you are married. You go through the honeymoon phase but that typically ends after about six months. If it weren't the house it would be her hair or his favorite tie. Don't take it to heart. My wife and I fight all the time but she is the love of my life and I am hers. Now my first wife and I never fought. The tension just built and built, until we ended up hating each other." Barry explained.

"What about Tali? She misses her toys." Kaylin asked.

"How old?" Barry asked.

"Two" Kaylin replied.

"Two year old's cry all the time. They always miss their toys. If you bring twenty they will miss the five they have in the car." Barry laughed.

"They deserve their old lives back. I don't want them to resent me." Kaylin admitted.

"They wouldn't have done this if they did not love you and love overcomes all." Barry assured.

* * *

Nightfall and the rain had only added to Tony and Avery's fear. Kaylin was a strong girl but she had no defense against the elements, against the bad people out there. Tony was especially fearful. He had seen too many dead kids in his day. His greatest fear was that his own child could become one of those statistics. Avery had heard and seen her share of horror stories too, but nowhere near as many as Tony. Tony skipped dinner and went to bed early. While Avery stayed awake and prayed that her daughter would come home. Around seven, red and blue lights flashed up the street. The car came to a halt outside of the DiNozzo's home and Avery's heart crashed to the ground. There was a knock at the door and there was Barry standing on the porch. Kaylin was standing by his side. The girl was shaking, soaking wet, and covered in new bruises; but she was alive. Avery screamed and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Avery's scream sent Tony running downstairs. When he saw Kaylin he raced to the door and threw his arms around his girls.

"Oh Kaylin, where were you?" Tony asked.

"I found her eating out of a trashcan. She said that she had run away from home." Barry explained.

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked.

"I didn't want you to live like this anymore. You deserve better than this house and having to live in fear." Kaylin sobbed.

"Oh Kaylin" Avery sobbed.

"We love you and are doing this for you. It is not easy but you do what you have to for the ones you love." Tony explained.

"You deserve to be home." Kaylin sniffed.

"Until that bastard is caught, this is home." Tony replied.

* * *

After Barry left Tony and Avery lectured Kaylin about running away. They were obviously pissed at her for running away but understood her motives. Still they had to take action and Kaylin was grounded for the rest of the week. Kaylin couldn't say that she cared all that much. She never did anything anyway and being grounded kept her away from the world. Yes she had tried to run away but she was still terrified of Senior. After the lecture Kaylin got into the shower, put on her pajamas, and climbed into bed. She was just starting to fall asleep when her door opened and Tony walked inside.

"I just want you to know that I don't hate you." Tony stated.

"I know you were just protecting me." Kaylin finished.

"Bingo" Tony replied.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kaylin asked.

"I am sorry that I upset you. Avery and I tried to shield you girls from the fighting. It is not your fault. We are just tired and stressed, not a good combination." Tony explained.

"What if your marriage can't last this?" Kaylin asked.

"When I proposed I was still a federal agent. Safe houses and protection detail were just part of the deal. If she would do it for me, if we would do it for me. Then of course we would do it for you. You are our world." Tony assured.

"What about Tali? She deserves better." Kaylin argued.

"She has her family, that is all she needs." Tony assured.

"I am sorry." Kaylin apologized.

"Don't apologize, you came home safely." Tony replied.

* * *

 **AN: Can Kaylin work her issues out? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Sick Day

It was agreed that the next day would be a mental health day, for the DiNozzo's. Tony and Avery called out of work and called the girls out of school and daycare. They slept until afternoon, ate junk food for breakfast, and then geared up for a bad movie marathon. Tony made DiNozzo style popcorn. While Amy dug out her old chick flicks. Selecting the few that were appropriate for young eyes and ears. Once the blinds were drawn and everybody was comfy the marathon began. Tali soon climbed onto Avery's lap and Kaylin curled up under Tony's arms. Even though she had slept most of the day away. She found herself growing tired. She closed her eyes and when she woke she was alone on the couch. A blanket had been placed over her and the room was now silent. She looked over to see Tony, Avery, and Tali playing Chutes and Ladders at the table. She noticed that she was hot and kicked the blanket off of her. She was still hot but thought she needed time to adjust to the temperature. She tried to stand but ended up falling back onto the couch. By that point she was freezing. Her head was pounding and she just felt terrible.

"TONY!" Kaylin called.

* * *

Tony was about to take his turn in Chutes and Ladders, when he heard Kaylin call his name. He set his piece down and instructed Avery to take his turn. He walked over to the couch and found Kaylin balled up on the couch. She was buried under the blanket but still trembling. He knew a sick kid when he saw one. He placed his hand on her forehead and sure enough she was burning up. He retreated to the bathroom and returned with the thermometer. By the time he returned Avery was rushing over to the couch with the now empty popcorn bowl. Avery arrived three seconds too late and Tony made it three seconds too early. At least he was wearing cheap sneakers that would wash easily and if they didn't, he at least wouldn't feel bad for tossing them.

"I'm sorry" Kaylin apologized.

"It's alright, it happens." Tony assured.

"She's burning up." Avery commented.

"I know, I got the thermometer." Tony replied.

"Open up" Avery instructed.

"One hundred and two." Tony announced.

"Oh poor baby" Avery commented.

"Where does it hurt?" Tony asked.

"Everywhere" Kaylin moaned.

"Poor thing you must have caught a chill in the rain." Tony commented.

"I'm going to be sick again." Kaylin whimpered.

"Poor baby" Tony whispered.

"I'll get you a better bucket." Avery replied, as Kaylin retched into the bowl.

* * *

Unfortunately Tony and Avery had to go out that night. There was a faculty meeting they could not get out of. The agents were present but Kaylin needed somebody to take care of just her. With McGee busy. Tony ended up calling Jimmy to stay with the children.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Tony asked, as he put on his jacket.

"Breena's friend is redoing her kitchen. My house is full of women screaming over tiles and refrigerators. I was dying to get out." Jimmy replied.

"Well I am just glad we got help. Anyway if you need to reach us and don't get the cells call the school. Number is on the fridge." Avery explained.

"Alright" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony and Ziva moved Tali in with them, so that Kaylin could have privacy. She found herself balled up on the bed, her blanket half covering her body. Making sure that the bucket was in arms reach. She could not remember the last time she felt this bad. She buried her head in the pillow and moaned. She wished that Tony did not have to go out. She wanted him to be with her but instead he was at work. The door to her room opened and a man walked in. She recognized him as one of Tony's friends.

"Hi Kaylin, I am Jimmy." Jimmy introduced.

"Hi" Kaylin replied.

"How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked.

"Awful" Kaylin replied.

"When was the last time they checked your temperature?" Jimmy asked.

"Like an hour ago." Kaylin replied.

"Do you mind if I checked?" Jimmy asked.

"It's fine" Kaylin replied.

"Alright let's see." Jimmy replied.

"How bad is it?" Kaylin asked.

"Still around one oh two." Jimmy commented, recalling Tony's update.

"Is that bad?" Kaylin asked.

"It's pretty high but you are going to be OK." Jimmy assured.

"No doctor?" Kaylin asked.

"Tony is taking you to the doctor in the morning but may take you to the ER if the fever goes up any tonight." Jimmy explained.

"Great" Kaylin sighed.

"Hey don't worry. They just want to check you out. How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked.

"Everything hurts and I am itchy all over." Kaylin groaned.

"Itchy?" Jimmy questioned.

"Uh-huh" Kaylin confirmed.

"Do you mind if I turn the light on?" Jimmy asked.

"It's alright" Kaylin replied.

* * *

Jimmy walked over and flicked on the light. He pulled the blanket off of Kaylin and studied her exposed skin. Sure enough there were angry red dots all over the teen's body. He assumed that he could rule out allergic reaction, so unless the DiNozzo's had bedbugs or fleas. That meant chicken pox. Breena had insisted on getting Tori the shot, but he was still going to change and shower before handling his daughter.

"What's wrong with me?!" Kaylin cried.

"My guess is chicken pox." Jimmy replied.

"Isn't that for little kids?" Kaylin asked.

"Anyone can get it." Jimmy replied.

"Am I going to be OK?" Kaylin asked.

"You should be fine but I still want to give your parents a call. They may want to get you check out right away." Jimmy explained.

"Don't disturb them!" Kaylin begged.

"They said to call if I noticed anything peculiar or if you got any worse." Jimmy explained.

"Does chicken pox mess up your lungs?" Kaylin asked.

"No but you may still be sick from being in the freezing rain and hanging out in that burned out house. I am calling your parents. NOW." Jimmy insisted.

"What if they are mad? It's a big meeting." Kaylin asked.

"They will be more mad if I don't call them." Jimmy insisted.

"I'm fine. Really" Kaylin coughed.

"No... No you are not." Jimmy corrected.

* * *

 **A/N: Naturally Kaylin will be in the ER soon. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. The Truth

Jimmy brought Kaylin a glass of water and then stepped out to call Tony. Since it was only chicken pox and Kaylin's fever had remained stable. Tony and Avery opted to just keep Kaylin's appointment in the morning. He told Kaylin what Tony had told him but doubted that it registered. By this time it was time to get Tali ready for bed. He first washed his hands well and then chased her down for her bath. Once she was clean. He carried her to bed, read her a story, and then switched off the light. After he had Tali set. He looked at his watch, Tony and Avery should be home any time now. He turned into Kaylin's room to check her over one last time. He knew instantly that things had gone down hill from the last time he had checked her. She was hot to the touch and he could hear her gasping for air. He grabbed the thermometer off the dresser and stuck it under Kaylin's tounge. Her temprature was reading at one hundred and four. Jumping over two degrees from the last time. Tony had said to go ahead and take her to the ER, if her fever went up any before they got home. Jimmy carefully shook Kaylin's shoulders until she roused from her sleep.

"Five more minutes." Kaylin pleaded, weakly.

"No, Kaylin it's me Jimmy. Your fever spiked and your parents want me to take you to the emergency room." Jimmy explained.

"It's just chicken pox, I am going to be fine." Kaylin yawned.

"I know but you parents want you checked out. You can go back to sleep. I just wanted to let you know what was going on." Jimmy explained.

* * *

Tony and Avery were just leaving the school, when they got Jimmy's call. Kaylin had taken a turn for the worse and Jimmy was taking her to the ER. They immmediately rushed to the hospital, to be by their daughter's side. Avery's sister was coming to the hospital to pick Tali up and take her to her house. So both Tony and Avery could stay with Kaylin. Jimmy had gone home to be with Breena but had asked, them to call. When they had a diagnosis. Kaylin had just been brought back to her room, after having a few tests run. The doctor's had said they would know something soon. In the meantime the couple sat by Kaylin's bedside and waited.

"Avery, I have to tell you something. About Kaylin." Tony sighed.

"What's going on?" Avery asked.

"I have known this a while and I honestly don't know why I never told you. It was years before we met and you know that I was a different man, before we met." Tony explained.

"What does this have to do with Kaylin?" Avery questioned.

"There is a chance. A really good one actually, that I am Kaylin's real father." Tony explained.

"What do you mean?" Avery asked.

"About fourteen years ago. Alex left George and I let her stay with me. I was just being a good friend but I had, had feelings for her for a long time. One night we let our hormones get the best of us and we slept together. Six weeks later Alex called and told me that she was pregant. She had since gotten back together with George and he would have hurt her. Probably killed her and the baby. If he found out that the baby was not his. So we just dropped it." Tony explained.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Avery asked.

"If it turns out that this is more than chicken pox, if she was poisoned or something and they could not help her. I want her to know the truth." Tony explained.

"Well I agree that she has the right to the truth but I am sure that this is just the chicken pox. She will be fine in no time." Avery assured.

"I am going to call about a DNA test first thing in the morning." Tony replied.

"Is Abby still pissed at you?" Avery asked.

"Oh yeah" Tony replied.

"It won't take long to get results back from a lab." Avery offered.

* * *

Kaylin felt absolutely terrible. Every inch of her body itched and her chest felt like it weighed a million pounds. She opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a small cubicle. Her room was dark but the surrounding areas were brightly lit by flouresent lights. She gathered by the sterile smell and the rythmic beeps. That she was in the hosptial. She couldn't figure out why they had admitted her for chicken pox. Even more bizzare was how terrible she felt. If she felt this miserable, she could not imagine what it must be like for little kids.

"Are you awake?" Tony asked.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Kaylin wheezed.

"Your fever shot up out of the blue and Jimmy said that you were having real trouble breathing. He decided it would be best to bring you in." Tony explained.

"When can I go home?" Kaylin asked.

"Hopefully soon" Avery replied.

* * *

It was not long before Kaylin fell back asleep. Avery excused herself to check on Tali and leave a message with the school. Saying that both her and Tony would be out again tomorrow. She was surprised by Tony's revelation but not hurt. Alex had died years before they had met and Tony had tried to do the right thing. Besides Kaylin needed to be top priority right now. Maybe it was just chicken pox but Kaylin still needed all the love and support she could get. Avery had barely sat down when the door to Kaylin's room opened and her doctor stepped inside.

"Mr and Mrs. DiNozzo, I have Kaylin's test results." Dr. Curtis explained.

"What's going on?!" Tony demanded, harshly.

"As suspected Kaylin has chicken pox but she has also tested positive for pneumonia on her left lung. We want to keep her overnight and get her started on antibiotics." Dr. Curtis explained.

"Will she be OK?" Tony asked.

"She should make a full recovery but we still want to keep a close eye on her." Dr. Curtis explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Kaylin, but at least she is expected to be OK. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Hospital Drama

The next morning Avery went home to spend a little time with Tali and Tony remained at the hospital with Kaylin. Her condition was serious but she was holding her own. It killed Tony to see his girl so sick. He had always been terrified of hospitals but seeing his daughter attached to a ventilator was petrifying. He was relieved that between the anitbiotics and the illness, Kaylin as in a deep sleep and not showing any fear.

"How is she?" Tony asked, the doctor tending to Kaylin.

"Her condition is more serious than last night but so far there is no great concern. Unfortunately she is not going to be coming home today and there is a slight chance that she will be moved down to the ICU." Dr. Carson explained.

"Poor kid" Tony commented.

"I will be back to check on her around lunch time, but feel free to page me if you need anything or if you notice a deteroration." Dr. Carson explained.

"Alright" Tony replied.

* * *

So far Tali was not showing any signs of chicken pox, but Avery was still on alert. She was hoping the virus would hold off until Kaylin was home and well. Sick kids in rapid succession were not fun but having one child in the hospital and another sick at home was a nightmare. Though ideally Tali would hold off on the chicken pox, until kindergrarten. Avery was trying to get pregnant, and pregnancy and chicken pox were not a good combination.

"Where's Kaylin?" Tali asked.

"She's a little sick and she has to stay in the hospital for a couple days." Avery explained.

"Can we see her?" Tali asked.

"Not until she gets home. She is a pretty sick girl." Avery replied.

"I miss her." Tali replied.

* * *

Kaylin woke up around one that afternoon. Her throat ached and she felt as if she were on fire. She looked around and made note of the medical equitment that surrounded her. So the hospital was not a nightmare. She groaned and tried to sit up but something was holding her back. Tony's face came into view. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but could only gag.

"You have a breathing tube in your throat. You cannot talk until they pull it out, but they brought a pad of paper and a pen." Tony explained.

*Kaylin nodded her head weakly.*

"Here you go." Tony replied, handing Kaylin the pen and pad.

" _What's going on? Why am I here? It can't be the chicken pox."_ Kaylin wrote.

"You have pneumonia. You caught it being out in the cold, wet, and being in that burned out house. When you were already susceptible. They put you on the ventilator so your lungs could heal but they are hoping to remove it tomorrow. Once it's out and your fever breaks, you are free to go home. Though you will be weak for a while." Tony explained.

" _Where's Avery?"_ Kaylin asked.

"She is home with Tali but she will be back soon. We will both be with you for a while and then I will go home for the night." Tony explained.

" _No hope of going home today?"_ Kaylin asked.

"Unfortunately not" Tony replied.

" _Great"_ Kaylin wrote dejectedly.

"As long as you get well. That's all that matters." Tony explained.

* * *

Avery arrived and Tony took a break for lunch. Tony was surprised to see McGee sitting in the cafeteria. His friend's expression brought instant concern to Tony's mind. The last time McGee looked that bad. Was when Delilah was first in the hospital. He knew that paraplegics were mostly healthy but slightly more susceptible to certain medical conditions than able bodied individuals. Concerned, Tony walked over to where McGee was sitting. All he did was set his tray down and his friend jumped a mile. Now Tony ws really afraid.

"Probie?" Tony gently called.

"Oh Tony, you startled me." McGee replied.

"Are you OK? You look like hell? Where's Delilah?" Tony asked.

"She's in surgery." McGee explained.

"Surgery?! What's wrong?!" Tony cried.

"She's fine. It's a routine procedure for carpal tunnel syndrome. I'll be pushing her for a few days and she has to get the splints, but she'll be OK." McGee explained.

"That is a relief." Tony replied.

"She should be getting out soon. Do you want to walk up to surgery with me?" McGee offered.

"I actually need to eat and run. Kaylin is over in pediatrics with pnuemonia but this cafeteria has better food." Tony explained.

"Oh well I hope she will be OK." McGee replied.

"You and me both." Tony agreed.

"I may pop by later." McGeee replied.

"If you are up for it. That would be great." Tony replied.

"Just a warning Gibbs is around and he is pissed." McGee warned.

"What now?" Tony asked.

"My wedding and Abby, same as always." McGee explained.

"I thought he got the message." Tony replied.

"Yeah so did I. Then yesterday, Delilah's Maid of Honnor calls. She's pregnant and her due date is the day of the wedding. Well there was no way, she'd be able to preform her duties. Delilah was pretty understanding and let her stay a bridesmaid. That way if she ends up being able to make the wedding she is still a part. Anyway we went to NCIS yesteday. Delilah wanted to ask Shelly Everford to be the new Maid of Honor. They have been close since rehab and Delilah almost chose her. Well Abby hears this and gets in her head that Delilah needs a new bridesmaid. She comes in and insists that she be the bridesmaid. She even demanded being the maid of honor. Delilah tells her no and I back her up. Gibbs gets wind of this and goes ballistic. It turned into a full on fight. Abby pushed Delilah out of her wheelchair and Gibbs punches me in the face. He even had the audacity to take a swing at Delilah. All this happened in the parking garage, under the cameras. So Vance has everything on record. He fires both Gibbs and Abby. Well Gibbs is claiming that I took the first swing. I kept my composure until they attacked Delilah. Then yeah I punched both of them. It was hard not to kill Gibbs." McGee explained.

"Shit, what a couple of assholes!" Tony cried.

"Your telling me and now Gibbs shows up to the hospital. Abby had a broken nose. They didn't even have to set it but he is going after me." McGee explained.

"Jerk" Tony muttered.

"Your telling me. I shouldn't complain about Gibbs. I swear something is up with him. He was always a bastard but he was never like this." McGee explained.

"Wouldn't surprise me. He was without oxygen for a bit when he got shot. Maybe that has something to do with it." Tony commented.

"Could be. I will ask Jimmy next time I see him." McGee replied.

* * *

Despite his best efforts, Tony could not avoid Gibbs. Avery requested cookies from the vending machine and that is where Tony met his old boss. The strange look in the Marine's eyes seemed to confirm Tony's suspicisons but the concern did not last long.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked bitterly.

"Kaylin has pneumonia." Tony replied.

"Who's Kaylin?" Gibbs questioned.

"Our adoptive daughter." Tony replied.

"How'd she get pnuemonia?" Gibbs asked.

"Long story" Tony replied.

"I saw your dad the other day. He asked about you." Gibbs commented.

"My dad and I are no longer on speaking terms. He threatened Kaylin's life." Tony explained.

"He told me about that. That wife of yours is spreading shit about him. He never threatened Kaylin. She just wants him out of your life. I gotta say she's a bit nuts." Gibbs explained.

"She's the crazy one? You took a swing at a woman in a wheelchair. Because she didn't pick the maid of honor you wanted. For a wedding you weren't even invited to." Tony retorted.

"Please McGee attacked Abby and Delilah got caught in the crosshairs." Gibbs argued.

"Look my child is on a ventilator. So excuse me for not wanting to hear bullshit from a man who can't deal with the idea of somebody being stronger than him. You really hurt me, ya know? I am sorry I am a good agent. I am sorry I did my job. I am sorry I didn't put lives and the nation on the line, so you could still be the best. I am sorry I ever cared about you." Tony snaped.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Tony stood up for himself. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Home

Kaylin was released from the hospital two days later. They weened her off the ventilator over twelve hours and her fever broke the following night. She was still weak and very sick but the doctors felt it best she come home, rather than be remain in the hospital. Tony and Avery would trade off staying home with her until she could return to school. Avery was the one to stay home the first day. Upon arriving home she helped Kaylin to her room and tucked her into the bed.

"Sorry we are back at the apartment. I was so hoping to have you home." Avery apologized.

"It's OK." Kaylin replied.

"I have to do some business online. I will be in the living room. Just ring this bell if you need anything and I will be in to check soon." Avery explained.

"Alright" Kaylin yawned.

"You'll be better soon." Avery whispered.

"Kaaayyyyyylllliiinnnn!" Tali squealed racing into the room.

"Kaylin isn't feeling good. She needs to nap. Go out to the living room and I will put in your "Wild Kratts DVD, in just a minute." Avery explained.

"Kratts!" Kaylin cried running into the living room.

"Sorry about her but her school does not allow students to attend if they are exposed to chicken pox within twenty-four hours." Avery explained.

* * *

Tony was having a tough time focusing on his first day back. He was worried for his daughter and he was still not very happy with Gibbs. According to McGee, Gibbs and Abby were pressing charges against McGee and Delilah. McGee's lawyer didn't think Gibbs and Abby had a very good chance. Especially given there was video evidence but there was still cause for concern. A legal battle was the last thing McGee and Delilah needed. Unfortunately Tony had his own Gibbs and Abby drama. Both had contacted him and were trying to convince him to drop the accusations against DiNozzo Senior. Even when Tony explained that Senior had stalked and attacked his daughter. None of that mattered and Tony was glad he had left his old life behind.

"How's Kaylin?" Stephanie asked.

"She's doing so much better. They sent her home this morning and Avery is home with her. I am staying tomorrow." Tony explained.

"Poor kid. Chicken pox, is bad enough. I got them at fourteen and it was miserable. I can't imagine pneumonia too." Stephanie explained.

"She is so miserable it breaks my heart but she's a tough kid. I am just glad the virus did not land in her lungs. That happened to my cousin's kid. It was horrible." Tony explained.

"She is lucky" Stephanie agreed.

"I just hope this nightmare is over soon. With my dad." Tony commented.

"Pfft, if I see that bastard I am going to beat the shit out of him. I may kill him." Stephanie scoffed.

"He's not worth the life sentence." Tony reminded.

"Fine. Do they care or is it just me?" Stephanie questioned.

"McGee and Jimmy care. Everybody else is pushing me to let go and forgive Senior." Tony explained.

"That's low but at least you are not alone." Stephanie assured.

"I am lucky." Tony agreed.

* * *

Kaylin woke up around lunch time. She was still exhausted but was also very hungry. She pulled herself off the bed and stumbled to the living room/kitchen area. She walked to the fridge and peaked inside. She spotted leftover KFC she guessed was from the night before and grabbed the box from the shelf.

"You should have called me." Avery commented.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Kaylin replied.

"Well that chicken is three days old. I just put lunch in for Tali and me, but there is more than enough for you too." Avery explained.

"Are you sure?" Kaylin asked.

"I learned to cook for nine. There is always enough." Avery assured.

* * *

Tony left as soon as practice was over. He missed his players and wanted to chat with them, but he needed to get home more. On the way home he made a quick stop for groceries. They were already low on food and then Kaylin being sick had really depleted things. On the way out of the store he ran into Delilah of all people.

"Is Kaylin home?" Delilah asked.

"This morning" Tony replied.

"Wonderful" Delilah replied.

"I would love to meet her. When she is doing better of course." Delilah commented.

"McGee was saying the same thing and Breena Palmer is dying to meet her." Tony replied.

"Will she do OK? Meeting new people I mean?" Delilah asked.

"As long as you are gentle with her." Tony replied.

"Naturally" Delilah assured.

"Anymore trouble?" Tony asked.

"We are waiting to hear from our lawyer but we are hoping this is over." Delilah replied.

"Good luck" Tony replied.

"Well I best get going. Good luck to you." Delilah replied.

"You too. Tell McGee I will call later." Tony replied.

* * *

That night Kaylin was sitting up in the living room, watching TV with Avery and Tony. She was feeling better but still pretty miserable. She rested her head in the crook of Tony's arm and closed her eyes. Tony put his other arm around her and pulled her close.

"You doing OK?" Tony asked.

"Tired" Kaylin yawned.

"Want me to carry you to bed?" Tony offered.

"Nah I will walk after this is over." Kaylin replied.

* * *

Kaylin was asleep before the show ended. Tony carefully picked her up and carried her down the hall to her room. He loved that she was small like her mom and he could still carry her around. He placed her on the bed and pulled the sheets over her body. He could have been doing this for years but that man had robbed him of that. George probably wasn't even her father. That made him kidnapping her even worse.

"Goodnight baby girl." Tony whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Kaylin's home but when will she be safe? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Getting To Know You

Kaylin was cleared by the doctors exactly one week after her release. She wasn't quite one hundred percent but she was a million times better. She would be able to return to school the next day but was told to come home if she started to feel bad. Tony and Avery really couldn't miss anymore work but Avery's sister was available. It had been a long week for the family but it was worth it, knowing that Kaylin had recovered from her illness.

"So you can go back to school tomorrow. Are you excited?" Avery asked.

"I actually am." Kaylin replied.

"That's where you and I are different. I would do anything to miss school at your age." Tony laughed.

"School was always my escape. Now I just like to learn." Kaylin explained.

"No need to explain yourself." Tony replied.

* * *

Later Kaylin was in her bedroom doing her homework. Over the week they had been moved to a different safe-house. It was still smaller than the family was used to but Kaylin was able to have her own room. Tali was sleeping in Tony and Avery's room. The privacy was a major victory for the new family. Especially given the current circumstances.

"Have you heard anything?" Avery asked Tony, looking around to make sure the girls were not around.

"Not yet but they said about thirty days." Tony replied.

"Should we tell her or do you want to wait until we get the results?" Avery asked.

"I think it would be best if we told her now. I wanted to tell her last week but the doctor said not to stress her and I don't know how she would react." Tony explained.

"So we'll sit her down and tell her tonight?" Avery asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

* * *

Before the news came the big dinner party. Well maybe big was not the best word to describe the party. It was only the family, McGee and Delilah, and the Palmer's. Everybody was very anxious to meet Kaylin and Jimmy was looking forward to get to know the not seriously ill Kaylin. It was a last minute get together but Tony had thrown together spaghetti and meatballs and Avery had made a Ceaser Salad. They were having a store bought cake for desert.

"Do I need to adjust the table for Delilah?" Avery asked as she was preparing the table.

"She has a tray." Tony explained.

"Is Breena sensitive to anything?" Avery asked.

"She isn't coming. She was feeling bad and Jimmy did not want her to overdo it." Tony explained.

"So we are set?" Avery asked.

"I think we are." Tony replied.

"Are these people nice?" Kaylin asked.

"Some of the nicest people you will ever meet." Tony assured.

"Let me know when they get here." Kaylin replied.

"Alright" Avery replied.

* * *

Half an hour later all the guests had arrived. The guests were sitting around the living room and Kaylin was leaning against the kitchen door. She was terrified to go out there. Even after all the love the DiNozzo's had given her. She was still terrified of strangers. The DiNozzo's were good people or at least they seemed to be and their friends seemed nice, but a lot of people seemed nice. Her father had once seemed nice even. So she just stood there crying on the other side of the door. Avery emerged from the master bedroom and headed her way. There really was no point to hiding. Taking a deep breath, Kaylin forced herself into the living room. Two men sat on the sofa, one wore glasses and had a look of concern on his face. Kaylin recognized him from the night she got sick. The other man was thin with reddish brown hair. A woman in a wheelchair was beside the skinnier of the two men. Her stomach was round. Right in that stage where she might be pregnant or she may just be overweight.

"Hello, I am Kaylin." Kaylin greeted.

"I am Jimmy Palmer. We met before. My wife was supposed to join us but she is pregnant and having a hard day." Jimmy explained.

"I am Tim McGee and this is my fiancee." McGee introduced.

"Delilah Fielding, until September that is." Delilah introduced.

"Kaylin was asked to join a STEM program today." Avery announced.

"They have to ask so many girls." Kaylin explained.

"Don't be modest, you are a brilliant girl." Avery reminded.

"That's so cool. I wish STEM had available when I was in school. The program was fairly new and I grew up in a pretty rural area. My school almost got a tech center with a monetary donation but the PTA voted on a new gym instead." Delilah explained.

"Was it at least adaptive?" Kaylin asked.

"I actually wasn't in a wheelchair back then. That happened just a few years ago. Though my gym coach did always joke that a quadriplegic could out run me." Delilah explained.

"Sounds like me." Kaylin laughed.

"Do you see yourself going into math or science? Maybe medicine?" McGee asked.

"I kind of want to be an optometrist. It's weird but I just think it's so cool." Kaylin explained.

"My dad was an optometrist!" Jimmy cried.

"Really?" Kaylin asked.

"Yeah it was pretty great. Except for when I needed glasses. He would give me the old ones off the discount rack. The glasses too ugly to send to poor kids." Jimmy explained.

"That's unfortunate." Kaylin replied.

"So what else do you like?" McGee asked.

* * *

Abby double checked the number before knocking on the door. The handle jerked and DiNozzo Senior stepped into the hotel hallway. He had aged since she had last seen him. Probably the stress from Tony's latest drama. She wished he would just let go and embrace his father. How petty could you be?

"How are you?" Abby asked sympathetically.

"I'm alright, charges are worrisome. I am going to head to Italy in the morning." Senior explained.

"They are at a safe-house. I don't know the address but I know they are at a safe-house." Abby explained.

"Get the address and I may just stick around." Senior replied.

"Deal" Abby agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Abby and Senior be caught in time? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Stalked

Kaylin was not kidding when she said she was glad to be back at school. Sitting around at home got very boring, very quickly. Even with her keeping up with her homework and trying to help out around the house. Though she really did love school. Getting accepted into the STEM program was a major boost for her. Even though she was sure it was just because she was a girl and they were filling a quota. She wasn't near as smart as the other students admitted. For now it was just the last three hours of the day. She would get on the bus right after lunch and then come home at the end of the day. She was hoping to be a full time student the next year and then be admitted to the STEM high school but doubted that would happen. Still it was nice thought.

"Kaylin? Kaylin Clarke?" A familiar voice called.

"It's DiNozzo now." Kaylin replied, shocked somebody knew her name from when she lived with her mom.

"Rosa Reyes" Rosa replied.

"I'm sorry I had a head injury when I was eight. I don't remember much before that." Kaylin explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Though I was expecting you to remember me. I moved away when we were seven but we were close before." Rosa explained.

"I think I remember you now." Kaylin replied.

"So did you get into STEM too?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah but I am guessing I was filling a quota." Kaylin replied.

"Nah girl you always were brilliant." Rosa assured.

"How have you been?" Kaylin asked.

"Good we moved down to Miami and lived there for five years. We just moved back last week. I was in STEM down there but I had to be readmitted up here. I have a little brother now. His name is Diego and he just turned three." Rosa explained.

"My mom died in the accident that injured me but I was adopted recently. I have a really great family now. My dad has a daughter who is my half sister. She's almost three. She might be friends with Diego." Kaylin explained.

"I am sorry about your mom but I am glad you are with a good family. I will talk to my mom and step-dad about a play-date." Rosa replied.

* * *

Tony was relieved to have Kaylin back in school. Aside from both Avery and him missing two weeks of work combined. He despised seeing his baby girl miserable and she had been miserable. He felt for Kaylin. She had already been through so much and now there was this drama with Senior. That poor girl needed some normalcy. He was beyond proud of that girl. She had been through so much and was going through so much, but she didn't let anything stop her. Her lowest grade was a C and now she had been accepted into STEM. He would give anything to be as smart and strong as she was. He just wished that he were a smart man. He knew that he was the dumb one in the family. Kaylin was in STEM, Avery had a genius IQ, and Tali was showing above average intelligence. He was average at best but he was probably just stupid. That's what Senior had always told him and it was the only thing Senior had ever been right about.

"I heard Kaylin got into STEMM that's pretty impressive." Stephanie said.

"Yeah, she's pretty brilliant." Tony replied.

"I always knew that." Stephanie replied.

"I am proud of her. After everything she's endured. She really deserves every good thing that happens to her." Tony explained.

* * *

Due to a shortage of buses there was a twenty minute delay between STEM letting out and the bus arriving. Most of the kids would walk to the convenience store just down the street and by snacks. Kaylin and Rosa didn't have any money but they didn't want to stand around on the bus ramp for almost half an hour. So they were just walking around the neighborhood catching up.

"I am glad to finally have somebody else who doesn't get an advance on their allowance so they can go to the convenience store. My parents are teaching me about budgeting and priorities but it still kind of sucks." Rosa explained.

"I haven't really gotten an allowance yet. I just got adopted recently." Kaylin replied.

"Oh" Rosa replied.

"Tony and Avery are both teachers. So I'm not going to get much when I do get one but I am thinking about starting to babysit." Kaylin explained.

"I babysit Diego all the time but my parents won't let me babysit for other kids until I take a training course. One is coming up. We could take it together." Rosa suggested.

"That would be fun." Kaylin replied.

"Didn't that car just pass us?" Rosa asked, pointing to a silver car.

"Maybe they are looking for somebody." Kaylin replied.

"They've driven around three times and I saw them go past the school a few times." Rosa recalled.

"That's a little weird." Kaylin agreed.

"Ka...Kaylin they are doubling back." Rosa announced nervously.

"Let's get back to the school!" Kaylin cried.

"Should I call the cops?" Rosa asked.

"Have the school call. It could be dangerous if they see our phones out." Kaylin explained.

"Why would they be following us?" Rosa asked.

"Because of me" Kaylin replied.

"Why would they be following you? Why do you know what to do?" Rosa asked.

"Because a bad guy is after me." Kaylin admitted.

"Why would a bad guy be after you?" Rosa asked.

"He's my new dad's father. I don't know but he's a real psycho. He already shot through my window. He wants me dead." Kaylin sobbed.

"Oh Kaylin" Rosa gasped.

"Yeah it's bad." Kaylin replied.

"Hang on I thought a man was after you." Rosa recalled.

"One is" Kaylin replied.

"Then why is Abby in the car?" Rosa asked.

"Abby?" Kaylin asked.

"She works with my mom and she's real weird." Rosa explained.

"My dad knows her too. I knew she was off but I didn't think she was this off." Kaylin replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Kaylin and Avery get help in time? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Where It Went Wrong

Kaylin and Rosa did not stop moving until they were safely inside the front office. Even being safely inside the school surrounded by the resource officers and safety patrol. The girls were still scared to death. Rosa had never had her life threatened before but Kaylin had, plenty of times. Still she was just as terrified as she had been the first time.

"Call 911!" Kaylin ordered.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Morris asked.

"We were followed!" Rosa cried.

"In a car it was a silver, two door. I didn't get the model of license number but it was a Nissan." Kaylin explained.

"Are you sure? Are you sure it wasn't just high schoolers trolling the smart kids?" Mrs. Morris questioned.

"It looped around three times. We saw the passenger it was a woman in her forties. She had a goth appearance, except for her lab coat." Kaylin explained.

"I am calling 911 but this had better be serious." Mrs. Morris replied coldly.

* * *

Kaylin and Rosa could not believe they had been treated so coldly. At least they had gotten Mrs. Morris to call 911 but based on her behavior they were not expecting positive results. Kaylin walked out into the hallway and slid down the wall. Rosa took a seat beside her and picked up her hand.

"Do you have a phone? My battery is dead and I really need to call my dad." Kaylin asked.

"I don't have one. My parents say not until high school. Where are the agents supposed to protect you? Shouldn't they be here?" Rosa asked.

"They keep a distance. They spotted them but I still have to call 911 and my dad. That way the LEO's can be on the look out and send back up." Kaylin explained.

"Let's go call your dad. The discipline office is open." Rosa replied.

"OK" Kaylin agreed.

* * *

Tony closed the door to his office and collapsed into his chair. He had told Stephanie he had a headache and that he needed to take a minute. He really did have a headache but it was nothing a couple Aspirin wouldn't fix. In reality he just needed a breather. The past few weeks had been hell and he just wanted this to be over. He swallowed the pills, along with half a bottle of water and then rested his head on his desk. He was just beginning to relax when his phone began to ring. It was Kaylin and he knew right away that there was trouble.

"Tony?"

"What's going on?"

"Abby and Senior are following us."

"Where are Carlton and Hayes? Did anybody call the LEO's?"

"The school called 911. They didn't take us seriously but they called."

"Where the hell are Carlton and Hayes? If they left you, I will have their heads!"

"They went after the car. I saw the spotter car but oh dad! I heard gunshots!"

"I'm getting Avery! And calling the daycare! I will be right there!"

"Thanks"

"You are OK baby girl."

* * *

Tony arrived to the school shortly after the LEO's. The girls gave their statements and Rosa's parents were called. Rosa's mother had worked as a janitor at NCIS during Tony's early years with the agency but had gone to school to be a Forensics Scientist. She had recently graduated and was now working Abby's position.

"Congratulations Maya." Tony said.

"Gracious Antonio" Maya replied.

"I am sorry about all of this." Tony apologized.

"Don't apologize. It is not your fault. Abby is unbalanced. I have known that for a while. She started acting jealous and crazy when I said I was going to school and Director Morrow offered me a position. Before that we were friends." Maya explained.

"Still Rosa shouldn't be involved in this." Tony replied.

"There are bad people out there. Just be glad that our girls are safe." Maya replied.

* * *

Tony's heart was broken. Bad enough his own father was after Kaylin but now Abby was involved. He knew that Abby was pissed at him but he never imagined she would go to this level. That she would chose Senior over him. Even when Senior was threatening the life of a child. What was worse was that if Abby was helping Senior. Then Gibbs probably was as well. So much for Gibbs thinking that all children were sacred lives. He had let Luke shoot him and very nearly kill him. Because he was just a kid but Kaylin did not get that protection. Just because of who her dad was and Gibbs' petty attitude. The double standard was sickening. Senior had shot two federal agents. Putting one on life support and the other had likely lost his career thanks to a bullet in the knee. Yet Senior and Abby had managed to get free. Sending the DiNozzo's back to the safe-house. Kaylin was crying in her room and there was nothing to be done for her. Tony wanted to find his father and shoot him himself but he was not willing to take that risk. He was not about to leave two girls fatherless and Avery widowed. He would let the FBI take those bastards down. Killing Senior wouldn't do any good anyway. It wouldn't undo Kaylin's fears and Avery's stress, and it sure as hell wouldn't undo his childhood. Instead he just sat back and watched the world go by. This nightmare had to end eventually. Didn't it?

* * *

The next morning Kaylin searched for Rosa before school. Having a friend was a major boost. Even if they had not exactly bonded in an ideal way. Rosa was right where she said she would be. Sitting on the back steps eating an entire tray of pancake sausages and bacon.

"My mom's on a health kick." Rosa whispered.

"Ouch" Kaylin replied,

"See the school is supposed to make us eat healthy but I have connections." Rosa explained.

"Nice" Kaylin replied.

* * *

The innocent moment did not last long. Kaylin was just reaching for a pancake pup, when the sound of gunfire erupted in the cafeteria. In an instant every student and teacher had dove to the ground. Kaylin felt an intense pain in the back of her head. Before she had time to react the world went dark. There was the sound of feet racing around and then the bullets stopped. Students emerged from under the tables and the teachers called roll. In the end two students were missing Kaylin DiNozzo and Rosa

Reyes.

"Call the DiNozzo's and the Reyes'." Mrs. Hilton demanded.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Kaylin and Rosa be found safe? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. Terror

Tony knew even before he got the call. It wasn't like Gibbs where he got the churning feeling in his gut nor did he get a shiver down his spine at the exact moment. In fact he couldn't describe the feeling. He just knew. The baseball he was holding as he introduced the newest unit did fall from his hand. At the moment he thought it was just a twitch but in the time after. It became a cruel symbol of one of the worst moments of his life. He would never forget where he was when he got the call. Standing on the baseball diamond, shaking and wishing he had done this unit in September like they had advised. It was the middle of first period and Stephanie's class was inside playing volleyball under the brand new and uber warm heating system. When Claire, Stephanie's niece and the captain of the track team came bolting across the field, Stephanie's cellphone in her hand.

"They tried calling you but you had left your phone in the office. Avery is crying. They don't know. A teacher was hit in the arm and a student was grazed in the leg. You have to sign in to the cafeteria before school. So they had a list. They called roll. They had seen them but they were gone. They don't know. She's gone. I am sorry." Claire rambled.

"Claire, sweetie what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"There was a shooting next door. There were no serious injuries. A teacher was hit in the arm and a student in the leg. They thought that everything was OK but then they took roll of the sign in sheet/ Kaylin and Rosa were missing." Claire explained.

* * *

Tony did not even wait for a response. He just ran straight for Kaylin's school. Three cop cars were parked in the parking lot. Students were filing across the street to the high school. Avery had already made it over and was speaking to one of the police officers. The closer he got the more obvious Avery's tears became. He came to a stop beside his wife and placed his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him. He had never seen her in so much pain.

"She was under the staircase. They found a trail of blood from the stairs to the door. They aren't sure but a student said he saw she was bleeding from the head." Avery explained, tears racing down her cheeks.

* * *

In the coming hours the middle school students were collected by their parents, the high school declared an optional day, The DiNozzo's and the Reyes' met at the police station. Where they sat in a too small room and waited for news. Rosa's parents clung to a rosary and said prayers in both Spanish and English. While Tony and Avery bargained with God and wept openly. On the floor Tali and Diego played with donated toys and laughed. They were too young and innocent to understand just how serious the situation was. After a while the DiNozzo's stood and walked over to where the Reyes' were sitting.

"Maya, Jorge we are so sorry." Tony apologized.

"Do not apologize Antonio. It is not your fault. It was the fault of those monsters." Maya corrected.

"Maya is right." Jorge replied.

"If Rosa had not been friends with Kaylin. With the insanity that is my life. She would have been safe. Just like Kaylin would be safe if I had turned her over to foster care." Tony rambled.

"It is not because of Rosa's friendship with Kaylin. Our daughter was kidnapped because she was right next to Kaylin and saw everything. If they had never spoken and just met in the moments before the shooting. She would have still been taken. That is the mentality of those people. You are a trained federal agent and you know as much." Maya explained.

"Exactly and our daughter was kidnapped because Senior is a bastard. She would not have been better off in foster care. Some other son of a bitch would have come after her. Foster care can be cruel especially for older children." Avery added.

"I hate this. I hate this." Tony whaled, collapsing into Avery's arms.

* * *

Rosa and Kaylin were being held in a damp and dark basement. Kaylin was unconscious on the floor and Rosa had to keep checking to make sure that she was still alive. So far her friend continued to breathe but had not yet woken up. Rosa was scared to death and wished that somebody else was with them. Preferably one of the kids on the medical track from STEM. Somebody who could keep better watch over Kaylin's condition. The door swung open and a man came down the stairs. He was the same man who had taken them. He looked like an older version of Kaylin's dad but his eyes were cold and filled with hate. Where Tony's eyes were bright and filled with jovial wonder.

"You what is your name? Your full given name. None of that nickname crap." Senior demanded.

"Rosa Gabrielle Angelina Reyes" Rosa replied.

"What do your parents do, Rosa Gabrielle Angelina Reyes?" Senior asked.

"My dad is a garbage man and my mom works as a forensic scientist for NCIS." Rosa replied.

"Hmm just a garbage man that can't be much of an income but your mom what does she make?" Senior asked.

"My dad makes about thirty five thousand a year and my mom will make about sixty two thousand. She just started a couple months ago." Rosa explained.

"Are your grandparents rich?" Senior asked.

"My dad's parents are dead. They immigrants who barely knew the language. My grandfather could not work and my grandmother was a maid. My mom's parents were drug dealers in Mexico. She severed ties with them when she was a teenager." Rosa explained.

"Almost racist how stereotypical your family is. Except for your mom. Seriously why is your dad a trash man? He slow in the head?" Senior asked.

"No! He just loves what he does and it actually has decent benefits. Nothing to laugh at." Rosa argued.

"You are a spunky one. Anyway your parents don't make enough for a ransom that's worthy my time and you are pretty plain. What I am saying is you are free to go." Senior explained.

"What about Kaylin?" Rosa demanded.

"She is what I wanted and she is a nice piece of ass. Reminds me of my dead wife. Funny story her daddy Tony killed her. You'll hear it one day. Now get out of here before I change my mind. Just don't tell anyone. Say you ran like a coward during the shooting or I will make you kill your family." Senior explained, harshly.

"You won't get away with this!" Rosa spat.

* * *

 **A/N: Senior is a dead man. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. Plight

Rosa felt terrible for leaving but there was no other way. She couldn't do Kaylin any good down here and Senior had taken her phone. She was lucky that Senior was letting her go at all and knew that she had to go, before Senior changed his mind. So she reluctantly followed the old man up the stairs and out the door. She ran as the door closed behind her. Praying that he would not be coming after her. She kept running until she came to a familiar store. She burst inside and ran to the customer service desk.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

"I was kidnapped. They let me go but I need you to call the police." Rosa explained.

"Let me get my manager." The woman replied.

* * *

Rosa stood in the managers office. Her mind flashed back to when she stood in the same room years ago. Back then she was asking the manager if they would let her soccer team set up a bake sale on the sidewalk. Now she was hiding behind a shelf unit waiting for the police to arrive. Her mind flashed back to Kaylin, she prayed that her friend was safe. Kaylin was the first friend she had made since moving back to DC and they had been pretty close when they were small. She wondered about the accident that had killed Kaylin's mom and taken Kaylin's memory. More specifically she wondered why she did not know about it until now. Granted they had already moved to Miami but her mom and Kaylin's mom were friends. Why hadn't anybody told them? Maya Reyes was not the type to shelter her children. There was a commotion in the small hallway, the manger opened the door, and two police officers stepped inside. Slowly Rosa stepped out from behind the shelving unit.

"Are you the girl who was kidnapped?" The first officer asked, a shorter female with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Yes, mam" Rosa replied.

"Can you give a statement of what happened?" The second officer a tall man asked.

"I was at school with my friend Kaylin DiNozzo. We were hanging out in the cafeteria before class. When somebody started shooting. The next thing I knew we were in a basement. We were both knocked out but Kaylin was hit harder than I was. She was still unresponsive when I left." Rosa explained.

"Did you abductor assault you in any other way?" Officer Daniels, the female officer asked.

"No but he was going to hurt my friend. He talked about raping her." Rosa replied.

"Did you escape or did the abductor release you?" Officer Monroe, the male officer asked.

"He released me. He did not want me. I am not worth anything to him and he only wanted to hurt Kaylin." Rosa explained.

"Can you describe the abductor and the location where you came to?" Officer Monroe asked.

"He was a tall, Caucasian man, he was balding the hair he had was gray. Not silver just a dirty gray. He had green eyes, emerald green. He wore an Italian suit and a pair of black leather shoes but he may have changed clothes. The location it was a basement. I didn't notice anything until now but I ran about a mile." Rosa explained.

"What was the name of the friend you were abducted with?" Officer Daniels asked.

"Kaylin DiNozzo" Rosa replied.

"Your abductor is a perfect match for Anthony DiNozzo Senior. He has made numerous kidnapping attempts on Kaylin." Officer Monroe explained.

"What now?" Rosa asked.

"We will send officer to search every basement in the mile radius. A BOLO is already out for both Senior and Kaylin. You were on that list but thank God you are safe. That said we will be transporting you to the hospital for examination. They will scan your head and check you for signs of sexual assault. It is standard procedure if you were unconscious or unaware for a time." Officer Daniels explained.

"OK" Rosa replied.

* * *

By this point Tony was sick with fear. Hours had past and nothing had been heard about Kaylin or Rosa. About thirty minutes ago there was news about a Latina girl reporting a kidnapping at a grocery store in a Spanish neighborhood. The girl fit Rosa's description but the officers advised them to not get overly optimistic. Finally the door to the waiting room opened and a tall African American officer stepped into the room.

"The girl in the grocery store is in fact Rosa. She is in good condition but was taken to the hospital to be evaluated anyway. She is at DC General." Officer Carlton explained.

"Oh thank God!" Maya cried.

"The answer to our prayers!" Jose declared.

"That is wonderful you guys." Avery replied.

"Did they find Kaylin?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Oh" Maya whispered.

"I am sorry but Kaylin was not found. However Rosa did describe Senior to a T. We are searching every basement in a mile radius." Officer Carlton explained.

"They will find her." Avery assured.

* * *

Kaylin came to in the dingy basement. She tried to pull herself up but was bound by something. There was movement from under the stairs and a Senior stepped forward. He grabbed her wrists and forced her down onto the floor. He pulled off her pants, she closed her eyes and prayed. She heard Senior's zipper go down and his pants fell to the ground. The act was more violent that she could have ever anticipated. He forced himself on her and flung hard onto the floor. Then he forced himself again. The whole time he called her horrible names and dug his finger nails into her wrists if she tried to scream or cry. It lasted for about thirty minutes and then he flung her down and stormed out of the room. She fell back into unconsciousness and the last thing she felt was scalding hot water on her skin.

"BURN BITCH!" Senior cried kicking her heard in the ribs.

* * *

 **A/N: At least because they have an idea of where Senior was. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. Developments

Tony and Avery ended up going with Rosa's parents to the hospital. They wanted to offer moral support but mainly they wanted to be there. If and when Kaylin was found, she would be brought to the same hospital for treatment. Even though she did not say it aloud. Avery was concerned that Kaylin would be found dead and if that were the case. She wanted Tony to be at the hospital and close to capable doctor's.

* * *

As the two families waited Avery chatted nervously with Maya and Jose. While Tony sat curled up on the chair, his head rested on the wall. Tony was sweating profusely and his heart was pounding out of his chest. He was relieved that Rosa had been found alive but it still didn't seem fair to him. Their little girl had been found alive but his Kaylin was still missing. He was hurt and furious with Senior for doing what he had done. He was sick thinking about Abby and Gibbs' involvements. They hadn't been like this before or he didn't think they had been. He couldn't help but wonder what he did to cause such dysfunction and how long until it descended onto his family. He hadn't been very successful at being strong but still the latest round of tears took him aback. Instantly Avery had her arms around him and was holding him close.

"You are OK, she is going to be OK." Avery assured.

"I'm scared." Tony sniffed.

"I've got you" Avery assured.

* * *

Kaylin woke again in the basement, her body burned and ached. She tried to move but was still bound by the chains. To make matters worse the monster stood under the stairs. He was puffing away at a cigar. When he saw that she was awake, he laughed, and returned to her side. He violently put the cigar out on Kaylin's neck and laughed when she cried. He picked up her hand, held her wrist, and violently bent her pinky finger back. He did this with each finger until all ten were snapped. He harshly twisted each wrist until they had broken as well. Kaylin was now trembling in pain. When he yanked her up and swung her around until her elbow and shoulder were broken as well. Was when she lost control and vomited all over Senior and the floor. He flung her down in a furious manor and she hit the floor with a great force. She felt her skin be torn by the rough floor and more over her bones breaking on impact. Senior delivered another hard kick. Kaylin was fading when he left the room. She prayed that it was over but he returned moments later. She was just aware enough to know that he was assaulting her again.

"Please make it stop." Kaylin pleaded, weakly.

"Not going to happen bitch. Your father was a weak little bastard. Maybe seeing his girl like this will be enough to make him into a real man. Though I admit. Him not being a man. Well let's just say he is a lot like his mother." Senior replied, cruelly.

* * *

Tobias Fornell could not recall the last time he had been this furious. He may have never been this angry. Even after Diane was murdered. To think that a child was going through such an ordeal was maddening enough, but knowing that his former friend had allowed this to happen. Well that had sent him over the edge. The case had been personal for a long time and now he just wanted to take his revenge. Senior had shot two FBI agents and kidnapped two children. At this point there would be no questions of morals or if the right call had been made. Should a body be brought in and Fornell was going to take advantage of that. He had already recruited McGee and once Kaylin was found and safe. They would take that bastard down. McGee's desk phone rang and Tobias prayed that it was somebody calling with a tip. McGee murmured words of concern and grief, before hanging up the phone and approaching the Senior Agent's desk.

"That was Jean Hayes." McGee started.

"What?" Tobias asked, even though he already knew.

"Travis died an hour ago. The bullet hit just above his brain-stem, surgery was too risky. They kept him going until his family could make it and the kids could say goodbye." McGee explained, voice shaking.

"How is Jean holding up?" Tobias asked.

"She was hysterical, I could hear the kids crying in the background." McGee explained.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo Senior was as good as dead. He had kidnapped two children, injured one federal agent, and murdered another. The words extreme prejudice had not been uttered but they were strongly implied. Tim McGee was pretty hurt by Agent Hayes' death. They had been friends for a while. Meeting when NCIS and the FBI worked cases together. Then their dad's had gone through chemo together. They had gone to the respective funerals when the times came. Later than that Delilah and Jean had been in rehab together. Delilah for her paralysis and Jean for a major back surgery. Travis had been a major part of Tim joining the FBI. Now he was gone and McGee's heart was broken again. The newest heartbreak added to his anger. If Senior were beside him, he would rip that monster limb from limb and beat him to death with his own arms. Something blinked on his computer and what he saw made him sick to his stomach. They had an address for DiNozzo Senior's present location. They knew to look within a mile radius but this was as close as you could get. It was more than likely the exact address.

"What now?" Tobias asked, lost in his own grief.

"I have something" McGee replied weakly.

"What?" Tobias questioned.

"Senior's location" McGee replied.

"Well don't just sit there. Spit it out!" Tobias demanded.

"325 Laurel Street" McGee replied, the words burning like poison on his lips.

"Jethro's address" Tobias replied, blinking away tears of anger and betrayal.

* * *

 **A/N: At least they know where Kaylin is now. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. Found

Tony and Ziva were at the hospital when they got the call. They were babysitting Diego in the waiting room, so the Reyes' could be back with Rosa. Tony had calmed down a bit but was still noticeably distressed. He was ignoring his phone but Avery reacted right away. She leaned over and grabbed Tony's phone from his pocket. He looked up at her with a frightened and confused look in his green eyes.

"Hello?"

"No this is his wife, Avery."

"Tobias who?"

"Oh Fornell, any updates?"

"You did? That is wonderful!"

"Wait where?"

"Oh?"

"Well call me back as soon as you have an update."

"Thanks for all you have done."

* * *

Tony perked his ears up when he heard the name Fornell. He felt a moment of relief when Avery declared that something was wonderful. The relief faded when he managed to make out the address where Kaylin had been found. His daughter was being held in the house of his former boss and that stung more than Tony could have ever imagined. Avery hung up a few moments later and then hung up and placed her hands on Tony's shoulders.

"I guess you heard that." Avery commented.

"They found Kaylin. At Gibbs' house." Tony sighed.

"If he never locks the door then Senior and Abby could have come in without his knowledge." Avery suggested.

"No he knows. He's destroying her and me." Tony sniffed.

* * *

Along with Tobias and McGee, were agents Hill and Cooper. Hill and Cooper had been very close to Agent Hayes and were more than excited to take his killers down. McGee and Fornell wanted their revenge too but more than anything they wanted to save Kaylin. The drive over to Gibbs' house was extremely somber. With a fair share of tears falling among the four agents. Upon arrival to Gibbs' house. Fornell put his hand on his gun and knocked on the door with the other. Three times he declared that they were federal agents and insisted the occupants opened the door. When he got no response he gave the signal to kick the door down.

"Hill and Cooper take the main levels of the house. McGee come with me to the basement." Fornell whispered.

"How do we proceed?" Hill asked.

"If you see any of them and they give ANY reason to shoot. Shoot" Fornell insisted.

* * *

Hill and Cooper slowly paced through the house, shinning their flashlights on any shadow and reacting to every movement. They found nothing on the first floor but heard a sneeze coming from the guest bedroom. Hill kicked the partially opened door, open the rest of the way. Abby sat cross legged on the bed eating a slice of vegetarian pizza.

"Get out! Get out!" Abby cried.

"We are federal agents and we have a warrant." Cooper reminded.

"I am just here! I had no part!" Abby cried.

* * *

Abby leapt off the bed and raced towards the door. She was strong but she was not strong enough to take on two federal agents. Cooper held his arm out and Hill restrained her from behind. Abby kicked and screamed, but the agents were having none of it. They soon had Abby wrestled to the ground and Cooper gleefully snapped the handcuffs onto her hands.

"You can't do this!" Abby sobbed.

"You didn't stop the kidnapping! You are up here eating pizza. You knew about this all along and now an agent is dead and a child is in peril. We are well within our rights." Hill corrected.

* * *

McGee and Fornell stormed down the basement steps. The sight they saw was enough to shatter even the strongest of agents. Kaylin lay on the floor half naked and soaked in her own blood. Her eyes swollen shut and her exposed skin black and blue. Senior stood under the steps with his dick hanging out completely unaware that he was about to be taken down. Fornell charged the older man, while McGee raced over to where Kaylin lay. Fornell grabbed Senior by the dick and slung him down to the floor. The snapping was nauseating but Fornell was too pissed to care. Fornell twisted until his hands were bloody. Senior had been screaming but was now crying out in a high pitched whine. He hadn't removed anything but he had done a great deal of damage. If Senior lived, his manhood would not be salvageable. If it were he would never attack like this again. Just to be sure, Fornell withdrew his gun and hit Senior square in the chest. He shot no fewer than five times. Senior was without a doubt dead when it was all said and done.

"See you in hell scumbag!" Fornell spat kicking Senior in the side.

* * *

McGee fell onto his knees by Kaylin's side. The girl was greatly injured and he knew her road to recovery would be long. The first thing he did was wiped the blood away and rendered what first-aide he could. Kaylin soon began going into shock. He withdrew the emergency blanket from his pocket and frantically unfolded it. He gently placed it over Kaylin's fragile body. The ambulance was on it's way but McGee wondered if it would make a difference. He pulled Kaylin close to him and gently stroked her hair. This was such a wonderful and precious child. Even if she were not a brilliant child and Tony's daughter, she was still wonderful and precious. He hoped and prayed that she would come out of this ordeal with limited if not no damage.

* * *

Hill and Cooper had left to transport Abby to a holding cell, but McGee and Fornell hung back until the ambulances arrived. They waited while Senior was hauled off in a body bag and Kaylin was raced away in the ambulance. They were now left with the task of tracking down Jethro. They had given a BOLO but they had a few points to check before they could rest, and by rest they meant go and check on Kaylin. They were heading out the front door when they heard footsteps on the porch. Jethro was standing on the other side.

"I saw the ambulances. Where are Shannon and Kelly?" Jethro questioned.

"Don't do this Jethro. We know what you did and you are under arrest for harboring a kidnapper." Fornell explained.

"Kidnapping? No we didn't kidnap that girl. She's friends with Kelly and her dad just got orders. Kelly told us her mom approved the sleepover and Shannon brought her straight home." Jethro explained.

"No! Boss! You let a rapist kidnap Tony's daughter!" McGee growled.

"Boss? You don't look like a Marine and I do not know a Tony. Accept for Tony Silver back in Stillwater but he doesn't have any children." Jethro explained.

"Jethro? Do you know who I am?" Fornell asked.

"Of course I do Tobias? Why are you here?" Jethro asked.

"McGee call 911, something is wrong." Fornell insisted.

* * *

 **A/N: Is Jethro really having these symptoms? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	33. Truths

Tony and Ziva could only see Kaylin for a short while. Before she was rushed back for testing. Within seconds, Tony and Ziva were back to the waiting game. It was an agonizingly long wait. Even Avery was struggling to keep a brave face. Tony was crying his eyes out, as he sat on the the hard plastic couch. After what felt like an eternity but really could not have been more than an hour. A frazzled looking doctor in wrinkled blue scrubs stepped through the door and approached the DiNozzo family.

"Family of Kaylin DiNozzo?" The doctor asked.

"Yes sir" Avery replied.

"How is she?" Tony demanded.

"She has a severe concussion, fractured skull, four broken ribs, a broken tailbone, two cracked vertebrae, her spleen is ruptured and she has a severely punctured lung. She has been rushed off to emergency surgery. I am sorry we did not give you time before but the internal bleeding was quite severe." Dr. Ross explained.

"Is she going to be OK?" Tony asked.

"It's going to be a long road and the next forty-eight hours are critical, but so far she is holding her own." Dr. Ross explained.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Tony asked.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this but she was raped. We ran a kit to rule out other attackers and to test her for diseases. We will administer a morning after pill tomorrow." Dr. Ross explained.

"Oh God!" Tony cried.

"We can refer you to a counselor. I have a list in my office. I have to get to another patient now but I will bring it out as soon as you can. A surgeon will be out to update you shortly." Dr. Ross replied.

"Thank you, Dr. Ross." Avery replied.

* * *

The hospital room was dim, lit only by the weak overhead light. It was strange for McGee to see somebody who had always been so strong, looking so weak. He wondered if the Gibbs who woke would even remember him. He wondered what the hell was going on and if anybody knew the situation. Gibbs was likely too far gone to give his official diagnosis but McGee knew that something was up. At first he had been hoping for it to be result of a drugging but a specific doctor had been called as soon as Jethro was brought in. It was a neurologist who specialized an Alzheimer's, dementia, and related disorders. McGee had noticed a few strange things about Gibbs during his last months at NCIS but he never imagined dementia. He looked down at Gibbs who was deep in a sedation induced sleep. The room brightened and Doctor Gonzales entered.

"What is your relation to Agent Gibbs again?" Dr. Gonzales asked.

"I am a federal agent arresting him in a kidnapping but now I don't know how much he could have done. His diagnosis will greatly impact the decision to charge him." McGee explained.

"Jethro is suffering from a rare and fast progressing form of dementia. He only began showing signs seven months ago and already he has progressed greatly. He is in the care of an Abby Scuito. His particular diagnosis also includes fits of psychosis and delusion. When he first came in we thought it was Parkinson's but when those tests came back negative we ran many more tests. It took three months to get the official diagnosis." Dr. Gonzales explained.

* * *

Given the severity of Kaylin's injuries. The DiNozzo's new they would be in for a long and painful wait. When she did come out they would have to guide her through a long and painful road to recovery. The DiNozzo's wanted two things. For their daughter to recover and for the monsters who had taken to her to suffer and be locked away. While the DiNozzo's waited a string of people came for updates. First Stephanie came to collect Tali and then Kaylin's teachers came. After a while Tony got lost in the blur, until McGee stepped into the waiting room.

"What now?" Tony asked.

"How's Kaylin?" McGee asked.

"Fractured skull, cracked vertebrae, broken tailbone and ribs, ruptured spleen, punctured lung, and severe concussion. Among other things." Tony explained.

"I know you are dealing with a lot but I have some things to tell you." McGee replied.

"What now?" Tony asked.

"First off your father is dead. He didn't fight but Fornell was pissed and he had already murdered a federal agent. He would have been locked up for life anyway." McGee explained.

"I understand" Tony replied, riddled with conflict.

"I say good riddance." Avery scoffed.

"What else?" Tony asked, knowing there was more.

"Abby was arrested and is facing a hefty sentence." McGee replied.

"And Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Any charges against Gibbs have been dropped." McGee replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because Gibbs has Dementia with Lewy Bodies. It's like Alzheimer's but also has Parkinson's like symptoms or maybe it is Parkinson's. Anyway he is going to a nursing home that specializes in dementia. His particular case is rapidly progressing and they give him six to eighteen more months to live." McGee explained.

"Gibbs has dementia?" Tony asked.

"Yeah he has known for a while. Only Abby and Ducky knew the truth. That's why Gibbs was able to stay in the field post diagnosis. He managed to talk Ducky into lying to Vance. Ducky protected Gibbs' feelings and that's why he let Gibbs get away with so much. Abby on the other hand started taking advantage of Gibbs. She used his illness to get her way. As if she ever had to worry about Gibbs not giving her what she wants. She told Gibbs that Senior had Alzheimer's and you were bullying him into giving you every penny and that you were going to shove him in a home." McGee explained.

"No way Abby confessed to all that." Tony remarked.

"She didn't but her diary did." McGee replied.

"So what happens now?" Tony asked.

"Until the trial. You just focus on taking care of your girl." McGee insisted.

* * *

 **A/N: Gibbs has dementia but Abby does not have a leg to stand on in her case. Will Kaylin recover? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. Traumas

The PICU was surreal to Tony and Avery. It was hauntingly quiet but disturbingly loud at the same time. Machines buzzed and beeped constantly and every once in a while a patient would groan or a parent would scream. Alarms would blare and more screams would follow. One time a code was not cleared and a mother could be heard screaming down the hall. Their was a rush and a pale woman was wheeled by on a gurney. Mostly unconscious but murmuring about her baby. Even Avery was struggling to keep her cool. Seeing your child in a hospital bed was purely terrifying. Memories lingered of Tali spiking a fever around Halloween. The fever would not break and after the third pediatrician visit in just as many days she was admitted to the hospital. She had been in the unit below the ICU and it was terrifying. She could talk and after the first day eat. Kaylin lay in bed unable to move or eat by mouth. She was being fed by an IV. Tali had great hope of survival when she was sick. Kaylin had little hope of beating the odds. She was severely injured and her body had a lot to fight. Tony had decided to spend the night with her. While Avery would go home with Tali. Hours ticked by and at some point somebody brought up dinner. A half empty plate sat on Kaylin's tray. Tony was sickened by the sight. He wondered how he had eaten as much as he had. Eventually there was a knock on the door.

"Visiting hours are over. Whoever is staying my stay but the other has to leave." An orderly announced.

"Well that's my cue. Tony I will see you later, call me if anything changes. Kaylin I love you very much." Avery replied, kissing both on the foreheads before departing the room.

* * *

Tony tossed and turned on the pullout couch. He was plagued by nightmares but the waking world was some how far worse than his dreams. So he forced himself to sleep. As the night progressed the nightmares grew worse. They switched off between Kaylin's health deteriorating and the childhood traumas he had endured. The memories that even Avery did not know. The things Senior had done to him. All those horrible nights and days. At three in the morning he woke from his worst dream yet, drenched in sweat and unable to catch his breath. He was crying by now and already beyond the point of being inconsolable. A nurse came into the room and Tony flinched. He was sure they would inject him with a sedative and he would be drug out of the room.

"I am sorry sir but you are going to have to leave." The nurse apologized.

"OK" Tony managed to reply.

* * *

Being kicked out of Kaylin's room was actually a blessing. Tony ended up actually sleeping on the couch in the waiting room. It was not a long sleep, but it beat the five minute increments he got until this point. He woke the next morning to Avery gently shaking him awake.

"I heard you had a rough night." Avery commented.

"The worst" Tony replied.

"Want to talk about it?" Avery asked.

"They tell you anything?" Tony asked.

"Waiting for morning rounds for official news but Kaylin has remained extremely critical throughout the night. They will tell us more later." Avery explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Tell me about your nightmares." Avery insisted.

"I kept dreaming that Kaylin went down hill extremely rapidly and there was nothing to be done. Maybe she'd live but the consequences would be life altering." Tony explained.

"Oh Tony" Avery whispered.

"Avery there is something you have to know? Can we talk privately?" Tony requested.

"Oh yeah, Tony of course." Avery replied.

* * *

Tony and Avery were alone in a dimly lit, family meeting room. Tony was struggling to reveal the secret he had been hiding. So far Avery had been accepting of everything she knew but this was life altering. This may be the thing that made him too weak for her.

"I just want you to know that I love you and if this is a deal breaker I understand and you are free to go." Tony rambled.

"Tony you are scaring me." Avery gasped.

"Avery, when I was younger. Before I hit puberty, Senior would. He would. He would make me pretend to be my mom." Tony explained through tears.

"Tony what are you saying?" Avery asked.

"Avery my father raped me." Tony confessed.

"Tony no!" Avery cried.

"I knew it. I am too weak for you and not good enough." Tony sniffed.

"No Tony. You are wonderful, Senior was a worthless waste of air. I hate him. I am glad he is dead! I am glad he can't hurt you or Kaylin again. Not that it maters, the damage is already done. Oh Tony I am so sorry." Avery explained.

"I am not OK." Tony confessed.

"I know and I am going to get you through this." Avery promised.

* * *

Tony and Avery spent the morning talking and Avery put Tony in touch with some numbers he could call. Meanwhile back in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit, Kaylin's condition began to rapidly deteriorate. She had started having seizures in the early morning hours and now she had spiked a raging fever. Tests had been run and the news was not good. Kaylin had suffered a severe laceration to her liver. The laceration was now infected and at this point her only hope of survival was a liver transplant and it had to happen fast. The doctors were predicting that she had less than twelve hours. They were pumping her full of antibiotics but only so much could be done.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"I am sorry but the organ was already severely damaged and the infection has made it worse. The only hope is a transplant and it has to be immediate." Dr. Johnson explained.

"I want to be tested." Tony cried out.

"Tony you are not doing well. You were under too much stress." Avery commented.

"I have to save her!" Tony cried.

"We will set up a test right away." Dr. Johnson explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony be a match? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	35. Operation Tony

Needless to say Avery was worried for Tony. He had been through hell and just revealed a major trauma to her. Now he was wanting to be tested to donate part of his liver to Kaylin. Avery knew that her husband only wanted to save their daughter but still she was terrified. Tony's health was on the fragile side and any major trauma could wreak havoc. Even worse the plague could resurface at any time. If it were to come up after the surgery. She may lose him forever. She hated being afraid but she couldn't help it. She didn't want Kaylin to die but she didn't want to lose Tony either. She did all she could to distract herself while Tony was back getting his tests run. A feeling of great concern washed over her. When she saw Tony coming towards her, looking extremely nervous.

"How did it go?" Avery asked.

"I am a perfect match." Tony replied.

"So what now?" Avery asked.

"Kaylin needs the surgery now. They are giving me a few minutes to get my affairs in order but then I have to get prepped." Tony explained.

"Get your affairs in order?" Avery questioned.

"Just in case" Tony replied.

"Oh" Avery replied.

"All my papers are in my file cabinet. My living will is on file with Dr. Pitt but I want you to know. I don't want any extreme measures. If there's a chance do what you can but if not. Call everybody and once the goodbyes are said, let me go." Tony explained.

"Tony don't." Avery pleaded.

"If you don't want to raise Tali, Jimmy will agree to raise her." Tony explained.

"Tony" Avery sniffed.

"Avery, everything is going to be fine. I just have to let you know. It is what they mean by get my affairs in order." Tony explained.

"You will be fine. You have to be but if there is that ten percent chance that we do lose you. Of course I will raise Tali. She is my daughter as much as yours." Avery explained.

"Thank you" Tony replied.

* * *

The doctors gave the DiNozzo's a little time but before long Tony had to be taken for pre-op. Avery sat alone in the cold, dark waiting room. She was riddled by fear and her heart was breaking. Tony was a perfect match and she was relieved, but she hated the idea that he could die. Before Tony went back the surgeon had explained the procedure to her. They would remove half of Tony's liver and the body would regenerate the part which had been removed. He would have to make some lifestyle changes but for the most part would bounce back. "So long as the procedure went well." That wasn't exactly how the surgeon had phrased it but that was the idea. The phrase was ominous and terrifying. Avery paced the waiting room and jumped at every noise. She was sure that every sound would be a code and that the code would be called to Tony's room. Her heart was filled with terror and she just wanted her husband to be OK.

"Avery!" Fornell called.

"Agghhh!" Avery cried.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Fornell apologized.

"What can I do for you, Tobias?" Avery asked.

"Just coming by to check in on everybody." Fornell replied.

"Kaylin is doing really bad. Her liver was damaged and has begun to shut down. She needs a transplant. Tony got tested and he was a perfect match." Avery explained.

"That's good news isn't it?" Fornell questioned.

"Oh it is but it's such a risky procedure. I am so scared that something is going to go wrong and I am going to lose him. I can't lose him. He is the love of my life." Avery explained.

"Avery I want you to listen to me. Tony DiNozzo is the strongest son of a bitch I have ever met. If he can survive the plague, being shot, blown up, beaten, and the hell he went through as a child. Then he sure as hell can survive a little operation." Fornell explained.

"He's just under so much stress and just before we found out Kaylin needed a transplant, Tony told me that Senior had raped him. He treated Tony like a woman, because he had lost Tony's mom." Avery explained.

"That bastard is lucky to be dead." Fornell spat.

"What if the trauma is too much and his heart gives out?" Avery asked.

"Tony will come out of that surgery just fine and then Kaylin will get her transplant. You will go home and be a happy and perfect family." Fornell explained.

"This came at the worst time. Not knowing if my family will beat the odds and remain whole." Avery explained.

"Why?" Fornell asked.

"My doctor called this morning. I am pregnant." Avery explained.

"Avery! That is the best news!" Fornell cried.

"It is but it makes the fear worse. If Tony dies, he will never know our child." Avery replied.

"Your family will be complete and perfect." Fornell vowed.

* * *

Tony was unconscious but could hear the beeps and hisses of the machines and the doctors words. He was doing well but knew the surgery may be in vein. Kaylin may pass before they could get the organ into her body. This caused his blood pressure to kick up. One of the doctors called this to attention and Tony feared they would stop. He couldn't close his eyes or do his breathing exercises. So he focused on his dream. He dreamed he was watching Kaylin walk across the stage at her high school graduation. She brushed her hair out of her face and began to make her speech. She was the valedictorian and Tony couldn't be more proud. In her speech she thanked him for giving her his liver and saving his life.

"Tony? Are you with me? Tony?" Avery called.

"Avery?" Tony asked weakly.

"That's me" Avery replied.

"How did it go?" Tony asked.

"You did great. Your blood pressure shot up for a while but it soon stabilized. They are going to have to monitor that for a while but they aren't expecting anymore issues." Avery explained.

"What about Kaylin?" Tony asked.

"They took her back an hour ago. We won't know anything for a while." Avery explained.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Avery come through the operation? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	36. Finally Turning Around

Tony was in recovery and Avery back to waiting. This time she was waiting for Kaylin to come out of her surgery. Kaylin's surgery was far higher risk than Tony's. It would also take longer and more than likely she would not come to for far longer. Avery hated that this was happening. She hated that both her husband and her daughter were facing a long road. She hated that she could lose one or both of them. She wanted Tony's liver to take to Kaylin's body and Tony's body to take to only having half a liver. She could not bare the thought of one or both of them being gone, or sick. She wanted only for her family to be happy and healthy. She wanted the baby growing inside of her to have both parents and both older sisters, when he or she was finally born.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Tony asked, as Avery returned to his room.

"Not yet" Avery replied.

"Checked on Tali?" Tony asked.

"She's staying with the Palmer's and having a great time." Avery replied.

"Good" Tony replied.

"How are you feeling?" Avery asked.

"Drugged" Tony replied.

* * *

Avery knelt down and retrieved her candy bar from the vending machine. She remembered when Tony and her were first trying to get pregnant. She had vowed that she would eat only natural foods and do prenatal yoga every day. Baby DiNozzo had been with her for six weeks now and she had been aware of his or her presence for three days now. So far she had done no yoga and was living off of hospital food. She didn't mind though. She just wanted her family to be healthy. Besides who got to do their pregnancy exactly how they wanted to? She was just happy to be pregnant. Tony and her had not been trying for that long but they had been trying for several months. Now they were finally pregnant and they were about to be a family of five. She rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"How far along?" A passing nurse asked.

"Between six and five weeks." Avery replied.

"Congratulations" Jane replied.

"Thank you" Avery replied.

"Oh I am an OB nurse by the way and after so long I just know." Jane replied.

"Well maybe we will meet again in eightish months." Avery replied.

"Maybe" Jane replied.

* * *

Avery was sitting by Tony's bedside. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness since coming out of the surgery. So far he was doing well but was under very close monitoring. The nurses and doctors had promised to let Avery know if anything changed but still she could not leave his side. She was afraid of what would happen if she went too far. It was getting late and the rhythmic beep of Tony's heart monitor was lulling her to sleep. She must have fallen asleep for a time. Because when she looked out the window it was dark out. Tony was awake and begging the nurse to let him have pizza. The door opened and a man in bloodied scrubs entered the room. He didn't look like any of Tony's doctors and certainly you would not examine a patient in bloodied scrubs.

"Are you guys Kaylin's parents?" The surgeon asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Kaylin is out of surgery. She gave us a few scares but she came out OK. She will be in recovery for an hour or so. Then they will move her back down to the PICU." Dr. Jones explained.

"When can we see her?" Avery asked.

"Due to visiting hours ending soon. You may see her in recovery but after that you will have to wait until tomorrow. She is going to be out most of the night away." Dr. Jones explained.

"Can I see her?" Tony asked.

"Yes but you will stay in your wheelchair, a nurse will go with you, and the visit will be limited to five minutes. Less if you deteriorate even a little." Nurse Rose replied.

* * *

Kaylin was tethered to her bed by a series of machines. She looked so fragile and small. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she did not respond when Tony stroked her hair. She was under some powerful pain killers and looked almost ghost like. A jagged scar ran across her abdomen. A scar that almost perfectly matched Tony's. It warmed Avery's heart to see the matched scars. Knowing that Tony had put his life at risk to save Kaylin's. Kaylin would never need any proof that Tony loved her. Tony had been returned to his room and it was just Avery and Kaylin.

"Your dad saved your life today. He loves you so much." Avery whispered, as she wiped Kaylin's hair out of her face.

* * *

Kaylin was still pretty out of it the next morning, but Tony was doing great. He was off of oxygen and able to sit up on his own. He had good color and all the medical staff were amazed by his progress. Avery sat by her husband's side. Carefully tracing her fingers over his hand and studying his face.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Just making note of everything." Avery replied.

"I'm not dying. Right?" Tony asked.

"No Tony but yesterday was so hard on me." Avery explained.

"Well I am fine." Tony assured.

"I know but the idea of losing you. It's terrifying."Avery replied.

"I know but the idea of losing Kaylin. I couldn't let her die." Tony explained.

"Well you saved her life." Avery replied.

"They said I could see her this afternoon. As long as I remain stable." Tony explained.

"She is still out of it but I am sure she will be happy to see you." Avery replied.

"So how are you?" Tony asked.

"I am great and I have some amazing news for you." Avery replied.

"What?" Tony questioned.

"I am pregnant." Avery announced.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"I took a home pregnancy test before everything happened. Then I went to the hospital two days ago for a blood test. I had to leave before I got the results and then there was an issue at the lab but I am pregnant." Avery explained.

"Man you are pregnant and Kaylin is going to be OK. That is the best news I have heard in a long time." Tony explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are finally starting to turn around. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	37. Fighting

By the next day Tony was out of the ICU and moved into a regular hospital room. He was now free to visit Kaylin on his own and Tali could come to see him now. Kaylin was still in the ICU and was struggling to fight her way back. It killed Tony to know that his child was so sick. He felt as if he had failed her. His liver was supposed to save her life and yet she was still fighting. Meanwhile he was doing great and they were already discussing release. In his mind it did not seem fair that things were playing out the way they were. He would put on a brave smile when he was being checked over or when he had visitors. When he was alone he would cry his eyes out. Everything was wrong in his eyes right now. He had been betrayed, his daughter was fighting for her life, and his former mentor had a serious illness. He buried his face in his pillow and sobbed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Fornell asked.

"Everything" Tony sniffed.

"Want to talk about it?" Fornell asked.

"Kaylin is still really sick. She hasn't woken up yet and she has been running a fever." Tony explained.

"It's been a couple days and she had some serious injuries." Fornell reminded.

"Her liver may be failing." Tony whispered.

"Avery didn't tell me that." Fornell commented.

"She doesn't know." Tony replied.

"Diane was friends with the head of pediatrics. I can get an update if you don't feel like getting out of bed." Fornell offered.

"They don't know either." Tony admitted.

"How can the doctors not know?" Fornell questioned.

"It's just a bad feeling I have. It would figure. I have failed her before." Tony explained.

"Even if her liver fails it's not your fault. It's all about her and her body. If it can't fight. It can't fight. It's not your fault." Fornell explained.

"She would have been fine if I hadn't donated my liver." Tony whispered.

"Hers was failing. She would have died." Fornell replied.

"Can't be any worse than she is now." Tony sighed.

"My nephew died from liver failure. It's a nasty way to go." Fornell explained.

"I just want her well." Tony replied.

"And she will be before you know it." Fornell assured.

"I hope so." Tony replied.

"Just listen to me." Fornell begged.

"It's not just Kaylin. This thing with Gibbs is getting to me." Tony admitted.

"His dementia?" Fornell asked.

"He was sick when I left and I knew something was wrong. Still I just wrote him off." Tony explained.

"You were hurt." Fornell reminded.

"I just feel like I don't have any family." Tony whispered.

"You are my family." Fornell replied.

* * *

Avery was in Kaylin's ICU room. The child was extremely critical and it was scaring the young mother to death. Kaylin was more than likely, Tony's daughter by blood but she was Avery's daughter by love. She was already in the process of adopting Kaylin. She had done the same for Tali and looked forward to officially being mom to two daughters, and mother to her new baby. She knew right off the bat that she was going to love all of her children the same. She just had to pray that Kaylin would come through this. She was fighting so hard but still had such an uphill battle. Right now things were bleak and even though he put on a brave face. She knew that Tony was hurting and knew that Kaylin recovering was the only thing to bring him back.

"Come on baby girl. Please just keep fighting. Your father needs you to survive. Tony is your father and he loves you more than you know. He risked his life to save you. Now it is your turn to save his." Avery pleaded.

* * *

By that afternoon Kaylin had made slight improvements but was still fighting for her life Avery had brought Tali to see Tony. Meanwhile Fornell was back at FBI headquarters. It was time for him and McGee to fill out the paperwork in regards to the case. Both men had been fretting and stressing over the results of the case. Both knew that it was going to take a long time to come back from this one.

"Abby arrived to the prison facility." McGee announced.

"Took them long enough." Fornell commented.

"She had a minor concussion and they had to monitor her overnight. She's being held without bond and she has enough against her for a life sentence." McGee explained.

"Good. Do you know anything about Jethro yet?" Fornell questioned.

"Ducky has been removed as his guardian and is under investigation himself. Gibbs, is currently under the care of the state. Unless somebody else steps forward to care for him that is where he will remain. He is in the hospital until he can be transported to a nursing facility." McGee explained.

"Is there any hope?" Fornell asked.

"Nope. I spoke to his doctor. Given the progression so far they are saying he has three to six months before he loses it completely. He will basically be an adult baby unable to care for even the most basic needs on his own. They are giving him about a year to live." McGee explained.

"That's sad" Fornell replied.

"Not really he will be back with his girls and he won't be hurt anymore." McGee explained.

* * *

It was late at night now and Tony was alone in his room. Avery had gone home with Tali and Fornell was working. Tony longed for the days when he had visitors lining up in the hall. He guessed those days were over now. He was trying to force himself asleep when he heard his phone buzz. He looked up to see a text from McGee.

" _Look under the pillow"_

* * *

Curious Tony lifted up his pillow and spotted a small, neatly wrapped package. Excitedly he ripped the paper away from the parcel. Now there was only a small box. Tony removed the lid and could not help but smile.

" _Lab Inc of The Greater DC Area_

 _Name: Kaylin Antonia DiNozzo_

 _Case Number: 9848383838_

 _Maternity: Alexandra Faith Clarke_

 _Paternity: Anthony Dominic DiNozzo DiNozzo Junior"_

* * *

 **A/N: How's that for a surprise? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	38. Stay With Us

Kaylin was still not doing well and at this point the doctors could not make any promises. Tony and Avery were devastated but promised to do what was best for their daughter. No matter how painful it was for them. This news was especially devastating to Tony. He had only just found out that Kaylin was his daughter and now he was facing losing her forever. Despite the news Tony was still fighting. Avery suspected he was fighting. So he could be by Kaylin's side if her time came. Avery was balancing her time between her two worlds. The man she loved and the girl she adored. The days were long and Avery prayed for a peaceful end. By peaceful end she meant that Kaylin would beat the odds. The idea of death made her sick to her stomach.

"How is she doing today?" Tony asked.

"Not well. She's been running a fever for twelve hours straight." Avery replied.

"I hate this. I finally find out the truth and now I am probably going to lose her." Tony sobbed.

"She's a DiNozzo. She will come back." Avery vowed.

* * *

Tony spent the afternoon in his eldest daughter's room. It killed him to think that he may never see her perfect eyes again. Her fever would not break and her body was not fighting. He hadn't been able to bring himself to see her since the down turn but now it was seeming that she was beyond hope Tony had his hand tightly wound around Kaylin's. Her hand was totally limp and white. She had not moved in two days. She already looked dead and it made Tony sick to his stomach. Her pulse was so weak it was almost like she was not there. His only proof she was alive was the weak pattern of the heart monitor. She was not breathing on her own. She had scans in and hour and if there were not a miracle. She would be leaving them that afternoon. Tony was sick at the idea of the world without Kaylin. The years without her. Had made his life a living hell.

"I am sorry Mr. DiNozzo. I am going to have to ask you to leave." Dr. James apologized.

"I'll go" Tony sighed.

* * *

Tony rolled himself back to his room and transferred himself back to his bed. He pulled the covers over his head and prayed for his own death. He felt guilty leaving Avery and Tali but he could not live without Kaylin. She was the center of his universe and the light of his life. She was his first daughter. Long before he knew the truth. Alex was his best friend and he just stepped into the father roll for baby Kaylin. She was such a precious newborn and Alex was so proud. Tony was thrilled and never wanted to let her out of his arms. Now he was facing having to let go forever. He had never been so devastated He buried his face in his pillow and cried his eyes out.

"Tony?" Avery called.

"They had to run scans but they are expecting it to be bad." Tony explained.

"Did you tell them what we wanted?" Avery asked.

"They know we want to cease life-support if she doesn't have brain-activity." Tony explained.

"Did you make a decision about her organs? If it comes up?" Avery asked.

"I said we would donate but more than likely nothing is viable." Tony explained.

"So if she dies. She just dies? Not second chances for other families?" Avery questioned.

"Just death" Tony replied.

* * *

The case was finally wrapped but it was far from over. Kaylin was still fighting for his life and Tony was still facing a life changing reality. Ducky had been charged with accessory to Abby's charges for over abusing Gibbs. It wouldn't be a long sentence but he would pay for his sins. Abby had a dozen charges against her by the time the FBI was done. They had even added her charge of jaywalking to the list of crimes. They wanted her to spend every second possible in prison. Senior was dead but his people were playing his as a victim of brutality. One Facebook post even declared "Last Tuesday my dear friend, Anthony DiNozzo Senior was visiting a friend with dementia. While Anthony was visiting the friend fell into an episode and forgot who Anthony was. He called the police and by some crazy mishap the FBI showed up. Anthony was simply trying to protect his friend and an agent attacked him unprovoked. He claimed rape but Anthony would not rape. It was all a misunderstanding." Reading those words made McGee sick but most things were making McGee sick lately.

"I just spoke with the hospital." Fornell announced.

"Jethro or Kaylin?" McGee asked.

"Jethro" Fornell replied.

"How is he?" McGee questioned.

"He has been moved to a VA home. LJ Moore is residing in the retirement home on the adjacent property. He has stepped up to take guardianship of Jethro." Fornell explained.

"Good" McGee replied.

* * *

The DiNozzo's were holding each other in Tony's hospital room. Any moment now the doctors would come in and give an update on Kaylin's condition. They were praying for a miracle but preparing for the worst possible news. They had already discussed arrangements and Avery and Tony's families were on standby to report to the hospital. They clung to each other and prayed they would be able to keep their baby girl.

"Mr and Mrs. DiNozzo?" Dr. James called.

"How bad is it?" Tony asked.

"It's good actually. Really, really good. Maybe amazing is the best word." Dr. James replied.

"What do you mean?" Tony questioned.

"Kaylin has made a complete turn around. Her fever has broken and she is responsive. Her scans show near normal brain-activity and she has been stirring since we brought her down for the scans." Dr. James explained.

"What are you saying?" Avery asked.

"Kaylin has made a miraculous recovery." Dr. James declared.

* * *

 **A/N: Kaylin really is just like her father. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	39. It All Comes Back

Kaylin was finally breathing on her own and while she had not yet woken up. Her eyes had opened several times and she had gripped Tony's hand. It was going to be a long and challenging road but she was going to recover. That was all Tony cared about, his daughter recovering. He just wanted to bring her home and watch her grow. With Kaylin finally turning the corner. Tony had bounced back from his down turn. He was on track to return home the next day and Kaylin was due to leave the PICU on the same day. Tony would be spending the day of his release making sure his eldest daughter adjusted well to her new room.

"We have the results of Kaylin's latest scan." Dr. James announced entering the hospital room.

"How is she?" Tony questioned.

"Her brain activity is not what we would like but it is way better than it has been." Dr. James replied.

"Could this be permanent?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately it may be but she really is trying to come back to you. She will likely not be the same as she was but she is alive and she is doing well." Dr. James explained.

* * *

Tony's heart broke knowing that Kaylin may be suffering from permanent brain damage. He would love and care for her no matter the amount of damage, but he prayed she would beat the odds. Not for his sake but for hers. Kaylin deserved a happy and fulfilling life. Not be be forever disabled and unable to pursue her dreams. Not that handicapped individuals couldn't live full lives and have dreams but Kaylin had specific dreams already. Dreams she would not be able to fulfill if the damage were too severe. He only wanted the best for his daughter and for her to have the best life she could imagine. It was the same dream he had for Tali and his unborn child. His father had never cared for his dreams but he would do all he could to give her the best chance she could have. No matter the circumstances.

"Kaylin, listen to me. You are doing great and have come so far in recovery. Far better than the doctors could have ever imagined but you are far from out of the woods. You are still facing permanent and serious brain damage. Come on girl. Just prove them wrong one more time. That is all I am asking of you." Tony pleaded.

* * *

Avery rubbed her still tiny stomach. She could not wait for the day her baby was born and she could meet her newest addition. Her first natural child. The baby she had hoped and prayed for, for so many years. Even long before she had met Tony. She had long wanted a beautiful baby boy and even more now that she had two amazing girls. She would love a girl too but she desperately wanted a boy. Especially if he would look like Tony.

* * *

Tony stepped into the hospital like nursing home room. He still could not believe the man on the bed was Jethro Gibbs. He could not believe that this was happening to Gibbs. He was pissed about his treatment over the past few years but he never wanted this to happen. He never wanted Gibbs to be sick or unable to care for himself. Tony had talked to Fornell the night before and the news was not good. Gibbs had suffered a major setback since leaving the hospital. He could no longer speak more than two or three word sentences. For years Tony had jokingly called Jethro Gibbs a functional mute and now he would soon be a mute but he was far from functional. LJ was in charge of his care now and held his power of attorney. When the time came LJ would decide the end of Gibbs' life. Unless he were lucky enough to just die in his sleep.

"Gibbs?" Tony called

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"It's me Tony." Tony replied.

"Tony" Gibbs replied.

"I used to work for you and I just want to say I forgive you." Tony replied.

"Don't know you." Gibbs commented.

* * *

 _In Kaylin's mind she was a small girl around eight years old. She was sitting on the trunk in the living room. She had on her pink Barbie coat and her mom was fastening her blue pea-coat. Her mom called her and she reluctantly followed behind. They were going to the grocery story for milk but she wanted to stay home and watch cartoons. After some convincing and the promise of a cookie at the bakery. Kaylin final followed her mom out the door. They stepped off her porch and her mom shoved her back towards the door. Her dad was standing in the driveway, he had a gun. Kaylin remembered hearing her mom begging her dad not to shoot and Kaylin was crying too. Her dad aimed the gun at her and her mother shoved her out of the way. She fell hard off the porch and hit her head. It was pretty hard but her mom was bleeding out of the chest and begging her to run. Her mom was coughing up blood and her dad was chasing after her. Kaylin remembered running until she collapsed. Her father soon grabbed her and shoved her into the back of his car. He wrapped the car around a poll. The last thing Kaylin remembered was her dad jumping out of the car and throwing her mom's body through the windshield. Kaylin was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. She continued to scream and cry. Until her head ached worse than it ever had before. Her body trembled and she slumped over in the booster seat._

* * *

Tony had returned from the nursing home and was sitting in his daughter's room. He held Kaylin's hand in his own and gently stroked his finger over the top of her hand. She hadn't regained consciousness yet and unless she suffered a setback. No more scans would be run until the next day but Tony suspected that she was about to turn a major corner. Soon Kaylin had his hand in a death grip and she sat up like a shot. Her eyes were open wide and blood shot. She was trembling and her teeth chattered. Tony feared that she was suffering some sort of seizure.

"Kaylin? Are you alright?" Tony asked.

"Uncle Tony?" Kaylin questioned.

"I'm right here." Tony assumed.

"Uncle Tony, Daddy shot mommy." Kaylin replied, before falling back on the pillow and returning to her sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Kaylin remembered everything about her past? What will the effects be? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	40. Not Over Yet

After the revelation Kaylin went back into her coma. The doctors assured Tony that it was normal but he was still concerned. Though the revelation was his main concern. He had always suspected but now he had the truth. George was already in prison facing a hefty sentence but this would seal the deal on a life term. Tony immediately excused himself to a patio area and made the necessary call.

"Baltimore PD, May I help you?"

"This is Tony DiNozzo, I have a tip regarding the death of Alexandra Faith Clarke."

"Sir her death was recalled an accident."

"Here's the thing. It wasn't."

"What's your proof."

"Her daughter finally admitted that her step-father had murdered her mother."

"Can we speak with Alex's daughter?"

"She's currently in a coma. She suffered a brain injury and was in a coma for several days. Before waking briefly this afternoon."

"Look you can call us back when she wakes up but it sounds like she was just dreaming."

"I am her father and I have had suspicions for years. The murder happened days after Alex contacted a lawyer to hand custody of Kaylin over to me. George had lost custody after an incident when Kaylin was in his care but was fighting to get her back."

"Just give us a call if and when the kid wakes up."

"Yeah I'll do that."

* * *

Tony knew that he sounded crazy bringing up a death that had been ruled an accident. Even crazier because his witness was currently in a coma and suffering from a brain injury. Still this needed to be brought to attention. George needed to be investigated and Kaylin's ordeal needed to be noticed. After the call he returned to his daughter's room. The doctors had said the permanent wake up could be any time now but it could also be days or weeks. Everything was up to Kaylin. When she did wake it was hard telling if she would come back right away or if she would remain trapped in the past. For Kaylin's sake, Tony prayed she would come back.

"I heard she woke up. I wish I could have been present for that." Avery said.

"She wasn't awake long. Just long enough to tell me that George murdered Alex. I don't know the details but she is going to speak to the police when she wakes up." Tony explained.

"Are you sure she can handle that?" Avery asked.

"She has to. We can be there but she has to tell them. I want that bastard to burn for what he did to our girl." Tony explained.

"She's just been through so much." Avery whispered.

"It will all be over soon and then we can focus on helping her heal." Tony explained.

* * *

It ended up being a very rough night for Kaylin. Her fever returned and a routine cat scan showed that she had suffered a minor stroke. The full effect would not be known until she woke up but the doctors were still expecting a full recovery. The road may be a little longer but Kaylin had always been a fighter. She was a DiNozzo after all and her mother had always been pretty tough. Kaylin had the strength of both of them and that is how she had survived those horrible years. That is how she would survive all that had happened since her kidnapping.

"She'll be on blood thinners and she will require constant supervision at first. She will be transferred to a rehabilitation facility as soon as she has remained fever free for twenty-four hours. She'll be there at least a week and then she will be released to your care." Dr. James explained.

"Is there a chance she could suffer a larger stroke down the road?" Tony asked.

"We are actually preparing to take her for an exploratory. That would remove any additional clots but the risk is minimal." Dr. James explained.

* * *

Soon after Kaylin was taken back for her procedure. The scan had revealed a few areas of concern and now they were checking for additional clots. The possible clots would be removed if possible and if not she would be prescribed blood thinners. Avery had taken an indefinite leave of absence to care for Tony and Avery. Leaving her students was hard but her family needed her more.

"The surgery was a success and we were able to remove the small blood clot. The other area was a flaw on the scan. We will still be watching her for a few days but we think the issue has been resolved." Dr. James explained.

"When can we see her?" Avery asked.

"Just as soon as she is moved out of recovery. We are giving her about an hour." Dr. James explained.

* * *

Tony and Avery stepped into Kaylin's room. Her head had been shaved but she looked far better than before the procedure. The DiNozzo's were already looking into rehab facilities for her to go to. They were praying for a short stay and maximum recovery. She was still sleeping but at this point it was result of the medications. She slept peacefully and Tony gently held her hand in his own. He left only for a short and late lunch. Avery had already eaten and stayed in the room while Tony ate. Once he returned. She went to go and spend some time with Tali. Tony was missing his younger daughter but right now he had to focus on his elder daughter. It was an hour after Avery left. When Kaylin began to stir in her bed. She tried to sit up but her right side was effected. Tony carefully propped her up on the bed. Her face looked pretty good considering the stroke. There was only a slight droop and with therapy it may just resolve itself. If not it was hardly noticeable and Kaylin was a beautiful girl regardless.

"Kaylin?" Tony asked.

"Tony? What happened?" Kaylin asked, slurring her speech slightly.

"It's a long story." Tony replied.

"Am I going to be OK?" Kaylin asked.

"You are going to be as OK as possible." Tony vowed.

* * *

 **A/N: Kaylin gives her full statement in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	41. Revealed

The next morning the police came to take Kaylin's statements. Tony and Avery were allowed to be in the room but it was all up to Kaylin, if she wanted them there or not. Kaylin's speech was still weak, so Tony was lobbying to be allowed in the room regardless. He wanted to make sure the police got the exact statement. He wanted to be sure that bastard never saw the light of day again. It would not bring Alex back but it would give closure to both Kaylin and himself.

"What did the police say?" Avery asked.

"Kaylin can speak for herself and so it is still up to her if she speaks or not." Tony explained.

"She's a strong girl. If she wants to be on her own. I am sure that she can handle it." Avery assured.

"I know but this is just so scary. To think what she witnessed. What if she panics and cannot speak?" Tony asked.

"You couldn't speak for her in that case." Avery reminded.

"I know but I want to be there." Tony replied.

"I know" Avery replied.

* * *

Kaylin had never been in more pain in her life. The main pain killer was more than likely the cause of her stroke and she had been cut off cold turkey. She wasn't crazy about pain killers but this was unbearable. She remembered everything that had happened to her. She remembered the horrible things Senior had done to her. She just wanted to forget her ordeal and she just wanted to forget everything but she did not have that much luck. She now had to tell the police about the murder of her mother. Deep down she had always known her father had killed her mother and she had been fighting to keep it suppressed. It was just easier to pretend she had no memories of her past life, and eventually she did forget everything. Now it had all come rushing back and Tony was insistent that she speak to the police. At least he had agreed to be in the room with her. Except she was afraid to have him around. She was afraid she would freeze up and he would get angry. If she got this wrong, her mother would never get any justice. Then again Tony had never been like that and it was better that he was there if she fell apart.

"Kaylin, the police are here." Tony announced.

"I want you to stay." Kaylin replied.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes I am" Kaylin insisted.

* * *

Two police officers entered Kaylin's room. They took seats in folding chairs on the left side as Kaylin's bed. Tony was on the right side, his hand protectively on Kaylin's shoulder. The lights were unbearably bright and Kaylin was wondering if she was having another stroke.

"Alright Kaylin go ahead and tell me about the night your mother was murdered." Officer Stevens instructed.

"My mom and I were getting ready to go out. We had to go grocery shopping. I didn't want to go but we were out of milk. We were fighting but finally she promised me a cookie and I went along. We got outside and suddenly my mom shoved me back. I was trying to get up when my dad came onto the porch. My mom was trying to get a restraining order against my dad. He just started attacking her and then her shot her. She told me to run and I did. I ran until my dad caught me. Then he shoved me into a car, put my mom's body in the car and made it look like an accident." Kaylin explained.

"How can we confirm this? The car was crushed years ago and your mom's body has decomposed too much to test impact." Officer Carlton questioned.

"Glass shatters in if the force is thrown in. I have this scar from the windshield glass. I would not have that if my mom had gone through the other way." Kaylin explained.

"That could be from anywhere." Carlton insisted.

"My flip!" Kaylin cried.

"Excuse me?" Carlton questioned.

"Uncle Tony got me a Flip video camera for my birthday and I took it everywhere." Kaylin explained.

"Did you have it the night your mother was murdered?" Stevenson asked.

"We had been playing with it at the park and mom had it in her purse. She gave it to me when my dad came and told me to make sure it stayed on." Kaylin explained.

"Do you still have this camera?" Stevenson asked.

"It's in my treasure box." Kaylin replied.

"So it would be in your room?" Stevenson asked.

"It's in the basement of my old apartment. I saw a movie where the girls made a time capsule and it looked fun. So I made one but we didn't have a yard. So I buried it in my special hiding place." Kaylin explained.

"I am sure it's gone." Carlton insisted.

"What did the box look like?" Stevenson asked.

"It's in a Casablanca lunch box. Tony gave it to me on my first day of school." Kaylin replied.

* * *

The box was still exactly where Kaylin had left it. The officers had taken the camera and after replacing the batteries. They hooked the device up to a laptop. After scanning through several videos of Kaylin playing with a one eyed cat evidently named Bean. The other videos were of Kaylin and Alex doing silly things at the park. The next video took a far darker turn. It showed a woman rapidly bleeding to death, shoving the camera into the hands of a terrified child. Kaylin ran with the camera never turning it off. She kept the camera on as the man threw her into the car and then tossed Alex's limp body through the windshield. The glass shattering and leaving a jagged cut in Kaylin's arm. The evidence was all there and George was immediately brought out for questioning. Kaylin's nightmare was over but just beginning at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: Kaylin begins her new life in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	42. Separated

Three days after the ordeal Kaylin was finally cleared to transfer to the rehabilitation hospital. The hospital she would be at was over two hours away and the DiNozzo's could not afford to both be out of work. After much discussion they had decided that Avery would return to work and care for Tali. While Tony would reside in a family apartment and be by Kaylin's side. Avery and Tali would drive up on weekends and some afternoons if possible. It would be rough for the family but it really was the best choice for Kaylin.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Avery asked.

"I am fine and this is the best option. I can't return to work for a few more weeks and I am going to be right by a hospital. Just on the off chance that something goes wrong. Besides Kaylin still trusts me more." Tony explained.

"OK but if you need to come home call me and I will work something out." Avery replied.

"Avery. It will be fine." Tony assured.

"I know. Anyway I start back to work tomorrow and Tali goes back to daycare. We will be driving up Friday afternoon and should arrive by dinner time. We will spend all of Saturday with you guys and leave right after lunch Sunday. If we can work it out. I will drive Tali up midweek." Avery explained.

"I may try to drive down for a night. Once Kaylin is settled in." Tony offered.

"That sounds good but don't stress Kaylin or yourself." Avery reminded.

"I am going to miss you so much." Tony whispered.

"I will see you in a few days." Avery sniffed.

* * *

Kaylin had a pretty nice set-up in the hospital. With the exception of the hospital bed and a few other pieces of equipment. It was more like a hotel room. Much nicer than when Tony had expected. Kaylin was doing pretty well but had severe weakness on her right side. She would be in the hospital for at least two weeks and then receive outpatient rehab at a local facility. A nurse helped Kaylin transfer into her bed.

"Get a nap if you can. You have your first session this afternoon." The nurse informed Kaylin.

"Yay" Kaylin sighed.

"Hey it won't be that bad and you will be back to yourself in no time. You are blessed to almost be guaranteed a full recovery." The nurse assured.

"It really isn't that bad." Tony added.

* * *

While Kaylin was having her sessions. Tony headed to his apartment. He had just taken a one room unit. Saving the larger units for families with other children. The pullout couch was big enough for two and Tali had a travel bed for the nights that she visited. The apartment was small but nice. Far nicer any one room apartment Tony had ever rented. The bathroom was bigger than Tony's entire first apartment. The main room was spacious with the couch, a table, portable closet, and dresser on one side, a half wall and kitchenette on the other. The kitchen had all the basics and even utensils were provided. Tony popped freezer meal into the microwave. If this were his bachelor days he would be in his boxers and guzzling a beer. If this were his bachelor years his daughter would not be fighting through rehab. While his wife and younger daughter were living without him at home. After he ate he took some medication he had needed since the surgery and then settled in to take a short nap. He studied the picture of Tali and Avery. Taken on the day of his and Avery's wedding. Kaylin should have been in that photograph. In that moment it hit Tony. He would be away from his family for no less than fifteen days. They would visit him and he would try to visit them but the distance would remain.

* * *

Avery got Tali down for her nap and instantly regretted it. She had, had almost no alone time since this ordeal started. Now Tony and Kaylin were gone and Tali was sleeping. She hated how big and empty the house was. She had wanted her homecoming to be something special but instead it was this. She returned to her beloved home. With only her youngest daughter and that's how it would be for weeks. With Tali down it was just her and her unborn child. At least Kaylin and Tony would be home by her next ultrasound. The test that would reveal the gender or her newest addition. They would certainly be home by the birth of the baby.

"I wish you were here. This house is lonely just me and Tali." Avery whispered, rubbing her stomach.

* * *

Kaylin was miserable after her session. She was exhausted and depressed. She hadn't done as well as she had hoped. She could barely walk with assistance. She had tried to walk on her own and fallen flat on her back. The therapist had given her a stern lecture on not over doing after that one. After the session she had abbreviated speech and occupational therapy sessions. She didn't think it was that bad but they were treating her like she had to relearn everything.

"I hear you did really well. Even though you did overdo a little." Tony commented.

"I just want to be back to normal." Kaylin replied.

"And you will but you have to take it easy and follow the doctors orders." Tony reminded.

"I just want to go home and I know you do too." Kaylin admitted.

"We will be home before you know it and then you will be welcoming your new brother or sister. Just focus on getting better and time will fly by." Tony explained.

* * *

That night was painfully lonely for Tony. She spent most of the night pacing around the empty apartment. He was trying to be cool around Kaylin but he was just as miserable as she was, if not more. He hated being away from his family. Kaylin was just up the road and she felt miles away. Avery and Tali actually were miles away and they may as well be on another planet.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like all the DiNozzo's have some adjusting to do. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	43. Struggle

Kaylin was recovering well but it was still going to be a while. It had only been a week but to the DiNozzo's it felt like a lifetime. It was killing to Tony to be separated from his family. What was worse was being strong around Kaylin. He knew that if she saw how this hurt him. It would just about destroy the girl. Emotionally she was doing far better but she was still fragile. He could not risk setting her back. Any emotional setback could trigger a physical setback. A physical setback meant more time in the hospital and everybody was miserable.

"Kaylin was able to walk fifty feet unassisted and her handwriting is much more clear than it was at the start of the process. Overall she is improving far faster than we had anticipated. We want her to be able to make it down the hall and back with the cane and at least halfway down without. Before we release her to outpatient rehab. I know it may sound ridiculous but we want her to be strong enough before we send her home. She will still need somebody watching her at all times due to the two seizures she has suffered since the stroke. She goes back for a scan tomorrow and that will determine if she needs to begin taking medication." Dr. Clarke explained.

"Are the seizures a bad sign?" Tony asked.

"They are a common symptom of brain injuries. Given that hers have been extremely minor in the grand scheme of things. They may just be freak occurrences and if they are permanent they should be manageable. Just to be safe do you now or have you ever suffered from seizures. Not associated with a brain injury or illness? Has anyone in your family or the family of Kaylin's mother?" Dr. Clarke explained.

"Nobody in my family has to my knowledge. I know that Alex had a sibling with epilepsy but I believe he had a medical disorder that brought it on. Cerebral Palsy or something like that." Tony explained.

"I will pass that along to Kaylin's neurologist." Dr. Clarke replied.

* * *

Avery had not wanted to tell her co-workers and students about the pregnancy until she hit the second trimester and had the genetics tests run. Unfortunately her stomach did not get the memo. She had no choice but the pass the news along when she spent her first week back in the classroom hovering over a bucket. A baby shower was already in the works but Avery did not even want to think of her the end of her pregnancy. Until one she knew that her baby was healthy and two until her family was whole again. The final bell had just rung and teachers were free to exit the school. Avery was sitting in the teacher's lounge chewing on a peppermint leaf and trying to get the strength to drive home. When Stephanie walked in and fetched a coke from the vending machine.

"Dang Avery, you OK?" Stephanie asked.

"It's morning sickness. Apparently this can happen all day." Avery explained.

"Ouch" Stephanie replied.

"It is miserable." Avery admitted.

"Do you need a ride home?" Stephanie asked.

"I think I may take you up on that." Avery replied weakly.

"I have to check my mailbox and then we will be out of here." Stephanie replied.

* * *

Kaylin was getting sick of the hospital. She just wanted to be home with her family already. She had Tony but she knew that he was missing Avery and Tali. She didn't mind. She was missing them pretty badly too. She missed her little sister's laugh and Avery's kind words. What was hard was that even though Tony was there. He was living in family housing. At night she was completely on her own. There were the other patients but they were not her family. Visiting hours had ended and Kaylin found herself alone at the hospital. Her room was too small and too dark. The halls were too quiet. She did not like that she could hear other patients moaning and crying. She had assumed that would stop once she was here. The worst was the cry of the boy down the hall. He had broken his back and legs severely. He would never walk again but he could feel everything. It was a cruel irony Kaylin thought. She knew that she was lucky but she didn't feel it. She knew she was surrounded by suffering and she knew she was keeping a family apart. If she could walk more than fifty feet without falling flat on her ass. She would be out of here so fast. At least then Tony could go home. He wouldn't miss her that much anyway. Maybe he would for a while but once the new baby came and he was chasing a toddler and tending to a newborn. He would forget that Kaylin had ever existed. Except for when he could not drink and had to watch his health due to only having half a liver. Maybe he was Kaylin's father but that was his old life. Avery, Tali, and Baby DiNozzo were the new life. George and Estelle were in prison and would never get out. The murder charges were confirmed and their public defenders had all but clocked out on the case. Her mother was dead and her father had moved on. Kaylin was just a girl. She existed but her existence only brought pain.

* * *

Tony knew that his baby girl was suffering. He knew that she was lonely and that she felt guilty. He had tried to hide his feelings but maybe that did not mean anything. He knew how much she was hurting. Truth be told he had felt the same way. That is why he had left the team and that is why he had been alone for so long. He still struggled to accept who he was but at least Avery had helped him. She was slowly making him see that he was worth it. He just prayed that one day Kaylin would find somebody who made her feel the way Avery made him.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Avery's appointment go? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	44. Follow Up

Tony was up bright and early the next morning to get escort Kaylin to her appointment. They were brought down to the first floor and waited for an ambulance to arrive and transport them back to the hospital. He was praying for a successful appointment and one step closer to being able to return home. He could tell that Kaylin was nervous and he wished that there was something he could do for her.

"You think I will be OK?" Kaylin asked.

"The doctors were pretty confident you would be alright." Tony assured.

"What if something is wrong with me? Something bad?" Kaylin asked.

"Then we will get you through that." Tony promised.

"What if I am not getting better but worse? What if I just end up being a burden on you and Avery. You deserve so much more. So much better. Than a burden." Kaylin questioned.

"First of all you will never be a burden. Secondly you are my daughter and once the paperwork goes through you will be Avery's daughter as well. Avery and I talked long and hard about this when you were in your coma, and we both agreed that we would love you no matter what." Tony explained.

"But taking care of me will be hard." Kaylin reminded.

"Family is never easy. It wasn't easy to find out I had a two year old with my dead ex. The woman who broke my heart. It wasn't easy to bring that child home to my fiancee. It wasn't easy to find out that a girl I always knew in my heart was my daughter and see how years of horrible abuse had broken her. It wasn't easy to ask a woman out when my heart had just been broken. It wasn't easy to ask a woman to marry me after being left at the alter. it's not going to be easy to have a baby I have known about as long as the mom and will see grown from day one. After both my other children did not get that benefit. It isn't easy to answer you questions and it won't be easy to answer Tali's, or the questions my future children ask. No it won't be easy to take care of you if it turns out you need constant care but I love you and I will do anything for you." Tony explained.

"Is it too much to ask for a semi normal life?" Kaylin asked.

"There is no such thing." Tony laughed.

* * *

The exam room was bright and blindingly white. Kaylin sat up on the exam table, slightly hunched over to one side. She was partially covered by a thin hospital gown. Tony sat beside her in a hard metal folding chair. The doctor had just finished Kaylin's physical exam and was overall very satisfied. She was exactly where she should be. Words that had discouraged the teen but offered a moment of assurance to Tony. Now they sat in waiting for the results of Kaylin's scans and blood work. The results of the brain scan would be key in determining when Kaylin got to return home. Tony was praying for positive news and an earlier than projected return to home.

"Alright Miss. DiNozzo, I finally have all of your results. Sorry for the wait." Dr. Stewart apologized.

"How does everything look?" Tony asked.

"Everything looks great. Her brain activity was normal and the damage from the stroke is minimal. Her legs and arms are strengthening well. Now her eyes are worrisome. I fear the damage may be permanent. I am going to refer you to an ophthalmologist to get her examined and fit for glasses. Other than that she is going to make a complete recovery." Dr. Stewart explained.

"What about her liver?" Tony asked.

"It is working great, no signs of rejection. Just as long as she keeps taking her medication and all of you keep an eye on her and bring her in if anything seems amiss." Dr. Stewart explained.

"So am I going to be OK?" Kaylin asked.

"You should be just fine." Dr. Stewart confirmed.

* * *

It was hard for Avery to be apart from her daughter and husband. Especially today when Kaylin was having her big follow-up visit. She had wanted to be there and she had originally planned on being present. Unfortunately she did not have any sick days left and she had already pushed the play date back twice. As hard as it was she had to stay back. Riddled with fear she kept her phone close and checked for calls or texts at every opportunity. She was getting ready to go on her lunch break. When at long last her phone rang.

"How did it go?"

"Everything went great and then Kaylin kicked ass in rehab. They are thinking she may be out by the end of the week, as long as she keeps up the good work."

"Oh Tony that is wonderful!"

"Tell me about it."

"We miss you too."

"Not near as much as I miss you guys."

"You would be surprised."

* * *

After dinner and saying goodbye to Kaylin. Tony headed back to his temporary home. He could not wait to be reunited with his family and now that would be happening every day. He had just turned into his temporary driveway. When a sudden feeling of extreme pain washed over his body. The pain was not physical but rather emotional. It was in that moment that everything hit him. His father was dead and Fornell had shot him. He knew that his father was bad news but still this was an upsetting realization. His father was dead and his family was just about as fucked up as you could get. He pulled into his spot, climbed out of the car, and rushed inside. He collapsed hard onto his bed in a fit sobs. He felt like a hormonal teenager in a bad movie but he didn't really have much control. He had been so busy taking care of Kaylin and worrying for her. Now that she was finally on the road to recovery. He could finally let everything hit him and it hurt more than he ever could have imagined.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony be able to deal with his emotions? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	45. Terrible Truth

Exactly seven days later Kaylin was finally cleared to return home. She leaned heavily on a cane and ended up falling asleep as soon as she arrived but she was finally home. She was weak and Tony carried her up to bed. Just as he had done so many times when she was little. He would be staying with Alex. Sometimes just as a friend, sometimes as a body guard. Kaylin was far bigger and he was a lot older but he was still glad to do it. Once Kaylin was settled Avery took Tali to the park to get rid of some of her energy. While Tony stayed behind and entertained the guests who had arrived to welcome Kaylin home. Only McGee, Fornell, and the Palmer's but it was a big enough crowd. Jimmy and Breena ended up taking Tori to the park. While McGee and Fornell left after a cup of coffee. Now Tony was alone and he was hurting again. The depression had come on hard realizing that his father was dead. He wanted to rejoice in Senior's death but he was still his father. Tony ached with guilt and regret. He regretted not being a better son. If he had been better Senior would not have resorted to kidnapping Kaylin. As a result Kaylin would not suffer and he would not be so broken. He headed upstairs to check Kaylin and was relieved to find she was still asleep and doing well. He stumbled across the hall to the room he had been away from for so long and collapsed hard onto his bed. He was still crying and his body was shaking with grief.

"Tony! Tony! Are you OK?! Is Kaylin OK?!" Avery cried, shaking him awake.

"My father is dead." Tony replied.

"I know Tony." Avery replied.

"How can you be OK with this! I know you hated him but he was my father!" Tony snapped.

"I am OK with it because he tortured our daughter and has you so damaged you think his death is a tragedy. Anthony DiNozzo Senior was the biggest bastard I ever met." Avery explained.

* * *

Tobias Fornell sat with his Emily curled up under his arm. At sixteen even Emily did not want to spend as much time with him. Sure she loved there occasional outings and they would watch reruns of Clumbo on Saturday nights but she was not as touchy feely as she had once been. Today was a welcome exception. She was coming back from a nasty breakup and ended up with a cold added on to the angst. Even though Emily had a few years on Kaylin, Tobias thought they would get along well. Like Emily Kaylin was geeky and awkward but still beautiful and a delight to be around. The girls would be fast friends and Tobias would get to spend more time with Tony and Avery. He really did like the young couple. Almost on cue the FBI Agents phone began to ring and it was Avery. Unfortunately the call was not a friendly check in.

"Fornell"

"Oh Tobias I am so glad you answered. I am sorry for the late call."

"It's only eight thirty. How is Kaylin doing?"

"She is fine. It's Tony I am worried about."

"DiNutso? But he was fine when I left."

"He was but when Tali and I got home from the park he was curled up on the bed just crying his eyes out. He was talking about his father and doing the bad son routine. I honestly thought that was over. I am so worried."

"Listen Emily had a rough day or I would come over tonight, but I can come over tomorrow and talk to him."

"You killed Senior and Tony knows it."

"I know but I want to talk to him. I need to talk to him."

* * *

Being home was weird for Kaylin. It had been so long since she slept in her own bed. She had forgotten how safe and comfortable it had felt. She forgot how secure and comfortable her room had felt. She had become so used to the crowded apartment and then uncomfortable hospital beds. She was used to dirty yellow walls and then overly bright white. She never thought she could miss home. It had not even really hit her yet that this was home. Everything was still so surreal. The incident with Senior, her medical issues, and finally regaining her memory. All the horrible memories that she had tried to hard to suppress. Coupled with the wonderful memories she hated that she had lost. She was trying to stay positive and focus on the good. Knowing that her father was in prison and would never get out, and knowing that she was safe in her home. For the first time since she was eight years old she had a real family and she had a real home.

* * *

Avery paced nervously around the bathroom. Fornell had said that he would talk to Tony but she worried it would do more harm than good. She wanted desperately to be able to help her husband cope and finally put his father behind him. Anybody else she would ache for but not for Senior. That man was garbage and nothing more than a waste of air. He had given the world a beautiful son and led to two soon to be three wonderful grandchildren but that was the only good he had done. The rest was nothing more than pure evil. He was pure evil and his death was a blessing. Even if it did tear Tony apart. Tony would catch on soon enough and then this nightmare would finally be over.

"Why is everything so complicated?" Tony asked weakly.

"I wish I could answer that." Avery replied.

"My dad abused me and tormented my daughter but he was still my father. Is that normal or am I crazy?" Tony questioned.

"You are not crazy just broken." Avery replied.

"Will I get better?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Avery replied, her gut aching at the answer, even though it was the truth. The terrible truth.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Fornell be able to get through to Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	46. Dealing With Everything

Avery sent Tali to the Palmer's and devoted herself to Kaylin for the day. That would allow Tony to spend the entire day with his friends to figure things out. Tony had spent so many weeks devoting himself to Kaylin's care and recovery. That he never fully accepted his father's death and thus never had time to properly deal with everything. He needed time to cope with this loss. Senior was a grade A bastard but he was Tony's father none the less and Tony had his right to mourn.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Tony asked as he got ready that morning.

"Yes Tony you need to do this." Avery insisted.

"Just call me if you need to lift Kaylin or anything else that may hurt the baby." Tony replied.

"If I need help I can call the Palmer's." Avery assured.

* * *

Fornell was nervous about his big meeting with Tony. He knew that Tony knew it was him who had killed Senior. Given Tony's current mental state that could set him up for a great deal of heartache. That being said he knew that Tony needed the love of a dear friend. He needed a new mentor/father figure to guide him through life. To be on the safe side Tobias had invited McGee along for the day out. There goal was not to prove their innocence or even to fix Tony. They just wanted to give him a day away from the pain he had endured in recent months.

"Can Tony still eat the same diet?" Fornell asked.

"He has to be a little more careful but his only major restriction is alcohol." McGee explained.

"Did Avery say if his liver was OK?" Fornell asked.

"Everything looks great." McGee assured.

* * *

Tony pulled into the parking lot of the small restaurant where McGee and Fornell had agreed to meet. He wanted desperately to turn around and go back home. Even dealing with the wrath of Avery was better than the idea of facing the men who had murdered his father. He knew their actions were justified but they were still actions. They had still taken the life of Senior and right now that was tearing Tony to shreds. He hated how he hurt but Senior was his father and without his father he was alone.

"TONY!" McGee cried.

"Hey Probie" Tony greeted.

"How you holding up?" Fornell asked.

"I've had better days." Tony admitted.

"Look Tony about your father..." Fornell started.

"I know you had no choice." Tony interrupted.

"Tony he was raping your daughter." Fornell reminded.

"I know! God dammit! I know that! Why wouldn't I know that?!" Tony snapped/

"Tony" Fornell whispered.

* * *

It had been a long time since Tony had screamed and cried in public. He would say not since he was a kid but he had a very public melt down shortly after Kate died. He couldn't remember the circumstances but he remembered crying in the middle of K-Mart. He had managed to keep his cool through some truly horrible situations. Until today, until the day he was forced to confront McGee and Fornell. Until everything became a reality. He fell hard onto the floor in tears. The entire restaurant turned towards him and wondered why a grown man was having full blown tantrum in the middle of a restaurant.

"You killed my father! I hate you! I hate you!" Tony cried.

* * *

Fornell had endured his fair share of public tantrums. He knew the best thing to do was to just ignore the child but if it persisted or if the tantrum was occurring in a dangerous or wholly inappropriate location. He needed to get the kid out and let the incident occur in the car or in a different location. With the help of McGee he drug Tony out to the car and loaded him into the backseat.

"Is he going to be OK?" McGee asked.

"He's just overwhelmed." Fornell assured.

"But he started screaming in a restaurant." McGee commented.

"He's been through a lot. He had to fall apart eventually." Fornell explained.

* * *

Tony was humiliated and hurt. He did not want to hate Fornell and McGee but everything was so damn overwhelming. He wanted to have a relationship with his friends. He wanted to have friends. He had lost Gibbs to illness, and Abby and Ducky to betrayal. He had a few college and boarding school friends but they were not close. He wanted people to be close with and he wanted it to be McGee and Fornell. He desperately wished they had not taken the life of his father.

"Feeling better?" Fornell asked handing him a glass of water.

"Sorry about that." Tony apologized.

"Don't apologize, you've been through a lot." Fornell replied.

"These feelings just came up out of the blue. I don't know. I can't explain it." Tony confessed.

"Come on. I have an idea." Fornell replied.

"You aren't going to commit me? Are you?" Tony asked.

"Nothing like that. I am just going to help you." Fornell promised.

* * *

Tony was shocked when he first saw his father's grave. It was not the expensive headstone in the lavish cemetery. It was a simple stone with only Senior's name and dates in a church yard cemetery that was known for burying people cheap. Tony knelt down in front of the stone and traced the etching with his finger. He let a single tear fall and then he felt nothing. He was not sad or glad. He was a little angry OK a lot angry but beyond the anger was nothing.

"Is there something you would like to say?" Fornell asked.

* * *

Just like that Tony was free. The hurt would remain forever but he was free from the shackles of his father's abuse and could finally be a father to his children and a husband to Avery. He rode home from the cemetery in silence. McGee had driven his car home, so he would not have to return to the restaurant.

"Thanks for everything." Tony said as he exited Fornell's car.

"It's no problem son" Fornell replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony has finally dealt with his pain. Now he can move on and focus on Kaylin. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	47. The Reveal

Even after processing his father's death Tony still had a lot of healing to do. He was now meeting with a psychologist to deal with Senior's abuse and the trauma's associated with Kaylin. He was making progress but still had a long way to go. Avery was by his side through it all and even attended certain therapy appointments with him. Even though she was dealing with her own issues Kaylin still stood by her father's side. Tali was too small to understand everything that had happened to Tony and Kaylin but was always there to put a smile on their faces.

* * *

Avery's pregnancy progressed and by twenty weeks she had a round and noticeable bump. She loved being pregnant and feeling her new little one move around inside of her. At twenty weeks she would be going in for the anatomy ultrasound. Tony and Avery had agreed to learn the gender but keep it secret between the family until a gender reveal. They had decided against a reveal party but they would make a video for Facebook and had a special format for their friends who did not use social media. The couple had placed bets on the gender and could not wait to learn who had won.

"Oh Avery I am going to need to stop by the bank on the way home." Tony announced as they pulled into the doctor's office.

"OK what for?" Avery asked.

"So you can withdraw my prize. Then I am going to go crazy buying OSU onsies." Tony replied.

"Girls can wear OSU clothes too, that being said we would have to withdraw my prize." Avery laughed.

"We are having a son. I deserve a son after living with three girls." Tony insisted.

"Oh it cannot be that bad." Avery replied.

"Avery you have me using moisturizing lotion." Tony commented.

"Tony DiNozzo you had lotion when we moved in." Avery reminded.

"Yes but not lavender it was a manly scent." Tony argued.

"French Vanilla is not as masculine as you think." Avery corrected

"Yes it is. It's food a desert to be enjoyed after a steak and beer." Tony insisted.

"It's a spice that little girls put in their cupcakes made special for grandma." Avery teased.

"Hey boys can bake for grandma too." Tony commented.

"Oh now that food is involved you are arguing traditional gender roles?" Avery questioned.

"Don't insult Tony DiNozzo's cupcakes." Tony retorted.

"Well enough arguing or we will be late to see our daughter." Avery insisted.

"You mean our son." Tony rebutted.

* * *

Tony and Avery took the two empty seats in the middle of the waiting room. The middle was appropriate because Avery was in the middle of the other woman when it came to size. The first woman barely looked pregnant was chatting with her girlfriend about names and said something about the second trimester. The other woman looked like she was about to pop and told her husband that she was sure her water would break on the exam table. The nurse came out and said something to the newly pregnant woman and she breathed a sigh of relief and then walked over with her friend to pay for the exam. The heavily pregnant woman was called by the other nurse who worked with Dr. Nadir's partner. After a few minutes the first nurse re-entered the room.

"Avery DiNozzo" Nurse Janice called.

"Well here we go." Avery sighed.

* * *

Dr. Nadir's office was lined with a series of posters featuring various facts about pregnancy, child-birth, and early infancy. There was also a bulletin board with pictures of babies Dr. Nadir had delivered. Tony had grabbed a pamphlet from the hallway that listed various disorders that were screened for before birth or detected by ultrasound.

"Some of this is scary. How everything can be normal and then poof." Tony commented.

"I know" Avery agreed.

"I don't care if we have a son or a daughter. I just want a healthy baby." Tony replied.

"That's what all parents want. Just a healthy and happy little baby." Avery replied.

* * *

Nurse Janice came into the room, drew Avery's blood, and took her vitals. She scribbled something onto her clip-board and then assured Avery that her vitals were strong and the results of the blood-work would be ready in a few days. A few minutes later Dr. Nadir entered the room.

"Alright Mr and Mrs. DiNozzo. Are you ready to see your baby?" Dr. Nadir asked.

"Very much." Avery replied.

"And will we be learning the gender today or do you want me to keep that private?" Dr. Nadir asked.

"We are finding out." Tony replied.

"OK well you will know soon." Dr. Nadir replied.

* * *

Dr. Nadir flipped on the machine and squirted the jelly onto Avery's stomach. She carefully ran the wand over Avery's abdomen until the baby appeared on the screen. She ran the wand down and made comments on the baby. Tony and Avery guessed that everything was fine. Every comment was "Very Good" or excellent. Then after an eternity the moment of truth arrived. Dr. Nadir moved the wand to the lower half of the body and after measuring the legs that were described as long but healthy. She moved the wand back up and zoomed in.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Nadir asked.

"We sure are." Avery replied.

"Very much" Tony added.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo in roughly twenty weeks you are going to be the proud parents of a healthy baby boy." Dr. Nadir announced.

"Did you say a boy?" Tony asked.

"Yes I did." Dr. Nadir confirmed.

"Are you sure? I mean I have heard of those things being wrong." Tony questioned.

"It is certainly a boy." Dr. Nadir laughed, zooming in on the baby's genitals.

"Oh boy, that's certainly a DiNozzo." Tony whistled.

"Anthony DiNozzo!" Avery hissed.

"What we are long legged." Tony smirked.

"Well that's great and when our son gets to middle school you have the same sense of humor." Avery teased.

"At least I will finally have somebody who laughs at jokes about long legs instead of calling me immature and gross." Tony replied.

* * *

 **A/N: I have a feeling the ultrasound conversation would really happen if Tony ever had a son. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	48. Time For Goodbye

Avery had officially reached the third trimester. Baby Boy DiNozzo was healthy but he was also large and active. One of the most active Avery's doctor had ever seen. An ultrasound had been done after Avery took a fall chasing Tali around. It was good that it was not the highly expensive three and four D ultrasounds that were scheduled for the following month. Because in every image Baby Boy was just a blur. Doctor Nadir had suggested that the fall had startled Baby Boy and that was making him more active. Avery had quickly informed her that Baby Boy rarely stopped moving. Mostly Avery did not mind. For the most part. She liked knowing her son was healthy. What she did not like was when her son did gymnastics on her ribs and bladder at four in the morning.

"Omph" Avery moaned.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked.

"I have to pee again and I think my ribs are broken." Avery replied.

"Baby Boy giving you that much trouble?" Tony asked.

"He is driving me crazy." Avery replied.

"Go to sleep Baby Boy." Tony insisted patting Avery's belly.

"Oh sure he listens to you." Avery sighed.

* * *

Tony was loving the idea of being a father. Deep down he was a little disappointed to not be having another girl. The ribbons and bows were so precious but boys had cute hats and tiny ties. Clothes were the least of his worries though. He was just glad his son was healthy and that Avery was doing well with her pregnancy. Tony wanted to be out buying clothes and toys but after the tenth straight day of Amazon deliveries Avery had taken his credit cards and only let him carry fifty bucks at a time. Tony knew he had gone a little crazy but thinking about the baby tended to lead to shopping. Thinking about the baby was a welcome distraction from his life. Things were going good now with Avery and the girls, but two days after Avery's anatomy ultrasound. LJ Moore had called to tell him that Jethro Gibbs had suffered a stroke and could no longer eat by mouth. He was fed by a tube in his nose and could no longer speak or get out of bed. LJ had said any day and two months had passed now and Jethro was still alive. Alive but not living. Tony's heart was broken. He wanted to travel to Pennsylvania to see Jethro but he was terrified of seeing his boss in that condition. He had criticized Ziva for not visiting Jethro during his coma. Now he understood but at least then everybody knew that Jethro would beat the odds. There were no more odds to beat. There was only death and heart-break.

"Have you checked in on Jethro yet?" Avery asked.

"He's worse today but still hanging on." Tony replied.

"You need to go up there." Avery insisted.

"I don't know. After everything that happened. I just don't know. I want to see him but everything is still so fresh." Tony explained.

"Tony I really think Jethro is dying and I know you care for him. You already made sure he heard how he had hurt you. Now you need to go say goodbye. If not you will have to live with the regret for the rest of your life." Avery explained.

"I don't want to see him on his death bed." Tony admitted.

"I will go with you. We can leave the girls with my mother." Avery replied.

"Is it bad I am glad he is dying? Not because I am mad at him but because..." Tony started.

"You know he has suffered for a long time and he will finally be free." Avery finished.

* * *

Kaylin sat up in the guest bed at her grandmother's house. This was the first time she had been left since leaving the hospital. She was only with her maternal grandparents, just a few miles from home but she may as well be across the globe. Her parents were in Pennsylvania because her dad's former boss was dying. They may as well be on another planet. At least her little sister Tali was with her. Though she was presently with her grandparents grocery shopping and getting ice-cream.

"Kay! Kay! We're home!" Tali cried.

"Did you get good stuff for dinner?" Kaylin asked.

"We got chicken and rice, and mixed vegetables." Tali replied.

"Did you get your ice-cream?" Kaylin asked.

"I got a Dory Pop!" Tali cried.

"Yummy" Kaylin replied.

"I got you a Nemo!" Tali cried shoving her plastic cup into Kaylin's hand.

"Tali don't make your sister eat that melted ice-cream." Grandma Sun called.

"She needs some." Tali insisted.

"Her you go Kaylin we got you a cup of cookie dough." Grandma Sun replied placing a bag into Kaylin's hands.

"Thank you" Kaylin replied.

"Can I have Nemo?" Tali asked.

"Dinner is in fifteen minutes. I will put Nemo in the freezer and you can have him tomorrow." Grandma Sun replied.

"Nemoooo!" Tali cried.

"Alright go play in your room and give your sister some privacy." Grandma Sun insisted.

"No I will play with her. I am feeling a little lonely with mom and dad in Pennsylvania." Kaylin replied.

* * *

Being in Jethro's hospital room was a surreal feeling for Tony. Jethro had suffered a second stroke that morning a third when the DiNozzo's were en-route. The doctors were saying it was just a matter of time. Bodily functions had stopped and feeds had been stopped following the second stroke. In the months since Tony had last seen him, Jethro had withered away to nothing. He did not even look like the Jethro, Tony had known. His hair had gone white and grown thin and patchy. His eyes were sunken and while he had been mostly comatose for the past two months. Tony suspected that if his eyes were open they would be dull and grayish. His skin was pale and broken down. He was dying as Tony stood there and that was the worst feeling imaginable.

"Goodbye Gibbs. You will be free soon. I bet your parents and girls will be excited to see you again. Tell Kate and Jenny I said hi and that I miss them. Goodbye." Tony said.

* * *

trAt two forty-five the following morning, Leroy Jethro Gibbs died at the age of fifty-seven years old. His namesake was by his side. Tony slept with Avery in the double bed of a small motel room. He was hit by a feeling of peace at the moment Jethro died but did not receive news until late the following morning. Tony's mentor was gone but also the man who had been involved with his worst experience. It was conflicting and he could not help but breakdown crying. Avery held him close as he sobbed and he could not return to his family fast enough.

"Do you want to name him Jethro?" Avery asked.

"No Jethro hurt me too much and besides he always hated it when people named their kids after a dead friend. Said it gave standards." Tony explained.

"OK" Avery replied.

"I hate dementia" Tony blurted out.

"It is a horrible disease and Jethro's variation was just cruel. He is free now." Avery replied.

"I am glad I forgave him. My mom said a soul could not be free until it was forgiven." Tony explained.

"Jethro is free and so are you." Avery assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Returning home with have some ramifications for Tony. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	49. Goodbye Part Two

Three days later Tony and Avery attended Jethro's funeral in Stillwater. It was a fairly small affair. Only a few old friends from home and the Marines. Both of Jethro's living ex-wives attended the service. Abby Borin were there and so was Hollis Mann. Hollis was heavily pregnant and kept mostly to herself. Tony and Vance were the only attendees from NCIS. Word had spread pretty quickly and the entire agency was too outraged to attend. Tony attended for closure and Vance due to a directorial requirement to attend all agents funeral services. LJ Moore had always been jovial. His skin color was the only real difference between him and Jackson. Today he was frail and somber. Tony guessed that he would not be around much longer.

* * *

When the time came to speak, Tony found himself at the front of the church. It was a real life, out of body experience for the film buff. One minute LJ was wrapping the eulogy and the next he was standing at the front of the church. He looked out at the sparse population. Avery who only came to support him and Vance who only attended because he had to. The four exes who only attended due to some strange obligation. None of them seemed to care. The old friends from days gone by. Some of whom didn't even know that Jethro had married Shannon. Much less the sad tale that unfolded in the final decades of his life. He suspected that some wanted to be there but most were there because they had to. Tony wondered into which category he fell.

"Things were not good between Gibbs and me in the end of his life. I thank my wife for leading me to forgiveness. Life is too short to be angry. Gibbs really taught me that. He lost so much and he lost himself so young. Dementia is cruel and I wish I had known sooner. He is at peace now and I am glad I could say what needed to be said. May he rest in peace." Tony spoke.

* * *

After the funeral Tony and Avery returned to their home. The funeral must have been the only closure Tony needed. Because his sorrow disappeared as soon as Jethro was in the ground. As did his anger and any other feelings he had towards Jethro. He literally felt nothing. He did not know if that were good or bad. Given he felt emotions in other departments he was not overly worried. He told himself he had just found closure and was able to move on. He was so relieved to finally be free of all those complicated emotions. Of course being Anthony Dimitiri DiNozzo Junior, things never stayed simple very long.

* * *

Tony was curled up on the couch with Kaylin and Avery curled up under his arms and Tali on his lap. He so loved the time that he had with his family. He had barely seen his daughters in the past few days. Bouncing back and forth between home and Pennsylvania. Now the traveling was done for a time and the family was back together. Tony was almost asleep when there was a violent pounding on the door. Filled with concern Tony carefully moved his family away from his arms and made his way to the door. Standing on the other side was Donald Mallard. A man who Tony was sure was in prison.

"What are you doing here?" Tony greeted coldly.

"I came to speak with you." Ducky replied.

"I thought that you were in jail." Tony scoffed.

"I was released due to my age." Ducky replied.

"What do you want?!" Tony demanded.

"I am furious with you." Ducky replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I heard that Jethro died. I heard from an obituary that Leroy Jethro Moore had published in a local newspaper. He was a very dear friend and I found out about his death too late to attend the funeral. Poor dear Abigail learned from the same paper. Except she knew for a couple of days. She begged for a temporary release but they refused." Ducky explained.

"So?" Tony questioned.

"Do you not care? You know how much poor Abigail adored Jethro." Ducky replied.

"How do you even know I knew about Jethro's death? How do you know I attended the funeral?" Tony questioned.

"LJ mentioned your forgiveness. I must say Anthony I am hurt." Ducky replied.

"I assumed you were in jail and quite frankly you did not deserve to attend Gibbs' funeral. Nor did Abby." Tony explained.

"Why on Earth would you say that?" Ducky gasped.

"Abby took blatant advantage of his condition and you allowed for him to become a criminal in his final days. If you had shared news of his diagnosis. He may have had some redemption." Tony explained.

"I see but Anthony just know that this will not go forgotten." Ducky warned.

* * *

The conversation with Ducky undid any peace that Tony had. Dr. Mallard only cared about himself and Abby. He did not really care for Jethro and that was painfully obvious. He had allowed Jethro's illness to go without proper treatment until it was too late. He had lost his career, his reputation, and most of his relationships. It was because of Ducky that nobody really attended Jethro's funeral. It was soul crushing and for that reason Tony would never forgive Ducky or Abby. He did not care if they were on their deathbeds and ideally he would never see them again. They had broken his family and that was simply unforgivable.

"Everything alright?" Avery asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"What's wrong?" Avery asked.

"Ducky came and attacked me for not telling him about Jethro's death and vouching to get Abby to be released to attend the funeral." Tony explained.

"The nerve of that man. Did Abby come after you as well?" Avery asked.

"Abby is only allowed one five minute phone call a month and she is not allowed to call me, you, Kaylin, or anybody else from NCIS. Except for Ducky that is. He is the only one who would want to talk to her anyway." Tony explained.

"Just see that you do not ever speak to her again." Avery insisted.

"Do not worry. I will not let that happen." Tony vowed.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tony ever have peace? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	50. Three More Months Go By

Just like that another three months had flown by. It had been a turbulent time in the DiNozzo's lives. Avery's pregnancy progressed well. Most everything was falling on Tony and Kaylin. The court date had come and went. It was a long and horrible day, that Tony would just as soon forget. Abby had officially been given life in prison, with no hope for parole. She was sentenced to a maximum security facility all the way on the other side of the country. Far away where she could have no contact with the outside world. She would spend the rest of her life locked away in a tiny cell and Tony could not be happier about that. Unfortunately Abby had acted in true Abby fashion and played victim in court. She had the audacity to claim that Tony had been assaulting and raping her for years. For a minute it really looked like Tony was going to prison. Until McGee stormed the stand and declared that it was impossible that Tony had ever raped Abby. Because the day he supposedly assaulted her, was a day that Tony was aboard the USS Ronald Reagan as Agent Afloat. Abby tried changing her story but everything fell apart and she could not keep her story straight. Abby kicked Kaylin over as she was drug out of the court-house. The officer escorting Abby out slammed her hard to the floor and tied her feet together. Tony never thought he would enjoy seeing Abby in pain but the past year had shattered every allusion he had.

* * *

Shortly after the court date, Dr. Donald Mallard died by his own hand. He knew exactly what cocktail of drugs and how much of each, would stop his heart. He was found by a paper delivery lady, who noticed that papers and mail were piling up. He had been gone for three days by the time he was found. His funeral was a little nicer than Jethro's had been. Given that he had an amount of money designated just for his service. A number of friends had flown to the states to attend but very few local friends attended the service. Tony and Jimmy attended to show support but they were not near as devastated as they had imagined. Avery and Breena were unfortunately unable to attend to the service. Avery because of the late stage of her pregnancy and Breena because Victoria had a cold and needed her mom.

A convoluted note was found among Ducky's effects. The note confirmed a suspicion that Tony had, had for quite some time. Ducky and Jethro were lovers and had been for several years. Tony had always suspected that Ducky was gay. He had never had a serious relationship with a woman despite being handsome, smart, and to top it off wealthy. Tony knew that some people simply did not want a relationship but McGee had admitted that Ducky had talked to him several times about sexuality. In a way that lead McGee to believe that the older man was gay and suspected the same thing about McGee. Jethro had admitted to being bisexual once. Both men were pretty drunk but Tony was better off than Jethro. They talked for a long time but Tony left after Jethro came on to him. It was nothing violent but it could be awkward if Jethro remembered the ordeal in the morning.

The note went on to declare that Ducky had lost his mind when Jethro got sick. Falling apart when he realized his young lover would slowly fall away from him. Before dying devoid of dignity in a hospital bed. Apparently the initial plan was for Ducky to murder Jethro before taking his own life. Then Abby swooped in and said she would care for Jethro she promised a miracle cure. Ducky was so damaged by his grief that he agreed. He never realized what Abby was doing. He never cared. Jethro died and Ducky could care less about the world. He ended it all when he knew his lover was dead and his last friend in the world was locked away forever.

* * *

Aside from the drama with Ducky and Abby. The rest of the DiNozzo's life was pretty average. Kaylin was now in high school. She was thriving, she had made honor roll her first quarter and had a large group of friends. She was Coach DiNozzo's daughter and life was good. She even had her first serious guy friend. Not serious in the romantic sense. Connor had been out since fifth grade but he was an amazing friend. He was not the gay friend who would give you relationship and fashion advice. Though sometimes he would say "Girlfriend" in a high pitched, drawn out tone. If it would get him a laugh in the cafeteria. Connor was more the guy who would go beat the shit out of the guy or girl who broke your heart. He danced in the Nutcracker every year since he could stand but he also played football just as long. He sang and cooked but also camped and dreamed of joining the Marines.

"So how are you doing?" Connor asked as they walked to first period.

"Good" Kaylin replied.

"Are your parents OK? I heard both were out. Apparently your mom's class is watching "Singing in the Rain" and your dad's is playing volleyball against Coach Stephanie's class." Connor explained.

"They went to the doctor." Kaylin replied.

"Everything OK?" Connor asked.

"They have a routine appointment but because my brother is over a week late and measuring large. They are going to be scheduling either a C-Section or an induction." Kaylin explained,

"Girl are you going to be a big sister today?" Connor asked.

"Probably not today but maybe by the weekend." Kaylin replied.

"What are they naming him?" Connor asked.

"They won't tell me. I am already in trouble for revealing that they are having a boy." Kaylin explained.

"If they wanted a secret. They should have kept it a secret." Connor laughed.

"So true" Kaylin agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Baby DiNozzo is born in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	51. Arrival

The big day had arrived at long last arrived. Tony and Avery were finally going to meet their son. Avery had gone to the doctor the day before and found that she was three centimeters dilated and in the early stages of labor. They were sent home but told to be prepared to go to the hospital at any minute. Avery had been ready to go for weeks. She had a bag packed with diapers, outfits, and other baby supplies. As well as a few outfits for herself. Tony had packed a bag for himself as well. The McGee's, Palmer's, and Vance's had all agreed to check in on the girls. Everything was in place and that was good. Because Baby Boy DiNozzo was already taking after his father. Tony and Avery had just walked through the door. When her water broke right there on the threshold. Tony called Jimmy and arranged for Breena to collect Tali from daycare and called Kaylin's school. Telling them to either have her go to a friend's house or ride the bus home. Then they were on the way to the hospital. Even though they likely still had hours to go. Tony still sped towards Bethesda where they would deliver their son.

"Tony are you speeding?" Avery gasped.

"Got to get you to the hospital." Tony replied.

"I appreciate the effort but I would prefer to get there for labor. Not a car accident and in labor!" Avery snapped as her worst contraction hit.

* * *

Tony managed to get the couple to the hospital unscathed. Avery was brought up to labor but warned they still had hours to go. Tony stepped into the hallway and made the necessary called. He had never deleted the numbers from the phone and ended up calling both Jethro and Ducky. Mercifully he remembered before the phone rang very long. He did send quick texts explaining he had called a wrong number. He called McGee's number and was greeted by an upbeat female voice.

"Probie?"

"Tony it's Sarah!"

"Sarah? Are Tim and Delilah OK?"

"Oh they are fine. I am just babysitting John. Delilah is on business in Dubai and Tim went to the grocery store. I guess he forgot his phone."

"Any idea when Tim will be back?"

"Should be any time. If it's an emergency I can call the store and see if Tim's still there."

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to let him know that Avery is in labor. We are about to have our son."

"Oh Tony! That is wonderful! I will tell Tim as soon as he gets home!"

* * *

Visiting hours had ended for the night and there was still no baby DiNozzo. Avery was seven centimeters the last time they had checked. Kaylin had ridden with the Palmer's up to the hospital and insisted on staying the night. Jimmy went to Walmart and returned with a travel pillow and cheap fleece throw. Kaylin and Tony were taking turns keeping Avery distracted and sleeping on the couch. Tony took the first two hour shift awake. While Kaylin dozed. It was agreed that when the time came for Avery to push. Kaylin would go out into the waiting room and Tony would stay by his wife's side. Kaylin had promised to make sure that Tony had coffee when the time came. She herself was planning on drinking a cup. To ensure that she could stay up for the birth.

"Kaylin it's your turn." Tony yawned.

"Any news?" Kaylin asked.

"Still seven centimeters." Tony replied.

"Does that mean labor has stopped? That happened to my history teacher. She had have an emergency C-Section after not progressing in twelve hours." Kaylin explained.

"Avery's only been at seven centimeters for three hours and the nurse assured us that it's normal. Everybody is doing well. Avery is holding her own and the baby's heart rate is strong." Tony assured

* * *

.

It was four in the morning and Tony had just woken up for his second shift of keeping watch over Avery. Kaylin had ducked into the bathroom before going down for her second shift of sleeping. The nurse came into the room to check Avery for the second time in an hour. At last check Avery was at eight centimeters.

"Congratulations Mrs. DiNozzo, it's time to push. You are full dilated." Nurse Kelly announced.

* * *

Kaylin ducked out of the room and returned moments later with Tony's coffee. Once the drink had been delivered. She took a seat on the waiting room couch and began sipping on her own drink. She could not believe that she was about to be a big sister. She had her little half sister Tali and now she was about to get a half brother. She still had her fears of being replaced but Avery and Tony continually assured her there was more than enough love to go around. An unfamiliar nurse entered Avery's room. Seconds later, Tony rushed out of the room and Kaylin's heart skipped a beat. What if something was going wrong?

"Everything is fine!" Tony cried.

"Then what are you doing out here? Why do you look scared?" Kaylin asked.

"That nurse just went into the wrong room. She thought that Avery was the patient needing and epidural." Tony explained,

"So?" Kaylin asked.

"That needle is huge. I am going to pass out." Tony wheezed.

"No you are not!" Avery snapped.

"Deep breathing." Kaylin instructed.

* * *

So that's how Avery's delivery went. Tony returned to the room and Kaylin coached him through his panic. Amazingly all of this happened in a matter of eight minutes. At four thirteen in the morning. Baby Boy DiNozzo made his first cries. He had the some of the strongest lungs the nurses had ever heard. The baby weighed in at nine pounds, nine ounces, and measured twenty inches long. He was the spitting image of his father. Right down to a full head of curly brown hair. Even his eyes had a greenish tint to them. He got a perfect score on his Apgars and the next morning Tali had joined her parents and big sister in meeting her baby brother. She sat on the hospital bed with Avery. While Tony and Kaylin occupied the chairs on either side of the bed. The visitors were due to arrive at any time but now was a special moment just for family.

"You girls may or may not know this but naming a baby is not an easy task. I know you heard us go back and forth on names. We wanted something perfect. We had a few fights about names but we finally came to an agreement about a week ago. So I guess me being a week overdo was a good thing after all." Avery explained.

"What did you decide on?" Kaylin asked.

"Yes want to know." Tali agreed.

"Kaylin, Tali this is your baby brother Alexander Tobias DiNozzo." Tony introduced.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of the name? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	52. Nothing's Perfect

Alexander Tobias was named for both his sister's birth mother and the man who had saved her life. His name came after months of debate between Avery and Tony. Finally ending the day that Tony stated he wished the baby was a girl. At least then they would have a name. As he had already selected Alexandria. Avery had always been partial to the name Alexander and could not help suggesting using that name instead. Tony loved the idea. The name Tobias was however decided the day of delivery. The baby needed a middle name and Fornell was a hero to the family. Alex was a healthy and strong baby, who was released from the hospital after two nights. He was an advanced child who became known for grabbing slices of pizza as soon as he could reach. He was Tony's son through and through. Though he did inherit a few traits from Avery.

* * *

It was a warm day in early June. It wasn't that hot outside but the crowded stadium made for a sweltering evening. Avery waddled through the stands until she returned to her seat. Praying her bladder would hold at least until Kaylin's name was called. Being nine months pregnant at her eldest daughter's graduation was not exactly ideal but her life could have been so much worse. Avery and Tony had just celebrated one year of remarriage. After being divorced for around two years. Kaylin squeezed through the crowd and embraced her parents and three younger siblings.

"I am so glad you could make it!" Kaylin cried.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Though we are going to the hospital tonight." Avery explained.

"Are you in labor?" Kaylin gasped.

"No we have to be induced. The babies are fine but my fluid is low and they don't want me to try and go another week." Avery explained.

"They wanted us to come in this afternoon but we knew how much today meant to you. Our little Valedictorian." Tony added.

"I could have done my speech for you." Kaylin offered.

"We are here, aren't we?" Tony asked.

* * *

The three years between Alexander's birth and a Kaylin's graduation were not easy. The DiNozzo's had agreed to have one more child. They were going to wait six months and have their youngest two around eighteen months apart. Their second son had other plans. Avery got pregnant after only three months. It was a miserable pregnancy. Avery had severe morning sickness to the point where she was hospitalized twice. At twenty weeks their son was found to have Down Syndrome and possible severe heart defect. It took three doctors and a dreadful month to learn the heart defect was not near as severe as the doctors had feared. At eight months Avery had to have an emergency C-Section due to the cord wrapping around the neck. Avery ended up with severe postpartum depression and gaining thirty pounds. She shoved Tony away and he made a terrible mistake one night. While he did not go to bed with the woman he came close and when Avery found out she sent him packing. Kicking out Tali and Kaylin as well. The breakup led to Tony falling into a deep depression. Until Vance and Fornell teamed up and pulled his head out of his ass. He tried to get Avery back then but she was beyond furious. It was a horrible eighteen months of spite and hatred. Ending the day that their youngest son Harrison Frances was rushed to the hospital. The coming days were horrible but Harry defied the odds and made a complete recovery. Harry's heart was not the only miracle recovery. Tony and Avery realized they did still love each other. Avery accepted her problems and returned to counseling. Tony sought help for his abandonment issues. They both went to group sessions and within six months were once again Mr and Mrs. DiNozzo.

* * *

The twins were not planned. Avery went in to have her tubes tied shortly after the remarriage. Only to find she was pregnant. Her first ultrasound showed twins. Mercifully both babies were healthy and strong. The couple had opted to be surprised when it came to the gender. Granted the twins were already double or triple surprises but after everything with Harry. They realized there were more important concerns than what was between the babies' legs. They would find out soon enough but for now they sat in the stadium and waited for Kaylin to make her big speech.

* * *

Kaylin took a series of deep breaths before stepping up to the mircophone. She looked out at the crowd and searched until her eyes landed on her family. In the middle of the stadium were her parents Tony with his now thin and gray hair. Avery with her glasses and round baby belly. Seven year old Tali slapped a misquito on her arm and reached for her tablet. Tony intercepted her and she reluctantly returned it to her backpack. Alexander sat tall between his siblings. He towered over his classmtes. So much that he was tested for Marfan Syndrome and a few other related disorders. Mercifully he was just tall. Tony and Avery did not two children were serious defects. Harry was tiny thanks to the down sydrome. He looked frail but was healthy. Kaylin's heart ached knowing that her mother would not be there. Even though people would say that she was there in spirit. While Kaylin was not the most religious she believed in an afterlife. She just wanted her mom their in person. Wiping away a tear she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"My life has not been easy. I was born into a dysfunctional marriage. When I was eight years old my step-father killed my mother and took me away from the man I later found out was my birth father. It took a meth bust for me to finally be freed from five years of abuse. Even after being returned to my father. I endured PTSD and the effects of my trauma induced amnesia. The hell did not end their. I was kidnapped by my grandfather and tortured. My father saved my life with a liver transplant. After months of recovery I was finally able to return home. I was finally able to call it home. I wish I could say it got easier but it did not. You see while my younger half sister Tali and my younger half brother Alex are perfectly healthy. My younger half brother Harry has Down Syndrome and a few life threatening health problems. He has been healthy for the past year. Harry is a challenge but not a tragedy. The tragedy came when both my parents fell into depression due to almost losing my brother. They made mistakes and grew apart. They were divorced for two years. Before Harry's emergency surgery made us a family again. I am not suggesting that a toddler having a heart attack is the best way to save a marriage or even garunteed but it worked for my parents. Though I have a long list of ways I'd prefer their reconcellation happened, but it happened. Today they are happily remarried and about to give me two healthy siblings. That's right tomorrow I will be a high school grad, a student of Harvard on a full scholarship, and a big sister times five. Why am I sharing my personal drama on what is supposed to be one of the happiest days of our lives? Because life is fucking hard. We all have times we want to give up but there is always hope. Even on the darkest days. Never give up. We got through eighteen years so far. Twelve years of bullies, low lunch funds, puberty, tests, mean teachers, not so great food, and countless emabarrasments. We can get through anything. With the right people by our sides." Kaylin spoke looking out at her not so perfect family.

* * *

In the early evening of the next day. Avery finally gave birth for the last time. She delivered two healthy babies. A boy weighing in at five pounds four ounces arrived first. Followed shortly after by his sister who weighed in at four pounds eleven ounces. Both babies measured seventeen inches. They were small and round, the boy favored Tony. While the girl looked like Avery. Just like with Alexander they entire family was the first to gather in the room. Harry was whisked to the NICU and that was where the first meetings occurred. Avery held her look alive daughter and Tony held his look alike son.

"Do they have names?" Tali asked.

"Tell us the names!" Alex cried.

"Names! Know! Now!" Harry shouted.

"Guys settle down. Let them speak. I am dying to hear the names as much as you are if not more. Remember I am leaving in the morning for my camp job." Kaylin explained.

"Kaylin, Tali, Alexander, and Harrison this is your brother Jackson Matthew DiNozzo." Tony introduced.

"And this is your sister Christina Joy." Avery added, the family was finally complete.

* * *

 **A/N: I know needless heartache but it worked out in the end. Next chapter will be the last and feature an adult Kaylin. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	53. Kaylin's Life

The chemical smell was overpowering and the young girl Kaylin was training could not handle it. Tessa ducked out the door and emptied her stomach onto the lawn. Kaylin took a deep breath and powered on. To this day the smell sent a shudder down her spine. She was forever haunted by the memories of her childhood. Nearly two decades had passed since she was freed from that life but the memories never faded. She still hurt every day but she had learned to power through the pain. It took six years but she graduated Harvard with a double major in Social Work and Child Psychology. She devoted her life to helping children like herself children who had been hurt by those the trusted most.

* * *

Today's case was so much like her story. It was a girl of thirteen. She had been abused by her adoptive "parents" and suffered in silence for years. Until her parents were finally busted for their meth lab and CPS finally took them seriously. It made Kaylin sick. Especially given all the kids who were removed from their home over simple misunderstanding. Tessa composed herself and joined Kaylin in the home. The girl was locked in her room and the officers could not get her to come out. Kaylin forced her way past the officers and knocked on the young girl's door.

"Laura?" Kaylin called.

"I'm not coming out! I've been through this before!" Laura shot back.

"Laura, my name is Kaylin Donahue and I am an agent with child protective services. Your parents have been arrested." Kaylin explained.

"They are gone!" Tessa cried just a little too loud.

"Tessa go wait outside." Kaylin instructed.

"They are locked up? For good?" Laura asked.

"Yes and you don't have to come out. I will come in." Kaylin replied.

* * *

Laura's room was small and cramped. There were holes in the walls and everything was torn or broken. Laura sat on the bed in her torn dress and hole filled sneakers. Her hair was tangled and frayed. It seemed as if she had not slept in days or even weeks. It was just like Kaylin had been before going to the DiNozzo's.

"I don't want to go to a foster family. I know they will treat me bad." Laura replied.

"Not all foster and adoptive families are bad." Kaylin assured.

"All mine have been." Laura sniffed.

"This time will be different." Kaylin replied.

* * *

After another long and disheartening day, Kaylin returned to her home. Her husband and four year old step-son Darryl sat on the couch watching the latest Cinderella movie. Kaylin never dreamed that she would be happily married with her child. Darryl was not hers genetically but she had been in his life since he was three months old. Chris' now ex-wife had run off with her former boss and left Chris high and dry with a newborn. Kaylin met Chris when they were both speaking at a career day at a local high school. They were friends at first but before long they became exclusive and Kaylin met Darryl. They were married just after Darryl's second birthday. Not to say there life was perfect. They were married less than six months when Darryl's ex came back into his life. There was a falling out and Kaylin ended up moving back in with Tony and Avery. Avery gave her three months to live with them and decide what she wanted to do. At the end of the trial separation, Kaylin realized that she did still love Chris. They had been going strong ever since. With only one struggle. They had been trying to get pregnant for over a year. No luck and finally the fertility specialist told them that Kaylin's uterus was malformed and the odds of her getting pregnant was horribly slim. They had been in the adoption process ever since. They wanted a baby but were open to adopting an older child as well. Today Kaylin knew that she had met her daughter.

"Darryl go finish your movie upstairs. Just put the remote back after you are done and don't get to close to the shelf." Kaylin instructed.

"OK!" Darryl cried.

"Sending Darryl upstairs. Are you ovulating?" Chris asked, after Darryl was out of ear shot.

"No but I think I met our daughter." Kaylin replied.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"There was this girl today. She reminded me so much of my story. I want to do for her what my parents did for me." Kaylin explained.

"I'll call our lawyer." Chris announced.

* * *

The room was plain only basic furniture and plain white sheets. Kaylin and Chris did what Tony and Avery had done for Kaylin. They left the room a canvas. Laura could do what she wanted with it. For now Laura just stood in the center her body trembled as she cried.

"Welcome to your new home." Kaylin told her daughter.

"This is my room?" Laura asked.

"Yes but don't worry you can do whatever you want. We just left it plain rather than assume your style." Kaylin explained.

"No it's just. This is the nicest room I have ever seen. At least outside of television." Laura sobbed.

* * *

It was an adjustment period but before long Laura had painted the walls purple and decorated the room with flowers and animal posters. It took most of a year for her to introduce Kaylin and Chris as her parents but Darryl was always her brother. Laura was just like her adoptive mother. She was shy and smart. She had a big heart and Kaylin could not be prouder. The family grew and bonded over the course of that first year but there was still something missing. They wanted a baby and after Laura adjusted. Kaylin and Chris got back into the adoption process. They had no luck but that all changed on the two year anniversary of Laura joining the family.

* * *

Kaylin groaned in pain. She had been feeling horrible for the past few weeks. She could not keep anything down and she was constantly exhausted. Her partner Tess looked at her and cocked her eyebrow.

"Are you OK?" Tessa asked.

"I am sick again." Kaylin replied.

"You need to got to the hospital." Tessa replied.

"Not today. It is Laura's anniversary with us and we need to celebrate." Kaylin explained.

"Do you think it will help the celebration if you are sick or collapse?" Tessa asked.

"Good point take me to the ER." Kaylin instructed.

* * *

It was a surprise to the Donahue family. Kaylin had nearly passed out when she received the results and Chris had gone into shock. Laura cried but Darryl was too young to understand. The coming months were full of so many emotions and tears. Finally ending in the early afternoon in the middle of July. After seven hours of labor and twenty minutes of pushing. Kaylin gave birth to her miracle child. Her family filled the room and showered the mom and newborn with love. Chris and Laura stood on the left side of Kaylin's bed. Darryl curled up in his father's arms. Tony and Avery were on the right side of Kaylin's bed and Chris' mom stood beside them. The DiNozzo siblings were scattered throughout the room. Tali was drenched in sweat after rushing over from a dance recital. Stood beside Tali in his cop uniform. Harry leaned over the counter, his buddy stood beside him. Christina and Jackson stood together they were still in school and still best friend.

"Everybody this is Antony Avery Donahue." Kaylin introduced proudly cradling her newborn son. Her family and life were finally complete.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it. What do you think? Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Please drop one last review.**


End file.
